Glitch in Overwatch
by GlitchInMatrix
Summary: Andre was an orphan taken and experimented on by Talon. After losing his body he swore vengeance on finding the man that did this to him. But after destroying a factory Talon and Overwatch know of him. How this adventure will turn out, I don't know but I do know will be fun...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Now I bet your wondering two things. What are my powers and how did I get them. Well it all started about 15 years ago.

 _ **15 Years in the past**_

 _ **A lone 7 year old kid walks the streets of Russia hungry, cold, alone wondering why his world crumbled around him so quickly.**_

 **My name is Andre Williams. Although I can't remember most of my childhood I can tell you some. My story starts with a terrible moment in my life, as we lived in poverty we didn't have much protection against any Omnics let alone common thugs. As a kid I watched my Father die to an a mugger while defending my mother and me. 2 Years later when I was 9 my mother got sick. I stayed by her side up until her last breath. I was found near death from sickness, starvation and, dehydration until some passersby found me. A little girl with purple hair was all I remember. Afterwards I was sent to an orphanage. Everyone who worked there were kind protective but the way every kid looked and acted it was almost….mechanical. The way they acted the passion in a kids eye, the drive to do something amazing, all gone. These kid has seem some shit but I didn't want to get on their bad so I stayed silent about it.**

 **During my time I met a few kids who I really don't remember but as I now that as I look back on it now I would call them friends. These kids still had passion in their eyes. They taught me everything they knew about living on the streets. From pick pocketing to wielding daggers to escaping the worst of situations unnoticed. We did this up until I was 11. And then we made a decision that would lead to our destruction. We messed with Talon.**

 **Late at night we snuck out like usual. Just some easy pick pocketing. We should have been in and out. But of course when a couple of men and suits came we couldn't resist. This was going to be our best chance in a long time. Of course it was easy, they didn't pay attention to us "street urchins" as they called us. It was until one of them got smart. "Those kids just stole from us!" he yelled. They all immediately turned towards us. We knew it was time to run. We dashed out of the alley way through the street. As we came to an intersection we split up each having multiple of these suits chasing us.**

 **I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, easily out running the suits but to make sure I threw down trashcans and boxes in my path. As I rounded the corner thinking I was scot-free I ran into what seemed to feel like a brick wall. As I got up and dusted myself off I noticed it was a big man about 6 and a half feet. He was definitely Russian, had long red hair, one robotic hand. His hand clicked and whirred as he pointed at me. "This one" he rumbled out. I was confused but I didn't have any time to ask as a received a thick blow to my skull. Everything went black.**

 **When I woke up I was in a large machine with see through glass. I looked up to see what looked to be what any kid would think to be a laser gun. And sadly I was right. As I looked outside my eyes met with the man with the robotic arm. He stared at me for a few moments before finally smiling. Creepily. He walked over to me hands in his pockets, as he finally reached me he put his hands on the glass. "Don't worry kid, when this is all over you'll never have to go back to the streets again. You'll be smart enough to calculate anything and with your physical ability you can be a great soldier". Of course that idea appealed to me but with these guys, well I had a hunch this wouldn't end to well. I looked to my right to see my friends trapped in these machines just like I was, I touched the glass ready to call out to them but a shock sent me to the floor howling in pain. I rolled over on my stomach, I had a massive headache I started to remember things I had had never seen, let alone been there to watch them. Another zap hit me. I almost lost consciousness as I leaned against the glass wall.**

 **The man with the robot hand walked closer once again. My vision was blurry, my ears were ringing my legs felt like jelly so anything he said I had no intention of paying attention to. I had more problems in my own body. He gave me a slight frown his words gargled basically falling on deaf ears. The few words I heard sounded like "up the power". I would find out I was soon correct. Another shock more powerful then the last, I felt my body go limp a heart contracting painfully, blood slowly started to seep out my mouth. I saw him mouth the words up, I knew this one would probably kill me so I closed my eyes and waited. But it never came. I could hear the machine whirring louder than ever then it was even though it was gargled. Cracks in the glass began to form a blinding light formed and everything went white. When I came to my body was blue, translucent and everything that was around me was a bunch of numbers. Every second I sat trying to figure out what was happening I felt I was learning something. People from different time lines, how wars were one, technology advancements and more. Slowly as I learned more I began to realize something, I had become data…**

 **Back at the lab….**

 **As the smoke cleared from the machine Andre's crumpled body laid on the floor of the broken machine. The man with the robotic hand stood there unfazed by the explosion while all other scientist came cowering from their cover. He walked forward and grabbed what he assumed to be Andre's dead body. Slumping him over his shoulder and bringing him to a cryogenic chamber to preserve the body for further test. The man looked over his shoulder to one of the scientist dusting himself off. "Explain what happened" he said bluntly almost like he didn't care. The scientist meekly replied " I-it seems we over worked the machine, I could probably have it fixed in a two months or s-" he was quickly cut off by a bullet entering his skull. Scientist's body went limp as others retched or recoiled in disgust. "You will have it done in 15 days or you all will share the same fate do I make myself clear?" his voice clearly commanding striking fear into them easily. Few nodded others were cowering. the man smirked placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk out. Two men with briefcases followed him as the door slammed shut the scientist began to crowd around their colleagues body…..**

 **Back in the Cybernet**

 **I was terrified. I could hear the voices of multiple people talking at once. Some sounded like somebody trying to sell something others sounded like murders, information was being spouted in all parts of my head until eventually it all went silent. I floated around until I reached what looked like window to the outside world. I was looking through a security camera. The same factory I was in before the explosion. I saw my body in some fridge connected to a cord. I could get back! I could escape. I dashed through the lines of code as fast as I could, once I got to the plug I noticed something that I would have known before. The way my body was looking into it through the machine it was connected to every nerve in my body had been destroyed. Every stem or part of my brain had be fried. Basically my mind may have escaped but my body died in the explosion. I sat in disbelief, sadness, fear and anger. Was I going to be here my whole life, alone, with only ads and the news to talk to? And then it hit me. if I couldn't get in my own body I was going to make it. And I had the best inventors work in my head and at my disposal to do it.**

 **I zipped down multiple lines of code, terminals, security cameras, an Omnics eye, and a few computers until I reached an old abandon factory that was up for sell. I immediately went to work find multiple steel rods, computers, and parts but it was nowhere near enough. I had to get more parts. Using the power of the Cybernet I was able to easily create multiple extension on websites and ads. Eventually reaching enough money to buy the factory and start multiple search engines. I was easily able to be sponsored and buy the factory 8 years later I had a monopoly on search engines and steel factories in Russia. At this point I had learned so much that it was easy to keep it. Eventually I could start my project on creating me a body. 3 Years and 16 prototypes destroyed, broken, or missing later I had created a near perfect body. It represented the human body perfectly. It didn't run on batteries or solar energy it ran on food and water like a normal human.**

 **Now you've waited long enough here are "my" powers. I'd like to call my first ability data shift. Basically my body can disperse into data outside of the Cybernet but only up to a maximum of 6 meter in any direction but if near a machine I can data shift into it and come out of another machine . I can disguise as any person or Omnic I come across after seeing them once. Along with that ability I can scan people to learn exactly who they are. Of course I decided to add weapons just in case Talon ever found out that their super soldier wasn't dead. A revolver, a sniper rifle and two daggers that look exactly from the ones from my childhood except you know METAL and not just a sharpened piece of wood. Of course I can materialize a lot more weapons but those three I'm the most comfortable with. My last few abilities being I'm a living calculator. Being a part of the Cybernet for so long reduced my reaction time to basically nothing. I can calculate exactly where a bullet will hit 250 feet away after only looking for less than half a second and that's in a storm. Of course being a now 22 year old dude I wanted to look normal after all these years so after doing some artwork and math I was able to do one of my disguises look exactly like I would have looked like in this age and it wasn't that bad. 6 feet black male, short hair dark brown eyes and a nicely sized beard. But in my robot form I looked like a lanky robot with baggy pants, a long purple cape and a visor with a long slit across it. (Imagine Ana shrike skin with a Soldier 76 visor) But now it was time for revenge.**

 **The Present**

I Spent four years studying every pattern, the men who were in charge, the workers, their passwords, their guards movements, everything. My plans we already falling into place when one grunt walked into the alley way with his flashlight out. I quickly shifted behind him grabbing his head. He struggled grabbing my arms as I just quickly broke his neck. His body slumped over as I scanned him quickly becoming him. I grabbed his identification. I walked in, nobody suspected me as I walked to the back room. I walked toward one of the fuel cells and placed my new invention, The Ignite, on top of it. Basically a bomb that's absorbs all flammable material the instead of exploding starts a larger controlled fire that goes for anything electrical except for me. I set 3 on the biggest fuel cells I could find. As the scientist walked out like he normally does on his lunch break I immediately sunk my dagger in the back of his neck killing him instantly as I became him before he hit the ground. Taking his access cared I barged into the room where I was put when I was captured. Anger swelled in me but I couldn't risk my mission. Everyone was in position anyway as I press the buttons on the computer in my arm and the factory shook.

Fire overtook the factory exits being blocked from the flames, gears and shrapnel falling impaling and crushing people while other tried to flee but quickly realized they were trapped. In the carnage I walked straight to the man in charge. Kristopher Zarchinov. I picked him up by throat with ease and held him there. "Now I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me" I calmly stated, my robotic voice having almost an echo " 15 years ago a man with a robotic hand captured 5 kids and one was killed in the explosion of the project. What was his name" I Yelled the last words as I slammed him against the burning metal. " I-I don't know I prom-" He was cut off by a punch to the stomach. "I've seen you talking to him, making deals on finishing this project for the past four years." I scowled reeling my fist back as the factory began to collapses around us. We had about 58 seconds till we were crushed. "Vlad! Vladimir McQuad!" I smirked as I dropped him to the floor I had finally figured out the man who did this to me. As the scientist fell to his feet he sprinted towards the exit but turned right before leaving "Who are you?". Well I never thought about it but I was running out of time. "Tell your higher ups my name is Glitch". The answer must have been good enough as he turned on his heels and ran. I immediately ran to the terminal deleting as much of this horrid project as possible before data shifting into the terminal and out through a nearby security camera. I could hear the sirens coming and approaching fast I had already been seen by the camera but I had bigger fish to fry. I disguised as a passerby as I walked away from the scene I had just caused. The man with a robotic hand " Vladimir McQuad" he was the man that did this to me and I was going to make sure he die by my hand at any cost.

 **This being my first ever fan fiction I'd appreciate it you guys lefts a few reviews on what I could do better. Also how would you guys like Andre to meet Overwatch. But until the Next chapter I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Looks like the whole world knows who I am

As the burning rubble of the once high tech Talon factory finally began to be put out people began asking the question I was really hoping I could dodge for a little while longer. "What could have caused this" was the question all that was heard through Russia. Eventually I received a notification that a story had been trending all over the country. "Terrorist Omnic Destroys Factory and Surrounding Buildings" this really wouldn't have affected me really but as I scrolled down I saw a picture. And of course it was me, that security camera I came out of had caught me skulking around the premises and leaving a few minutes after the fire started. And since Russia doesn't have the best of relationships with Omnics I was the prime suspect. As bad as this situation was I just needed to stay disguised whenever I left my factory. Not like this could ever come back to bite me. Right?

I decided to back to the Talon headquarters to make sure everything was either destroyed or still there. I disguised as a firefighter covering my face so I wouldn't get any unwanted attention. I kicked and dug through the rubble until I found the smashed terminal I slammed that scientist in. Right as I began to ignore it but a little flash caught my eye. I reached inside and grabbed what seem to be a flash drive. "This thing must be pretty important for it to be made out of material that can survive the weight of a burning building" I thought to myself. I slipped the drive into my pocket and continued to search, after about 30 minutes of searching I found nothing and decided to head back to the factory.

I placed the drive into my arm activating and a projection appeared. Files of the project. Files of the 5 kids used In this project. Files of me. I was disturbed from all this, how much they knew about us. The fact that we snuck out every night, our skills, the people we stole from. These guys knew exactly what they wanted. A soldier at a young age that wouldn't need to be subjugated to intense torture for them to be in control. Bastards. That's when I came across my greatest assets. The continuation of the Cyber Soldier project. The next maintenance on the projects was 2 weeks from now in Kings Row. A rural are with lots of people to just grab off the streets. And of course it's the only place where Human-Omnic tension are actually worse than Russia's. Didn't matter though, this was another chance to finish the man who did this to me and I sure as hell was going to take that chance. I could easily make it to Kings Row in a few minutes by traveling through any electronics but it's hard to make sure I don't come out anywhere that I'll be noticed. I'll just take a plane.

I rushed out pass the people at the factory still trying to get quotes from any sources they could when I noticed something. A woman in what appeared to be a orange jumpsuit, a big brown coat clearly she was not used to Russia winters, ski goggles and a machine she hid inside her coat. Wasn't very hard to notice when you can jump into any machine you feel like. I did a quick scan of the woman knowing I had seen her somewhere before. Half a second later I had a match. Lena Oxton. Now I know Overwatch was on good terms with Russia ever since a woman named Aleksandra Zaryanova joined it but why the hell were they here. Nothing important besides the destruction of the factory would even cause them to even look over here. Unless…

I was ripped from any thought I could have had by a British accent speaking to me. "Ello Love!" she said from behind me. I froze almost on the spot. I personally expected to get out of Russia without anybody seeing let alone talking to me. I rigidly turned to face her as I waved as casually as I could "Hello miss" as I pretended that I didn't know her name. " I just have to ask you did you know anything about the factory that burned down?" Her smile never left her face. "Wasn't it just some steel factory or something?" I acted like I knew nothing about it. She bit her thumb clearly thinking about something. "Confirms his suspicions" she whispered to herself before looking back to me "Thanks for helping me out love! Bye!" She quickly waved and blinked away. "What an odd woman, I wonder what she meant when she said 'confirmed her suspicions'." I thought but quickly waved off. I was only 35 minutes away from the airport and I wasn't going to get in someone else's business.

The moment I got into the airport I quickly rushed into line, the last few tickets for the plane to King Row were selling and I needed to get on that plane. I don't know why anyone would want to go there anyway with how much tension there is right now. My flight was scheduled to be at midnight. "Excuse me miss do you have the time?" I politely asked. "4:35" she replied. I nodded as a thanks to her and walked outside to another nearby alleyway. Turning off my disguise I looked to my arm and brought up a projection of a few more bombs with the blueprint of the Ignite. I began to work maybe once I get all the kinks out I could make a bomb that could render a target immobile. At this point I was so caught in my work I didn't notice and hour had past, I have perfectly finished two bombs that I would need to scan so I could materialize them at any time, and the blue robot with a yellow helmet and a rocket launcher staring at me.

"Ah hello there" I said in the most uncaring voice. The robot stuck it hand in the air and fired what looked to be a light blue ball at the sky. I exploded in a beautiful blue hue. "I guess I would enjoy a good lightshow" I smiled not like the robot could tell since I was still wearing my visor. "Cut the crap" it said, odd it sounded feminine. I looked up from my blueprints at robot quickly scanning it. Well I guess it's not a robot but a suit and the body type and voice belong to…."Fareeha Amari" she slightly shifted in surprise from me knowing her name. She stayed silent. I guess it's my turn to speak again " So what exactly is Overwatch doing in Russia? Nothing special has happened for a while now, and the Omnic problem has more or less died down." I questioned "Right now you the problem" She flatly stated "Care to explain?" Something wrong here. That flare she shot in the air wasn't just random and that "whoosh" sound that came as she was talking. I put my hand in my pocket materializing my revolver, of course I wouldn't hurt the woman in front of me but just in case something happens. "A rouge Omnic" she started when another whoosh sound came much closer to me than the other "with the knowledge of Overwatch operatives and that can level an entire Talon facility in under 30 minutes by himself if a major danger to society. We have orders to bring you to the Overwatch base" Just as she finished the her sentence a hail of pulse rounds we laid into me. I blocked most of them with my arms some doing significant damage. "Cheers love! The Calvary's here!" I turned to see Tracer once again. Well note to self, make something that can block bullets. "Omnic!' an unknown Russian voice roared. "You will be coming with so cannot endanger the people of Russia!" she said firmly. Aleksandra Zaryanova, I guess that's what she looks like. She held a giant particle beam in her hands. How a human could hold such a thing was beyond me but I had more important matters. "So before I escape can I scan your particle cannon Ms. Zarya?" I asked who know she could say yes. She grit her teeth in anger before firing a particle grenade at me. I easily dodged it. "Sorry but I have someone I have to kill before I can even think about being incarcerated" Tracer charged me shooting another clip of her pulse pistols. I data shifted behind a trash can to get some distance. They were looking around try to….find me? I guess Overwatch had not idea I could teleport. "Ogon po gotovnosti!" I was pulled from my position and thrown into the wall with what seem to be a black hole.

 _ **Let's get one thing straight. I may be a robot now but I can sure as hell feel pain. Now I bet you wondering why I would add that? Well the sensor I added help me react much faster. The moment I feel a tinge of pain I can turn and fire off three well placed shot before the person could react.**_

Being thrown into a wall at about 25 miles per hour hurt like hell especially after being shot with 40 pulse pistol rounds. I fell about 20 feet to the floor with a massive clunk. Zarya picked me up by the throat, which luckily I don't need to breath, and held me there. "This is strength!" she yelled. Now that I have a good look at her she looks oddly familiar. Almost like I had seen her somewhere before. But before I figured out where I was dropped once again. "Tracer, the EMP cuffs" Now I don't like the sound of EMP because I haven't tested what would happen to me if this body was shut down by one. I sure as hell wasn't going to find out. I materialized one of the bombs I made in my right hand. Sure it was untested but I didn't have a choice. This one I call Nova, imagine a mega flash bang. Just as they got close enough I detonated it.

 _ **3rd person**_

A large flash appeared in the alleyways basically looking like a brighter and whiter version of the sun. When the light cleared Phara, Tracer and Zarya were still holding their eyes temporarily blinded by the huge burst of light. When their vision came back the mystery Omnic was gone. Zarya slammed her first into the wall causing it to crack slightly. She grit her teeth once again. Phara took of her helmet and put her hand up to her ear. She hoped she would have to make this call. She waited for a brief second before saying "Sir?" A man on the other side of the phone answered. "If you're calling me this early I'm guessing the mission was a failure" he stated bluntly in his gruff voice. "Yes sir it was" she put a hand on the back of her head clearly nervous about the failure.

"What did you learn about him." Phara looked at the trash can that the Omnic had somehow gotten behind. "It can teleport, has an extremely fast reaction time, and can create things out of thin air" She looked down at where he had hit the ground. A slightly crushed flash drive laid there. "Sir, it seems that the Omnic dropped a flash drive here. Ill upload now." Phara plugged the flash drive in to a small electronic cube before waiting and putting it back in her suit. "Winston!" The man yelled with his gruff voice. The man began walking back in forth in his office at the Watch point Grand Mesa before a massive gorilla walked in. "Soldier 76 Sir you called?" The man turned around his red visor locking onto Winston as he stayed silent for a few seconds." Phara found something that I'm going to need you to analyze. Dismissed!." The gorilla gave the soldier a nod before heading out. "Did you learn anything else about him?" Phara put her hand up to her chin before looking to Tracer who was shivering looking somewhere else, and to Zarya still furiously hitting the wall. "He has a vendetta against someone related to Talon " Winston rushed back into the room "Sir! The drive was already decoded. Though it was mostly crushed we were able to tell the next Talon base the Omnic may be going to is in Kings Row!" Soldier turned to look at the giant gorilla before giving a nod in appreciation. "You get that? We'll be sending you to Kings Row, do you think you'll need reinforcements?" Phara looked to Tracer before mouthing the words "will we need help?". Tracer nodded vigorously before she went back to shivering."We believe we will need assistance" Soldier 76 thought of all the people they had available. Mei and D.v.a Mercy, and Lucio had gone to Korea to help survivors of a giant Omnic attack. Mcree was on his way back but wouldn't be here for another three days. Zenyatta and Hanzo were on some retreat to find balance that Genji urged him to at least try. Bastion was watch Torbjorn work and Torbjorn hated it like usual. " Reinhardt, Genji and I will be heading there to assist you. We'll be there in 2 days" The call ended just as he ended his sentence. "Alright!" She firmly yelled causing both Zarya and Tracer to look at her "Pack your stuff were heading to Rings Row"

 _ **Andre Pov**_

"Didn't expect that to go as well as it did" I chuckled as I repaired myself. Sure I got the living shit beat out of me but I got away and that's really all that matter. And I killed a lot of time. I'd finish repairing myself later as I needed to get to the plane. I disguised as my human form as I got on the plane. Of course it was going to be a quick ride but I thought I'd might as well sleep, not that I needed to anyway. When I awoke the plane had just landed. As everyone began to rise and get their I walked to the front. I looked outside the building and saw Omnic rights protesters against police units. Classic day in Kings Row but I don't have time for that. I ran through some rural areas where nobody would see me continually data shifting till I got to one of the factories I owned here. I began to repair myself and upload the blue prints I had created into the computer rendering them, fixing the bugs and then back into myself so I could create them anytime I needed. I also added a little upgrade to my cape just to make it bullet proof. I could cover myself if I need with it. Now it was time to study the Talon factory.

I sat on top watching every movement, every person on the outside. I chucked another new bomb, Recon, which when it detonated on the building I could see everyone on my HUD. The weird thing was that security from the last time had tripled. I guess that little scare of someone breaking into their base, destroying it, and getting away with valuable information was enough to cause to take some extra precautions. I saw one of the men leave the base, he was obviously drunk stumbling and mumbling random curses and phrases. A materialized a dagger in my hand, spinning it around before hurling it at the man 4 stories below me. It embedded itself into his neck. He stumbled a bit before starting to fall, I quickly shifted down to the street before grabbing him before he hit the ground. I searched the body before finding a Talon issued phone. Quickly hacking it I noticed a few things. They had issued a notice about a certain handsome rouge Omnic. "If any personnel go missing, act different, or leave post go into high alert and lock down the building" the message said. And of course I just killed one of them. I grabbed his identification before throwing him into a dumpster. Doesn't matter I got 12 days to study this base inside and out and the whole world knows who I am and the two biggest organizations are after my ass. If anything this is going to be hell of fun.

 **Well that's chapter 1 done. I think I may have an all out confrontation between Overwatch Talon and Andre but it's not 100% for certain. He'll definitely be acquainted with Overwatch by chapter 4. But as before leave reviews and ask question who knows I may change the course of the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Overwatch vs. Glitch vs. Talon

Day and night, I spent watching every movement, person, their ranks, deliveries. So far I've learned in this two story building there are about 120 talon operatives, 42 civilians, 12 Bastion level Omnics, all currently offline at this time probably charging, 3 pods that look like the ones I was put into and 10 heavily armored guards on the outside. Of course I had to do this stealthily. Civilians were at risk and this is one of the three major food distributing factories in all of Kings Row. Kind of odd that nobody has gone into the back room yet to see this terrorist organization. If this place goes down famines will break out all across Kings row and I rather not have people starving or the Omnics blamed for that. So no Ignites or powerful explosives, even the Nova could be considered overkill. Who cares I have three days left and I need a plan. Quick.

The day had come, I was upon the same building I was for the past 2 weeks as I saw the limo pull up and 3 men walk out of it towards the building. Something was wrong not a single one was the man I was looking for. I slammed my fist into the floor. After the must have found the man dead. They must have decided to play it safe. Shit! There has to be some information about him now, I can't give up yet not with him so close. I disguised as myself and walked into the packing part of the factory making my way over to the loud speaker, quickly hacking it to play a recording then walking toward a corner of the room. After the civilians clear out I won't have to be a stealthy as I thought since Talon's one step ahead of me. I smirked to myself. This man really knows how to play his cards right. Right as I finished my thought a message began to play on the loud speaker. "Civilians, I don't want to take up much of your time. But you have about 5 minutes before the bomb placed in this facility detonates. Of course you could stay and try to defuse it. You just have to find it" Its deep voice began to cackle as it faded away. Everything was silent. Then within the blink of an eye everyone was scrambling to get out of the building. Trampling, pushing and tackling each other all in the hopes of saving themselves. Disgusting. Also how did nobody see through that? It was like two sentences and a voice that was obviously using a filter! Didn't concern me though, it was about time Glitch paid Talon another visit.

I materialized every weapon I needed. Daggers were attached to my wrist so I could grab and wield them at anytime, both revolvers in my hand, my rifle on my back and the grenades attached to my sides. I quickly cooked the nova in my hand before kicking open the door. Every Talon grunt looked in my direction simultaneously and stared. I tossed the Nova into the middle of the room and turned away, shielding myself from the light. I heard a bang followed by a string of profanities, beeps, and screams. I turned to see everyone covering their eyes and the bastions trying to repair their vision. I walked towards the one of the heavily armored men putting the revolver against his head, I pulled back the hammer and fired. That's when all hell broke loose. Shots began to be fired from all angles. I kicked a table over and jumped behind it. I peeked over firing the 6 rounds in my revolver, each bullet finding its marks in the head of a grunt, before pulling out my rifle. These bullets were made to penetrate the strongest of metal that includes Bastion level Omnics. I rolled over on to my stomach taking aim, firing at the top level of the building towards one of the sentry Bastions. The bullet penetrated the Bastion gun causing it to whir and fire shrapnel in all different directions. The pieces lodged themselves into other men hiding behind the machinery.

The sound of a crash echoed across the entire building. It sounded like a door being torn off its hinges and slammed into the floor. I turned to see multiple men breaking open the doors I kicked in earlier. A hail of bullets came in my direction. I put up my cape, absorbing multiple bullets but I knew I didn't have much time before the shield on my cape broke. I looked up to see all of the Bastions aimed at me poised to gun me down the moment my shield broke. I quickly data shifted into one of the Bastion unit. Changing a few line of code here another line of code there and bam! I now had a Bastion under my control. I commanded it to fire on the others, it ripped through their metal as other Bastions and grunts turned their weapons on what used to be their own team mate. I data shifted out of the Bastion immediately bolting for cover as they continued to gun down the poor mech. Weighing my options I was severely outgunned and they were going to continuously call in more reinforcements till I died. These grunts could continuously be wasted so they were so replaceable, damn cockroaches. I put my hand on my chest, opening it to reveal a little purple power core. Welp if anything I get to test out my new design. Right before I touched it a window on the top floor exploded. I can't get a break today can I?

"I've got you in my sights!" was what I heard after, a man with a 76 jacket jumped down from the story up top mowing down every in front of him with impeccable accuracy. Soon more followed as a giant armored knight crashed down putting up a massive shield in between me and the grunts. "Are you okay my friend?" he bellowed. I nodded quickly causing him to laugh "Vunderful my friend! Looks like we made it here just in zhe nick of time!" he yelled in his thick German accent. I really liked this guy. Seems cool. Tracer, Phara, Zarya and a green robot cyborg ninja dude came through the roof. "Rocket barrage incoming!" Phara yelled as multiple rockets crashed down destroying all of the Bastions before she turned to the grunts. Explosions rocked the back factory, I immediately rolled away from the massive explosions before pulling out my daggers. I teleported to each grunt I could get close enough to impaling them before moving to the next, their bodies going limp before they could even realize what had happened. "Overwatch? How'd they find out about this" One of the heavily armored grunts questioned. "Doesn't matter we need to get out of here! Destroy the terminals and retreat!" One of the grunts who I assumed to be their leader yelled. Bullets stopped flying our directions but began to hit the machinery instead destroying them. We kept firing taking out as many grunts as we could as they fled the building. As the last grunt fled it was just me and 6 Overwatch members. I walked over to the sparking terminal seeing if I could data mine anything from it. Of course it was completely busted, and I would probably be paying to fix most of this factory. The wonders of having a monopoly.

I looked back to the man in the red visor and 76 jacket. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he was just sitting there staring at me. Instinctively I put my hand close to my revolver just in case. It was eerily silent, neither side was saying anything. "What's your name kid?" he finally questioned, breaking the silence. "Andre Williams" I quickly scanned him the robot and the man in armor "And you are the vigilante soldier 76" He looked back to Phara who proceeded to shake her head. He looked back at me "I didn't think my reputation would catch so many people's attention. But that's not the reason we are here. We're here for you. We'd like you to join Overwatch" He stated. I do remember Phara saying something about that. "I'm going to have to decline that offer. I have a mission to do and I rather not run around the world playing hero." The man in the armor, Reinhardt Wilhelm, began to chuckle which turned into uproarious laughter. "This is just like when you joined Overwatch 76! You gave that same reasoning!" He continued laughing for a few more seconds before finally calming down.

 _ **Little bit of an author's note. In this story they don't know 76 is really Jack yet, they don't know Ana is alive and they don't know Reaper is Gabriel.**_

"Either way" Soldier began again "you seem to know a lot about Talon's bases while also being a threat to society. We can't just leave you alone. Either you come with us or we take you by force." I stared at him for a few seconds before giving my answer "Again I'm not coming with you. This mission is way too important for me to just drop and come to Overwatch" Soldier sighed before looking back to me again " You keep repeating the phrase 'Your mission'. What exactly do you mean by that" I chuckled at that question before showing them my hand. "my mission is to find the man that did this to me" I curled my hand into a fist "and end him so nobody else ends up like me!" I yelled as I swung my arm to the side. "ENOUGH!" I looked to the right of the green robot to see Zarya seething in anger. " You endanger the civilian lives here and in Russia, refuse your chance at redemption and then act like your fighting for some noble cause? You don't deserve to be exist in this world" She vented. Phara walked to the side of her "As long as you remain free innocent lives will always be at risk." she stated coldly. She flew into the air before firing rockets at me. I dodged each one with ease knowing where it was going to land before she even fired it. A purple beam came from my side while I was dodging the rockets allowing me just enough time to jump over it. I looked to see Zarya holding her massive weapon. Last time I remembered it was shooting explosive balls not lasers. Behind her was Tracer was sitting next to green robot who I was unable to identify and Reinhardt talking to soldier 76. Looks like they had no intention of joining the fight. I wonder what they are planning.

 _ **3rd Person**_

Reinhart leaned over to soldier whispering very loudly "Those two are extremely hot headed you know." causing soldier to grunt in agreement. "We were watching from the moment he went in and zhey still don't realize zhat we still haven't seen all of his tricks, he did only take on a Talon base by himself." Reinhardt added. "They're kids, they'll learn one of these days" 76 gruffly stated, he looked to Genji who was sitting down meditating before looking back to fight.

Andre continued dodging rockets and the purple particle beam before pulling out his own revolver. He teleported close to Zarya before aiming the gun at her head poised to pull the trigger before she could even try to react. He shot but the bullet never reached its intended target. It just ended up being absorbed by a purple bubble that formed around her. Andre jumped a few feet back before Zarya turned to smirk at him. "What's the matter? Is that all you got?" At this point she was just goading Andre, and it was working. He charged back in more recklessly then he had ever before continuously slashing at the barrier with his dagger until it eventually shattered causing Zarya to slide back. Her body glowing and her weapon vibrating intensely. "Heh, that's more like it" She lobbed three more grenades 2 of them easily dodged by Andre the last one just barely hitting its mark. The blast sent Andre to the top story slamming into the roof before landing on the balcony where the Bastions were. Andre rolled over onto his back. "Barrier that blocks incoming damage and powers you up. Noted." He sighed. He was violently ripped from his thoughts of adding a mechanism like that to his cape by a rocket destroying the balcony he was on and rag dolling his body across the factory. Zarya walked over and stepped on his back. "Now you going to come with us to our base, where you will be judged on your action" Phara said as she floated down. "You Omnics have no reason to live in our world" Zarya said as she stepped down harder. Reinhardt moved poised to intervene before Genji stood up. "He nowhere near done, he may be a challenge to take down" Reinhardt ready to argue was stopped by soldier who just put his hand on the massive mans shoulder. He nodded causing Reinhart to sit back down.

"You think you know what justice really is?" Andre seethed " You throw that word around so much but your reasoning is incredible stupid. Your attacking someone whose trying to take down one of the biggest terrorist organizations and your girlfriend is only doing this because shes to hard headed to to think of a robot as anything but killers." Andre shifted a few meters back from under Zarya foot both fist clenched. " That has to be the most stupid...asinine… SHARK JUMPING BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!" ( _ **Authors note: To anyone who knows that reference good job and I'm proud of you. I would love to know how many of you actually know where its from.)**_ Andre opened his chest again grabbing the shining purple ball. "POWER CORE ACTIVATED!" The core enveloped the robotic body in a electrical purple aura ( **Purple nana-boost)** visibly crackling at random times. "Now this is a fun little addition to my body, I'd love to explain my glorious creation but this body can only sustain it for 10 minutes so let's get this over with. Within milliseconds Andre had closed the gap between himself and Zarya delivering a punch to the gut causing a visible shockwave to come out of her back. Zarya held her stomach before falling to her knees then onto her side unconscious. "Zarya!" Phara yelled before grabbing the limp body. "She just unconscious. I'll be able to say the same thing to you in a few second." he said. Phara flew into the air before screaming "Justice rains from above!" Andre easily dodged each rocket with his new found speed before stringing together 3 data shifts to get in range of the now stationary Phara. He wrapped his arm around Phara's neck. She struggled to breath as she tried to move his arm away. "Nothing you can do" he lazily stated before pushing here to the side and delivering a swift kick to her abdomen sending her spiraling into the floor. He fell from the second story easily landing on his feet before walking towards Zarya's unconscious body. He the revolver up so it leveled with her held head. " I refuse to believe this is the Zarya that my people respect. Some hard headed girl who's beliefs block her eyes from helping people." His hand found the trigger but the revolver was quickly knocked out of his hand by a green blade.

 _ **Andre Pov**_

"I expected you to stay still the entire time green robot cyborg ninja…..dude?" I actually had no idea what to call him after the scan failed to find out who he is. "Genji. My name is Genji and I will be your opponent" he stated. I activated my HUD seeing my body could only sustain the power core for 4 minutes and 45 seconds. I held up my daggers as he ushered me with his hands to attack him. I dashed at him poised to strike when suddenly a green dragon appeared. "Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" The moment I processed what had happened I put the daggers up in a X shape to block his swing. The strike from Genji nearly broke my guard, hitting much harder then I had anticipated. He went on the attack hitting multiple slashes dealing a lot of damage to my body. Sparks were coming out, wires we ripped, and my body was much harder to control. If I was going to win this I needed to go on the offensive. His next slash I caught with one of my daggers. I grabbed my other one and slashed him across the stomach. He jumped back but I came with him. I slashed and struck as many times before he could block. After tanking all the damage I could deal to him in such a short burst before he came back much harder. Our attacks clashed one after another in perfect harmony. How we were able to perfectly counter every strike each other could throw out was beyond me but we did. We both jumped back pulling out our respective ranged weapons. His shurikens and my bullets continued to hit each other mid air, none of which came anywhere close to their desired location. I stopped firing and dashed towards him as he did the same. We ended up past each other and that was the end of our fight….and he knew that.

The green dragon surrounding Genji disappeared as he fell on one knee supporting himself with his sword. I grabbed my side multiple wires coming out all sparking. As I looked to my HUD I noticed I was out of time. My vision began to start to fade to black. I was having trouble standing as my body wavered side to side. "Not where I expected to go down" I chuckled to myself. I could hear Genji panting heavily as he turned to look at me. Even through that metal I could tell he was smiling. "An excellent fight" He sincerely said before getting up and putting his sword away. My body crumpled to the floor, my sight was filled with warning signs then my vision went black.

 _ **3rd Person**_

Genji stood and began to stumble towards Soldier 76 before beginning to fall. Tracer quickly blinked to catch him before he hit the floor. "Are you ok love?" Her tone clearly concerned " Yes…I'm fine. " Clearly it was straining for him to even talk. Soldier stared at Genji clearly thinking about this whole ordeal. " A man who could push even Genji to his limits. Let's hope he chooses to help and not destroy." He thought to himself. "Tracer" he firmly yelled causing to stand at attention "Take Genji back to the drop ship. Call Winston and tell him to prepare a cell." She nodded before helping Genji start walking. " Reinhardt take the robot." His name is Andre" Reinhardt firmly replied before slinging him over his shoulder. "Reinhardt meet us in the forest 5 miles away from town. It will give Winston enough time to study the footage to make an inescapable cell." He nodded before walking out the blown open wall. "I'll take care of these two" He said to himself. He pulled out his healing canister and began to work.

 _ **Andre POV**_

My vision began to flicker in and out. Judging by how my body was I was being carried. Only person who was big enough to carry me was- "Ah my friend I see you are awake" I'm so glad it was Reinhart " Your battle against Genji was amazing. I've never see anyone keep up with him after he reached perfect harmony with himself." I wanted to retort but my body just didn't have the energy to say anything back. Suddenly a dart embedded itself in the knights amour causing him to stutter step before falling over. I slammed into the ground looking towards the sky because I had no energy to turn my head. An elderly woman stepped next to me. Though my vision was fading in and out I could completely make out her face. A yellow eye with a tattoo under it and long white hair covering her other. Leaned close and whispered " Listen closely I know what Overwatch does doesn't concern you or help you with your goal but please, they cannot take down Talon without. Likewise you cannot take down Talon alone. Please I beg you." She pulled out a rifle and shot my chest causing my energy to rise a nit. "Your answer?" I looked her in the eye before I answered. "I'll agree for now as long as…" My body almost shutting down from the strain "It doesn't screw with my agenda" She smiled before I interrupted "And…what is your name. " Her smile slightly wavered before an answer came "Ana Amari but please do not tell anyone about this, and make sure Reinhardt doesn't tell anyone either. Can I trust you?" I nodded before my vision went black when it flickered back I was in a sitting position staring at Reinhardt. "It was her wasn't it. Ana…" he said in the most serious tone I have heard him in. I nodded causing his mood to immediately brighten. "The only problem is we cannot….tell anyone about…..this." It was so hard to continue blinking in and out of consciousness. He solemnly nodded before throwing me back over his shoulder. I blacked out again.

When I awoke I was in a jail cell. Phara stood guard outside. The cell was pretty small, just a bed and a toilet. I began to materialize my equipment so I could start to fix myself up. Phara immediately turned when she heard the sound pointing her rocket launcher at me. "W-Where did you get that" She stammered while trying to make it still seem like she was in control. "Calm yourself. These are just my tools to repair my body so I stop blinking in and out of consciousness." She stared at me hand still on the trigger. "Phara. Please stop antagonizing our guest. You are needed at the meeting anyway." Genji looked towards me before Phara interrupted "But who's going to watch-" Genji put his hand up " I will. I'm suppose to escort him in 10 minutes." Phara grumble something before taking her leave. Genji walked towards my cell. "Your fighting style….where did you learn it." His tone became deadly serious in the blink of an eye. "One of the kids at my orphanage taught me a 17 years back." Genji grabbed his sword his anger clearly showing "Impossible! Nobody but a Shimada should know that style!" That name he said. It brought back a multitude of memories "Shiro." I said to myself. His hold on his sword wavered."Judging by the information of I have on your family I can connect your family. Your uncle had a son. Shiro. He learned the technique before you uncle was killed. He taught me but with daggers." Genji relinquished his grip. " And what has happened to him?" I looked towards the ground " I- don't know" He nodded before opening the cell door. He immediately handcuffed me and ushered me to follow him. We walked through the mess hall past the dorms until we reached the meeting room.

 _ **3rd Person**_

As Andre and Genji took their seat Winston looked to see all of the Overwatch members who had gotten back from their missions _ **(Excluding Junkrat Roadhog Symmetra. They'll be introduced later. )**_ before he began to talk. "The reason I need to get you guys together was for me to explain what else we found on that flash drive. Talon has started a project known only as the Cyber Soldier Initiative Project." Andre burst into laugh after hearing that causing everyone to look at him in confusion "Overwatch just found out about this now?" Winston was utterly confused along with everyone else in the room. "W-what do you mean?" I shifted forward to where the gorilla was standing. The handcuff stayed on which surprised me. Winston must be extremely smart. "This Talon project has been going in for 15 years" Everyone's eyes widened" And how would you know that" Phara said obviously trying to get me slip up." Well" I pointed my thumb towards myself " I'm one of the revenants of that failed project. I guess they decided to resurrect this project" Winston stood mouth agape until he regained his composure. He fixed his glasses and began to speak again "So.. um… care to fill us in on what this project entails." I nodded "The project's goal is to fuse the human brain with the processing power of the internet. A soldier who can see every attack coming and knows everything about their enemy just by seeing them. Basically soldier 76 with his tactical visor on at all time with the processing power of a search engine." They all nodded except for Phara who again was still trying to make me look stupid. "So you're telling me your this super soldier with this processing power? Hard to believe considering your still in handcuffs." I snapped the hand cuffs in half then broke them off each one of my wrist. I looked to Winston before mouthing an apology to which he just nodded. "Yes I did gain this processing power after I died. "WHAT!" Tracer and Mercy simultaneously yelled before sprinting towards him. "How could you die as a robot. Wouldn't you just be shut down?" Mercy said. "Tell us what happened. Tell us what happened!" Tracer pushed for him to answer. Andre shifted back breaking the grip from the two. Well what happened was….

( _**Read the prologue for the story again)**_

And that's probably when you guys learned about me" The room was silent, everyone was staring hard at Andre. Winston was the one to break the silence "Well…do you know what happened to the other test subjects?" Andre looked to the floor "Sadly when I got to my body I saw only 3 people. What happened to the other three I don't know." Andre slammed his fist into the table. "I should have come back faster to save them" "A Female Voice began to play all around us. "Winston? A video has surfaced that you may want to see." Everyone looked to the screen to see horrifying images of decapitates Talon soldiers. Some cut in half, some in fifths, some missing their heads all with a destroyed factory on fire in background. On top of the mountain of corpses was a man. Half his chest exposed with his robe draped around him. His legs robotic tipped off with sandals. A purple dragon surrounded his blade as he sheathed it. He looked at the camera before disappearing. I Andre looked towards Genji before one word escaped his mouth. "Shiro?"

 _ **And cliff hanger. I hope you readers enjoyed this little bit of a longer chapter cause I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Any feedback would be great. Until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Childhood Memories Unearthed

I stood in shock as me and the Overwatch team stared at the now blank screen. The guy who I thought would have been powerless, who could have died right after, somehow managed to escape and was standing before us. Flashbacks of my childhood began to comeback of that fateful day. The mistake that cost me, no all of us our lives in some way or another. Images of pick pocketing, robbing, and being with them flooded back to me. Shiro and the other 5, though I could make out their faces but I couldn't remember their names. Winston looked at me before fixing his glasses. "Let's see that factory was in…Australia. I guess we can track him down. Um…. Andre do you know him?" I nodded slowly "In a sense yes, but he should be dead. Though from what I remember he wasn't there when I found my dead body. " I tried to remember farther, more images came into my head before the man with the robotic hand, Vladimir McQuad, came from the darkness of my own nightmares. He stood there, his very presence taunting. He put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately gripped the hand and threw him over my shoulder. Before I could attack him while he was on the ground he was replaced with Phara. The dark room was replaced with the meeting room I was just in. Phara was writhing in pain from being slammed into the floor. But what if it wasn't Phara. What if this was a mind game by Vladimir. I gripped my revolver ready to fire when a bright light enveloped my vision.

 _ **3rd Person**_

Andre's visor was emitting a golden light streaming all the way to the ceiling. He was completely still. Phara got up rubbing her back before breaking the silence "What just happened?" Zenyatta floated forward as he grabbed the golden ball off Andre shoulder causing him to collapse to his knees. "This persons is full of spite" he began calmly " he only strives for vengeance, though it's a good cause the way he's going about this is wrong will soon consume him. That flashback must have seemed so real for you movement to accelerate that quickly" Andre just held his head before changing his appearance to a human so he could rub his temples. Winston jaw dropped. He immediately ran over picking up Andre in his original human form. "What is this! Technology that allows you to perfectly disguise as anything. Even the skin seems perfect! How did you do this?." Andre looked to the big ape and smiled. Another person he could enjoy technology with. "This body can transform into data at will. Finding the data of a human is easy considering I can just scan them. This body creates a perfect replica and becomes it though it can only have it up for so long." Winston nodded feverishly eager to learn more but Andre needed to talk to Zenyatta. "So these Flashbacks are triggered by what?" Zenyatta held both the harmony and discord orbs in his hand "Uncovering your past will allow you brief respite. But the moment you remember to much the discord will creep in corrupting memory causing it to become a nightmare." Before Andre could say another word there was a knock at the entrance of the base.

Immediately everyone went for their respective weapons before it went completely silent. "Nobody knows this base is still operating." Soldier whispered "Our positioning must be compromised" Andre reverted back to a robot before standing up unfazed by the whole situation before leaving the room. Phara and Zarya immediately sprinted to chase him down but he was already on the other side of the building at the entrance. He opened the door to see a small robot no bigger than a basketball. It was hovering and had two arms and a big blue screen. It has two lines and a "u" making a little face on it. "You got here much faster than I expected you know. I didn't even have time to tell them why you would be here." Andre said patting the little things head. It beeped and chirped in response "When did you get a first class pass?" It responded with more chirps and beeps. "You said you couldn't accept those benefits!" Its face changed to one of slight nervousness. "ITS SO CUTE" Tracer yelled before blinking on top of the little bot and wrapping it in her arms. Confused the bot mimicked the hug before looking Andre for help. Andre just put his hands up in mock defeat not knowing how to help him.

"Mind explain what this thing is?" Soldier said as he walked through the mess hall with the rest of the team. "Where are my manner. This little bot is Cog. Say hi Cog." Cog just replied with more beeps. Soldier grunted in acknowledgement to it before turning back to Andre. "What is it doing here?" Andre put his hand on Cog before proceeding to answer his question" Cogs going to remodel this base while me and Genji go to Australia" Zarya pushed to the front clearly angered that Andre thought he could just make decisions now "Since when do you make decisions. Last time we checked you are still our prisoner." Andre waved her off really not in the mood to deal with her. "What do you mean by remodel the base. Where would we even get the technology to even upgrade everything?" Winston asked. "Well Cog has been running my factory ever since I've been gone so he knows a thing or two about technology and we have the more than enough money to fix this place up. Of course I'm going to have to put you all on allowances. You all have a total on 10 million dollars to spend on your rooms. Just talk to Cog and he can get it done." Cog gleefully chirped in the back of the room. Mercy's eyes widened "10 million. There so much we could do with that though we all have to manage our share of it wisely." Andre and Cog looked towards Mercy before laughing. Mercy grew increasingly red with embarrassment "W-What did I do wrong?" Andre's laughing began to die down as he shushed Cog, who was still gleefully chirping and beeping "Share? How cheap do you think we are? If we are going to be working with Overwatch it needs to be presentable and efficient. You get 10 million each." The word sunk like a rock to the other members. They all remained silent. Zarya, who was completely dumbfounded, wanted to know "How did you acquire so much money?" Cog began to beep once more before looking back to Andre "Yup couldn't have said it better myself. Why are you guys looking at me like I'm crazy?" Reinhardt scratched his chin before speaking up "What did zhe little robot say?" And then it struck Andre. "I forgot you don't understand the beeping. Think of it a bit like morse code. Cog was talking to you Zarya, he said 'Haven't you noticed the man who owns the biggest steel company in Russia who monopolized most of the steel countries in the world has never shown their face?' then he asked why all the odd people were staring at him." Come to think of it Zarya had never seen the richest man in Russia. Nobody had! "The reason being is your looking at him right now."

Everyone was in awe about how this man was able to do all of this. "The next question is why would we let you go to Australia?" Zarya said reminding everyone of what he had said earlier. "Because if you paid any attention to anything besides your muscles you would know that the man who took down one of the Talon factories is someone I know. This could be a chance to get another member who knows a lot about the inner workings of Talon." Zarya snorted in frustration "How would we know you wouldn't try to escape?" Cog beeped and chirped causing Zenyatta and Bastion to nod. "The little robot does make a good point. Send Tracer and Genji along with him. He could easily be subdued by Genji if he tries to run. Zenyatta said. "You understand zhe little robot?" Reinhardt inquired causing both Bastion and Zenyatta to nod "Then its settled. You have three days to pack your things then you'll be heading to Australia." Soldier said " Everyone else tell Cog the details you want for your room. As everyone began to disperse Cog floated over to Phara grabbing her hand. She looked down to him confused on what it wanted. It gave a little tug before beeping and pointing to the jail cell Andre was put in. She reluctantly followed.

 _ **Phara Pov**_

Cog pulled me into the cell where a table with a computer on top of it were. When had these gotten these here? Had that robot placed them here? How could Andre have had any time to get those down when Genji was watching? So many question flowed through my head but they all stopped with another gentle tug from Cog. He pointed to the table which now had a 3d layout of my suit. He floated up until he was eye level with me and then grabbed my helmet placing into in the 3d outline. He looked back at me before a few beeps came out of him. "Do you want me to take off my suit" It nodded and chirped. I grabbed each piece putting it into the 3 layout until I was free from the suit. The room wasn't anything like my suit. It wasn't stuffy or hot, even if I was wearing a tank top and shorts, and it wasn't constantly claustrophobic. It felt nice to be able to stretch again without hitting the confines of my suit. Cog began to project a blueprint which soon became an actual machine. How the small machine could do things like its creator was beyond me, maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. Cog began typing layers of code into the computer multiple scans being taken over my suit. Cog turned and floated to the corner of the room projecting what looked to be a sun tanning machine but much bigger and more complex. He looked to me and floated over to me before he grabbed hold of each end of my shorts and pulled them down. I blushed furiously before punching the little machine into the side of the wall. It wobbly floated up before rubbing its head, a little pixilated tear running down its face. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" I boomed obviously scaring it. It quickly floated over to the machine before opening it. He pointed to me then back to the machine. So it wanted me to undress so I could get in that machine. "Why couldn't he just make you talk It would have been so much easier" I mumbled to it. I grabbed my shirt before realizing he's connected to his master. I lunged towards Cog gabbing him and holding him in the air. "Your master can not see this right?" I said in a serious tone. It shook its head left and right, its expression visibly showed its fear. Did this robot really have emotions?

I quickly dismissed the thought as I went to undressing. I removed my black tank top only leaving my completely black bra and undergarments. I removed those before looking into the mirror Cog had made for me. I'm going to have to apologize to that little robot later. I looked at my body, I wasn't bragging or anything but I was extremely pretty. I was well built not too much muscle but enough to show I was strong. I had a pretty large chest though not as big as Mei's. I stood at almost 6 feet though about an inch and a half shorter. I turned around and looked at my butt, which had the right amount of fat and size to it . It was perfectly rounded and not a single blemish on my skin. was pretty proud of my body. I was pulled from myself ogling by Cog who was blushing furiously and pointed me towards the machine. I didn't even know robots could blush but that didn't matter. I was so embarrassed that I completely forgot about him. I stepped into the machine and laid face down hearing the top of the machine close. Blue lights began to glow all over my body. They we gliding everywhere all over my body. What felt like hours in this machine only turned out to be 30 seconds. The machine opened as I walked over to Cog who was typing over on the computer. I tried to get closer to see what he was typing and then the door opened.

 _ **Andre Pov 5 minutes ago**_

I was walking with Genji and Tracer, Tracer of course was asking a barrage of questions which I didn't mind answering since she was the only one in the original group who tried to capture me who didn't annoy the unliving shit out of me. "So how did it feel being connected to the internet for so long?" I had to think about that answer before replying " Well it's not really a matter of what I felt but it's of what happened. On one hand my reaction time is far beyond what any human could ever wish for, I have extensive knowledge on almost everything and I can create anything at will. But on the other hand I can barely remember my own friends, I'm constantly haunted by the reminder of the man that did this to me is still out there, and I'll never be in my real body though this is pretty close." She nodded "That's pretty dark" I sighed "Indeed it is" Once we had reached my cell Tracer blinked of and Genji began the walk back to his room. I opened the door to Phara, completely naked, bent over looking at Cog. She turned immediately at the sound of the door opening. Our eyes met as we stared at each other. She picked up Cog and through him at me while screaming. Though I should have easily been able to dodge it I was completely stunned by her beauty. She was gorgeous. I guess I just never noticed since she was always trying to capture or kill me. Cog slammed into my head causing my to fall to the floor and Cog to land on his back. "You Ok buddy?" His eyes were spinning and he gave a few disoriented beeps. I sighed happy he was ok before looking up to Phara who was completely dressed but still blushing very hard. I walked past her before looking to the computer. "You continue to impress me Cog. I didn't think you get your assignment done that quickly." Phara looked at me her eyes wide open "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASSIGNMENT? YOU MEAN TO SO ME NAKED?" She was completely beet red before I calmed her down. "No, his assignment was to scan your suit and get you measurements so we could make this" With a few movements on the keyboard the room was filled with a blue light. The armor sat their looking like the day she had first got it almost perfect. "The only difference is it's got a few upgrades on it. The visor can now see heat signatures, the jetpack last about five times longer, in has a little shield just like Zarya's that recharges overtime and it's completely weightless. She looked at the amour it was better than ever because of him. "Now I'm going to need you to leave. Take Cog back to your room and design it however you want I need to pack a few blueprints." She nodded in acknowledgement before walking out. "Thank you" was the only word that left her mouth.

Not even 5 minutes after she left the alarm system blared. Another distraction from my work. I put my hand on the computer shifting in to it and appearing in the meeting room next to Winston. Startled he jumped back, his massive weight slightly moving the ground. "How did you get here so fast?" I patted my own chest "This body can travel through technology" he rubbed his chin "Curious. Questions for another time" he said before the other members of Overwatch rushed in. Soldier 76 walked to the front of the room before beginning to talk. "As we speak right now there is a raid going on one of the pulse weapon armories about 30 miles away from here. Talon must really be stepping their game up if their ready to have a full all out war with the U.N. but their no reason to let them fight that war alone. Glitch, Phara, Reinhart, and Mcree you will all be heading down there. Now, Everyone else you will prepare the drop ship to take Glitch to Australia in two days. Dismissed!"

You know now it actually feels odd being called Glitch by them. I almost got used to them calling me by my real name. As we entered the plane Mcree extended his hand to me. "We never got to have a formal meeting. Names Jessie Mcree." I grabbed his hand "Andre Williams. Or if you want, Glitch" We both sat down in the middle of the ship. Just as the ship took of it became eerily serious. These guys knew how to take the job seriously. They knew what it meant if we failed.

20 minutes later the drop ship landed. The armory was on fire many corpse on the floor but the sound of gun fire was still going on. " Follow me my friends! For honor and glory!" The jovial knight yelled before charging at the side of the building. he easily smashed right through it before putting up a massive blue shield. "Get behind me my friends. I am your shield." Mcree fired 6 rounds instantly killing 6 talon grunts as they turned towards us. They began to shoot, every bullet bouncing off the shield as we returned fire. I shifted from behind the shield and put a grunt into a head lock. I attach an Ignite to him before hurling him into another group of soldiers. It detonated setting all of the ablaze. They tried to douse themselves not realizing how futile their attempts were, it would stop until their whole bodies was ashes. The sound of their screams died down and now the sound was replaces y the crackling of their skin. Now we had them in a position where we could easily take them out. Reinhardt put the shield down and began to swing his massive hammer easily crushing the Talon grunts who stood in his way. Phara was in the air ,blowing the grunts to pieces with her rockets. Mcree was hitting shot after shot taking down every grunt in his line of sight. I was dashing to each grunt slitting their throats with my daggers before moving onto the next one, with the occasional point blank headshot. And then randomly, silence.

"Ha we sure showed them!" Mcree said as he began to smoke a cigarette. "Yes! Look at them run with their tail between their legs! Cowards!' Reinhardt yelled. Something was wrong. Why would they attack an armory, open the vault which contained every weapon and then not steal any weapons. Except two. I looked to see an empty spot where what looked like a sniper rifle and another what looked to be a melee weapon of some kind. Then I heard it a massively powerful gunshot. Time seemed to slow down around me as I searched for where the bullet was coming from. I found it! 256 meters away in a Talon Helicopter. Judging by its speed and trajectory it was going to hit…. Phara in …..3 and a half seconds. Scanning the bullet I knew my bullets would not be enough to stop it and that bubble on Phara's armor would be torn to shreds by it. So without hesitation I shifted towards her and pushed her before the loud sound of metal being torn and wires being ripped filled the room.

 _ **3rd Person**_

Phara turned just in time to see Andre's chest being blown open by a bullet that was aimed exactly where she was standing a few seconds ago. He leaned side to side before collapsing. Phara stood in shock not yet fully registering what had just happened. "Man down!" Reinhardt yelled before grabbing Andre and throwing him over his shoulder. " C'mon Phara. We have to get him to Cog before it's too late." Phara, Mcree and Reinhardt ran towards the drop ship before putting him on it. The ship quickly got into the air and headed back to base at its max speed. The trip back took about ten minutes, once they docked Reinhardt forced the door open running down the hallway of their new base. Mcree looked in awe. "How that tiny robot got a second story done along with a landing bay is beyond me. Crazy what technology can do" Phara didn't have time to listen to Mcree ramble, she had to check on Andre .Phara sprinted after Reinhardt. She had to make sure he was ok. She needed to make sure he was alive.

By the time Phara had arrived Cog was already working on fixing the massive whole in his chest. Judging by Cogs facial expression this was a very tense situation. 5 hours a lot of sparks and welding later and Andre was fine. Though he wasn't moving Zenyatta translated that he would be moving in the next days but for now he was only able to talk. The cords that controlled the motor functions would take a while to get started. Winston and 76 were the first to talk to him.

"Do you have any idea what was stolen and had the power to do this to you?" 76 questioned. "Two weapons. One was in the form of a melee weapon the other was a pulse sniper rifle of the highest caliber" Andre answered easily making it seem like he had recovered. Soldier rubbed his chin. The possibility of a sniper having such a powerful weapon made him slightly nervous. "Any idea of what they are planning?" Andre looked at his own hand "To take such a big step…..they must be confident in this Cyber soldier project working. Or…they've already finished it. In case of the latter I need to go find Shiro. If he can point me in the direction of the rest of the group we may be able to get some help." Soldier nodded. "You are still going to leave in two days then." Winston and 76 both got up and walked out of the room leaving only Andre and Cog. The door opened once more "Another questi-" he was cut off by the sight of Phara standing in the doorway. "Why?" she said just barely above a whisper "Why would you save me from that shot? After all I've ever done was antagonize you." Andre laughed "At least I had a chance of surviving no human could have survived that shot" his tone immediately changed to serious "but if I had let you die right there from me holding a grudge it would never feel like I am doing the right think." She looked at him she could tell he was willing to go beyond for his version of justice. "What did you look like as a human?" she quietly asked. Andre change to his original human form. She walked over to the side of the bed, bent over and planted her lips against his. Andres world spun. he had no idea what was going on or how to respond to it until she pulled away, he was left wanting more. Don't die on you next mission" she said as she walked out.

 _ **Well now you guys know my secret pairing. Lemons will probably come after the Junker Arc theirs your hint at the next chapters. Until then stay classy.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Separated, Always Reunited.

The moment my body regained motor function I was out of bed traveling around the new and improved base. It was extremely early in the morning and I would not get to thank Cog for all his hard work. I walked out of my cell and upstairs passing the new meeting room. I looked inside to see multiple screens monitoring some of the biggest armories, factories and higher up people. The mess hall actually had clean tables the foods were prepared by chefs-bots from my own design, the hallways were cleaned to perfection and the rooms were no longer cramped together in few barracks. I strolled into the mess hall seeing Soldier 76 filling a massive mug of coffee before looking towards me. The lower part of his mask was off so he could actually drink it. "Didn't think anyone else was an early riser besides me" he chuckled to himself. "Technically I never have to sleep with this body but since you are here I have a question for you. Why do you hide your true identity from your team." Soldier gently sat the mug down." When did you figure it out?" he asked. I put my hand on the side of my visor "The first time you spoke to me my scan revealed two people you could have been. Odd thing was the voice synchronization was perfect with both the vigilante Soldier 76 and Strike commander Jack Morrison" He put his mug up to his lips drinking the warm liquid before putting it back on the table. He got up poised to leave before he stopped at the door way. "Jack Morrison died along with Gabriel Reyes and the original Overwatch. Maybe it's better that he stays dead and someone fill his shoes. Your flight leaves in 6 hours, be prepared" He said as he walked out of the room. I guess this is just a thing with old soldiers.

I walked down stairs to the landing bay to see Tracer rapidly blinking from one side grabbing luggage and chucking it back into the cargo area of the ship. "You know Talon owns most of Australia right?" my voice startled her causing her to drop her boxes. I shifted close enough to catch the boxes before they hit the floor, raising them back up "We need to put a bell on you love" She said laughing it off. "We don't plan to be there that long and even if we did it's not a good idea to be noticeable." I told her. "And how do you plan to find your friend anyway?" A green visor lit up the room as Genji walked in. Truthfully I never really thought of how we were going to find him. "Rat System!" Both Genji and Tracer looked at me in confusion. "The rats system was a series sewers and tunnels we used to lay low and escape from police in Russia, if he's somewhere in Australia he's going to be in the sewers for now." Genji stood unconvinced "Do you really think he'll stick to his roots while in a land he doesn't know?" I nodded "I may not know how long he's been there but if he's taking on Talon he must be laying low in the sewers right now. The door opened revealing 76. He walked towards us looking at the ship. "Everything prepared for your trip?' He asked. We all simultaneously nodded. "Then I expect you all to be gone in 5 minutes, contact Winston at the moment of you arrival." With that said and done soldier turned around and walked out.

We boarded the plane, the plan was to get to Australia in 2 days and land 8 mile outside the nearest Talon owned village. "So what's the plan to get past the Talon setup?" Tracer said finally breaking the silence. I showed the projection that I was looking at on my arm. "Easiest place to reach the sewer system is a mile past the Talon settlement. You two can't be seen anywhere near the base or that could set all bases on lock-down. You each need to go around and we will meet up here." I pointed at a circle near the entrance to a quarry. "If we can open that manhole there it will lead directly to the main passage pipe." I slid the projection to the side to show a layout of the sewer systems. "There are three big rooms in side of the sewer system that would never be hit by an excess sewage flood. If he's still here he's in one of those rooms" Finished with my explanation I caused the projection to disappear." Tracer scratched her head deep in thought "Why don't we just land at the manhole then?" I was going to reopen the program for her again but just realized it be easier to explain it " There are 4 main facilities around the central man hole. Walking through those as an Overwatch Agent or a rouge project is a bad idea." Genji sat next to tracer silently contemplating every word that came out of my mouth. He finally looked up at me before asking his question "If me and Tracer are going around the facility, how will you get there?" I swapped through every disguise program I had before ending at my robot body. "I'll just walk through, nobody notices me ,we meet up with no problem." Genji nodded at the idea before getting up to go to his side of the plane. I decided to put myself in a sleep state just so I didn't have to wait another day in a half.

The moment the plane landed my screen turned back on. I shifted a bit to the left to see Tracer grabbing her signature pistols and Genji cleaning his sword. I sat up throwing my feet over the seat before standing up. "We ready?" I said which they replied to me with a quick nod. "Alright then I'll meet you guys at the manhole" I started my sprint towards the settlement confident I could make I there within the hour. There were multiple broken rocks, shrapnel inside holes caused by explosions, broken robots, and animals with much higher radiation levels that should be possible. I kept running forward the settlement now in eye sight but I was still nowhere near it. Then what looked like a patrol group began to head in my direction. I quickly rolled behind a rock, occasionally looking over hoping they wouldn't notice me. Hopefully I wouldn't have to kill them, it would be real awkward waltzing in as one of them without an explanation of what happen. "Scorpion!" I heard a one of them scream in fear. I snapped to attention looking over the rock, each grunt had their guns out read for a fight. Suddenly a giant abomination of a robot erupted from the ground. It looked like multiple robots had been crushed together to form its body, each on the eyes on it still lit up. Its swung its massive hands knocking to men away and grabbing one. He was lifted into the air by it, he began to plead and beg for help but it fell on deaf ears as the machine snapped his body in half before dropping the now broken man. It burrowed back underground causing the ground to shake as it went for the other men. "Retreat! Get outta here! This one's evolved to mu-" He never finished his sentence as he smashed by its massive tail. Whatever the hell these things are they seem like they are impossible to kill.

The men retreated running back to the base with the occasional one being picked off and killed. It opened its massive maw firing multiple cords wrapping around the two unlucky poor souls pulling them toward it mouth. The massive gears in it start spinning faster as they were pulled towards it The moment I lost vision of them the battle field was filled with the screeching of metal, the grinding and smashing of bones and the screaming in agony of the men. A terrible way to go out but I didn't have time to mourn the dead. I continued to follow the massive automaton as it chased down the rest of the patrol group. It jumped into the air, easily catching up the men that were running from it, and crushing 3 men under its massive weight before it continued to walk forward leaving the crushed and mangled bodies of the men it crushed behind it. They had made it to the their settlement but the scorpion seemed to have no intention of giving up it was almost upon them before a familiar sound of a sniper rifle fired of connecting with the top of the monster. Its screeched and roared as the top of its head began to burn from the explosion caused. It dug its way into the floor before disappearing in a massive cloud of dust.

I quickly tried to figure out where the bullet came from tracking it back to a building where a woman with pink hair was leaving. It was obvious she had shot the bullet which meant she had to have helped take the pulse sniper rifle. I needed to get some information on this woman, she was no normal sniper, her aim it was to perfect almost… mechanical. I dismissed the thoughts completely no use coming up with theories when I could find out for myself. I changed my appearance to my clothes to match a talon grunts before going to my human form. I walked in with my rifle getting no second looks. It seemed almost too easy but I'd take what I could get. "What are you doing!" a man yelled at me. I tensed up before turning but I saw nothing. I looked down to see a man around 4 feet who was visibly burning with hatred. "You think our funny making fun of my height. Let's see how funny you are as target practice. He mumbled through his gritted teeth. He grabbed my arm before pulling me towards the building where that female sniper was. Right before he reached the door massive explosion rocked the ground causing us both to fall over. The shock wave was followed by a massive roar. I turned to see a new type of amalgamation. It stood up right on two legs. It had one really long arm and a much shorter one that appeared to be ripped off. Its faces was stretched out full of metal gears and springs that probably acted as teeth. "R-r-rreeeeeeexxxx!" the small man yelled. It grabbed the top half of the building before chucking it our direction. I ran the rights side getting some distance from the impact area. The building slammed into the floor just barely stopping in front of the small man. I didn't care about his well being I just had to get the rendezvous point.

The massive Rex charged downtown smashing through multiple buildings, when it finally came to a stop right in front of me. It turned to face me before opening its mouth. I pulled out my daggers preparing to block the incoming wires that I thought were coming instead I was met with a spew of flames. I rolled to the side dodging the flames before grabbing the sniper rifle off my back, rematerializing it into a shotgun. I got as close as I could to this robot's leg, shooting off multiple layers of metal and scrap as it tried to kick and crush me. It seemed to have no effect on the massive robot except pissing it off. I began to become tired from staying in the human fore too long. My breathing became ragged but i couldn't change back to my robot form because that would give away what i was. I dodged more flames gaining some distance before the familiar shot of the sniper sounded in my ears once again this time leaving a massive hole in the giants chest. It stagger back before regaining its balance. It began to walk forward one again until the top half of the machine exploded sending shrapnel and machine parts everywhere. I sprinted away from the raining inferno, dodging scrap metal while running straight down the street. A street light fell in front of me. I ran and rolled under the street light when a massive shard of metal embedded itself where I was before. I had finally made it to the outskirts of the city and I was not turning back to say my goodbyes. I just kept running.

I had finally made it to the quarry I was breathing heavily since I was using my human form. I saw Genji and Tracer just sitting there looking quite bored. "Took you long enough love" she said playfully. I wanted to respond but my lungs we contracting trying to take in as much air as possible. I reverted back to robot body. It felt great not having a human body once again. I got up before proceeding to tell my story. "The weapon taken from the armory is here." They looked at me in shock "that's not it. We need to stay on the move. There are multiple over radiated Omnics who are starting to fuse together making giant amalgamations. So far I've only seen two massive ones but I'm guessing those aren't the only types out here." Tracer looked at me, her face heavy with confusion. "If the dangerous creatures you talking about roam this place why would they be here?" I had to think about her question "Australia is rich with materials but it's not worth fighting these things. Their also here to test that weapon and from what I can tell that thing can rip apart these things. Either way I don't want to be here if these things head this way. Lets head down into the mines" We began our decent down into the quarry. It was extremely damp and closed in but began to open up as we reached the mining facility. In the middle was the manhole. We snuck over to it looking around making sure nothing sees us. Genji grabbed the top of manhole opening before ushering us into it. I nodded before jumping in landing on the sidewalk. Tracer came in next and then Genji. "Its smells terrible down here. Smells like rotten eggs and feet." Tracer said holding her nose. I shrugged ushering them down the tunnel.

We reached the first room and from what it seems we got it on the first try. A TV sat the along with a chair and a fridge. Though extremely run down one could survive in here long enough for the heat on them to die down. Just as we walked in Tracer grunted loudly, we both turned to see her eyes had rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed. Than man we presumed to be Shiro was left standing behind her now limp body chuckling. "The fact that you Talon goons found my hideout is impressive " he rumbled out, his voice extremely deep " but only bringing three men here would be nowhere enough to subdue me. You should know that by now! And since you don't have Jessica I can make quick work of you" That name set off all kinds of alarms in my head by I didn't have time to think about it, Shiro had disappeared and reappeared behind me. I put up my dagger just barely blocking the sword before it mad contact. "Hmm… a robot not using a gun but a weapon. Intriguing" Genji dashed towards him getting multiple swings of in milliseconds. Shiro blocked every single swing without even trying. Even from my eyes I couldn't tell he was even swinging to block. His speed was not to be trifled with. Even though I could barely see his purple blade I knew he was swinging. I thought fast remembering back to a technique he had taught me before. Though I was never put into the situation where I need to practice it now was the time. As he swung I jumped in front of Genji, catching the blade in between my daggers. The force he put behind his blade was enough to visibly cause the floor to crack. I shifted my stance and lowered his blade right next to my side, I stepped on his foot and threw my head forward smashing into his causing to fall back without his sword. He grabbed his face furrowing his brow before looking back up to me. He began to chuckle to himself holding his now bleeding head. He wiped off the blood allowing us to see his long brown hair and light blue eyes. "Last time I saw someone do that... was when…." His eyes widened with realization as all the pieces began to fall into place. "There's no way in hell….you can't be here…Andre?" I nodded "In the metal" I patted my chest prompting a clank sound.

He rushed towards me pulling me into a hug."It's been so long! How did you survive, we watched you die! Why are you a robot now?" The questions continuously flowed out of his mouth but I had to interrupt him "as much as I'd love to answer these questions right now but the more important questions right now a like ' how did you get here and what happened after I died' " Shiro Slammed his fist against the table causing it to snap in half. Anger, hatred and pain seem to seep up and consume his features. " Well right after you died we-" He was immediately cut off by an unknown voice. "I heard talking over there!" Just as Shiro looked to us the light of a flashlight filled the tiny room.

"Sir I found him and 3 accomplices one unconscious!" A lone man in a bit of padded armor yelled towards the exit of the tunnel. Immediately multiple soldiers rounded the corner all stopping in front of us, aiming their weapons towards us. We looked towards each other, the room was so small that it would be almost impossible to dodge bullets forever and there was no cover to stay behind. A shadowy figure began to form in front of us eventually ending with a man with a long black coat covered in bullets, a white skull mask, and two black shotguns. "Reaper!" Both Genji and Shiro yelled. I looked towards both of them "I'm guessing you guys have had some past meetings?" He cracked his knuckles before cackling. "Today's my lucky day." he slowly rumbled out "The Shimada causing trouble here, the Shimada from Overwatch , and the failed experiment." Shiro immediately snapped to Genji. "This robots' a Shimada?" I shrugged my shoulders "We can explain your whole family timeline later right now we got to go!" I yelled Reaper pointed one of his claws at us "You're not going anywhere. Fire!" Every member of the infantry fired at us. Genji dashed in front of us, reflecting every bullet. "Andre grab Tracer!" I quickly grabbed tracer and threw her over my shoulder. "How can we get out of here Shiro?!" Shiro slammed his shoulder into the card board part of the wall causing it to collapse. "Let's move" he yelled beckoning us to follow him. I ran through the alley way right behind him with Genji following us deflecting bullets. "Split up and surround them. Do not let them escape." Reaper yelled before dissipating into a shadow.

We kept running down the sewers, the constant splashes behind us were the reminder that we were being chased."Shiro, what's the plan!" He pointed forward "We've got to get to the entrance of the of the sewer, it connects to the mine-shaft of friend of mine installed a fail-safe for me just in case this ever happened." We turned the corner at full speed, the grunts did the same with a couple slipping and falling knocking down some of their teammates. We hit the next corner with me leading, and just as I turned a gun shot fired just barely missing me and Tracer. "Going somewhere?" He sadistically said. I yanked out my revolver firing each bullet in the chamber. Each bullet only seems to pass through him as he became a shadow. his stood their laughing as I looked around looking for something that could harm him. I stopped on a valve connected to the computer. I materialized a new grenade Cog had made me, one he had called Bug. I chucked it at the valve causing me to wireless hack it causing the whole tunnel to shake. I grabbed Reaper after he came out of his wraith form. throwing him into the water. "Grab on to something!" I yelled before we were hit by a wave of water. The sound of Reaper's yells seemed to only get farther and farther. "Everyone Ok?" I yelled. I turned around to see the water receding showing the body of Genji and Shiro as they began to get up. The clambering of feet in the water reminded me were still being chased. "Move! Now!" They hopped to their feet as they resumed sprinting, doubling our efforts to get out of the mine as fast as possible. "I can see the light, the exits just up ahead! Keep moving!" Shiro reached in his pocket pulling out a tiny metal rod, strapped in cords with a large red button on the top. Just as we got out of the sewers and began our trek uphill Shiro pressed the button. A massive explosion rocked the cave slamming us to the ground. I rolled over looking at the entrance the began to fill with rubble and rocks. I threw my fist into the air "We got away!" Shiro quickly hopped to his feet. "We aren't out the woods yet!" The cave began to rumble once more this time rocks landing near us. I grabbed Tracer by the back of her shirt and turned her bridal style. Rocks began rolling down and falling from the ceiling. I dodged everyone skillfully though harder carrying Tracers petite form. We made it to the mouth of the cave, jumping out seconds before the entire mine-shaft collapsed. We turned watching it falling into itself, the screaming and yelling of the grunts trapped inside was replaced by the rumbling and smoke from the cave.

"Now what's the plan? Its only a matter of time before Talon figures out that their biggest mines haft collapsed with a shit ton of their grunts and their leader." Shiro folder his arms, closed his eyes and began to sit down. "Hmm...I've got a friend who can house us until we can get caught up. The problem is the trek there, you think you can handle the bots on the way there?" I put my hand on the back of my head "Well I've survived a Rex attack." He nodded "Those are up there on powerful but hopefully we won't have to deal with them." I got up and began to walk away "I gotta make a call to Overwatch, were gonna need backup to take down these bases." Shiro looked to me in confusion"Your with Overwatch now? I thought they were disbanded?" I pointed to Genji before walking off. I put my hand up to my earphone imputed in the side of my ear waiting for Soldier to answer. "Andre? Are you already on your way back?" Winston answered. "Yo, Winston I need you to deliver a message to Soldier 76 then Cog. Tell him the stolen pulse weapon is in Australia and their researching something about it. Were gonna need reinforcements to take on this base." Winston nodded in his room. "And what of your mission?" I chuckled to myself "We've got him with us but seems Reapers gonna give us some problems" Winston slammed on the table with his massive hand "Reapers there!?" I could hear him gritting his teeth. "Yeah hes here, make sure 76 knows about this. Tell me when he comes up with a plan. And Winston... tell Cog to start on Project Blood after sending me the two new grenade blueprints"

 **Next chapter I'll try to introduce my two favorite junkers. Make sure to review this story so I can have some help improving this story. Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap

I walked back to the spot where Shiro was after ending my call, as first sight of me he immediately stood up "Now I know you want your explanation of what happened but right now we have to get moving." He turned around pointing to a mountain past an empty valley. "We're going to have to get to the base of the mountain before nightfall. If we don't were going to have to dodge a lot more bots. Lets go." Genji, now finishing his meditation session, got up and walked after Shiro. I grabbed Tracer, who was still unconscious, putting her on my back before catching up to the two Shimadas.

Right before we entered the valley Shiro put his arms out blocking us from going any farther. "If you want two survive this you will both listen very, very carefully. These things stay underground foraging for parts to get bigger and bigger. They will only come out if we make noise. Stay completely silent and we will have no trouble, do I make myself clear?" We both silently nodded. Shiro smiled "Then let us proceed."

We walked past multiple holes in the ground, almost identical to the ones we saw when we first landed. Multiple Omnic corpses lined the valley as we continued to walk as the occasional one would be pulled into the floor by a random robotic hand. It was weird seeing Omnics go from wanting to live normal lives to scavenging their friends for parts just to become bigger. Never thought Omnics would resort to Darwinism. We were about halfway through our walk when Tracer began to stir on my back. I turned my head to see her eyes had begun to open. First her face was one of confusion, probably wondering where she was and what was happening, and then it quickly changed to fear. She screamed causing us to all look at her. A mix of shock fear and anger filled our features. "What is he doing here! He was the one we came here to get!" She continued to yell and point. The ground shook and crumbled around us. "We probably should have woke her before we discussed this" Genji stated. "Who cares run for the mountain! We're heading to the shack." We all sprinted at top speed as Omnics began to pop from the ground. "Scavengers and Spiders! Watch yourself!" Tracer looked to Shiro in confusion. "Spiders? Your scared of spiders love? That's hilarious!" Tracer taunted not quite understanding the severity of our situation. Just as she finished the sentence a ball with four spider-like legs jumped next to us before spinning and vibrating violently. I jumped to the side just barely dodging the explosion that erupted from its body. "Oh that's a spider.." Tracer said shakily.

Bullets began to fire in our direction. Robots in the shape of normal Omnics began to come from the ground with weapons. Their bodies were in different shapes and sizes, some big and padded down with heavy metal to block bullets, others were skinny but fast and probably would be downed by a single bullet. We continued to run, Genji and Shiro taking down multiple spiders and scavengers while I dodged them with Tracer. "Can't you run any faster!" Tracer said clearly in fear of randomly being brought in to this "Can't you blink forward and run?" I questioned. "My legs still feel like jelly because of your 'friend' over there" She said with a huff. Shiro turned to tracer with a wide smile before turning back around causing Tracer to scowl at him. "Then do me a favor and pull out your pistols. The least you could do is shoot. She immediately whipped out her signature pistols, laying round after round into the robot swarm. "Were almost there, it's just up ahead!" Shiro yelled before pulling out a tiny hand gun before firing it at the house. It left a long trail of smoke in its wake before ultimately smashing through the window. Heavy scavengers began to block the house, a massive amount tried to make sure that we couldn't make it through. "I know it's kind of late and all but anyone got a plan to get rid of these guys?" I yelled dodging bullet after bullet. Shiro grabbed his sword and began to unsheathe it, causing it to glow a light purple hue. _**Muimi, Doragon wa, koko de sore o shūryō shimasu!**_ _**(Translation: Pointless. The Dragon will end it here**_ **)** Just as his sword was fully revealed he disappeared. Multiple slashes appeared all around the platoon of scavengers before Shiro reappeared behind them causing the bullets to stop firing and the robots to stand still. He beckoned us to follow him as he began to run towards the house again. We were barely able to get in one step before the scavengers split into multiple pieces before exploding. We all stood their astonished about the speed of which he did that at before realizing our situation and sprinting after him.

When we finally caught up to him he was facing the house before slowly turning to us."Alright we should be good!" he said unsheathing his sword, going into a battle-ready stance. I turned to see the scavengers still stomping towards us, under them were the spiders still skittering at us. As they kept coming at us the atmosphere seemed to get more and more nervous. " I think you're seeing things if you think we are fine!" I yelled, a clear tinge of nervousness in my voice "There is a massive am-" I was cut off my a massive chain darting past me, impaling one of the scavengers with a loud shriek of splitting metal. The scavenger looked down, accessing the damage to its chest before grabbing the chain that impaled it. "Come here!" An unknown voice yelled before yanking the robot towards it, I turned to see a large man covered in tattoos, scrap metal, and a gas mask. He placed a large shotgun on the robot chest before firing a large ball of scrap through the center of it, causing it to go limp. The large man proceeded to deeply laugh before a scrawny man with singed hair and a huge spiked tire on his back stepped from behind him with what seemed to be a self made grenade launcher. He lobbed multiple bombs into groups of the robots sending pieces of bots everywhere following with the percussion of his maniacal laughter.

"Oi Shiro, I thought we were suppose to scrap bots next week. Did I over sleep again?" he began to laugh again but Shiro just waved it off like this man was normal. "Your fine Junkrat. I just ran into a few complications with Talon. They found my hide out." Junkrat laughed and laughed before randomly twitching. "Told you it was only a matter of time before they found yah. Roadhog! Help the blokes cleanup these buckets of bolts." Roadhog nodded before jamming a funnel into his gun. He grabbed a massive amount of scrap from his back pocket and stuffed it in, most of it just falling out of the top. He began to spin the crank on the side, firing out spews of metal, scrap and shards, ripping apart any robot in his path. "Fire in the hole!" Junkrat yelled, placing the tire on his back onto the floor and covering his ears. The tire rolled towards the bots who began to fire at it but to no avail. It drove itself into the middle of them before exploding, sending robot parts in shrapnel in all directions."Now that….was beautiful." Junkrat said wiping a tear from his eye. I looked towards Shiro in confusion of who these men were but he just warm heartedly smiled at me. "You blokes just going to sit there or just or clear these bot off me lawn?" He yelled before twitching violently. I stared towards the hoarded of bots before pulling out my revolver and daggers. I could use a good work out.

 _ **Approximately 35 minutes later….**_

We all sat down, our bodies fatigued and damaged from the long fight, but we were finally rid of the hoard of bots. "Now that was fun wasn't that right Roady?" Roadhog gave a grunt of acknowledgement and irritation from being called "Roady". Junkrat snickered before growing eerily serious. "Now to take care of the last two bucket of bolts!" He and Roadhog quickly turned their weapons to Genji and I. We both pulled out our respective weapons prepared for a fight. It was silent until Shiro walked in between us all putting his hands up. "He's with me, no need to be so hostile" He said trying to defuse the built up tension. Junkrat's hand crept closer to the trigger. He pressed the grenade launcher against Shiro's chest "Never took you to be a bot sympathizer." He said with spite rolling off his tongue. Shiro pointed to me "This man may be made out of metal but he's just as human as us. Only difference between me and him, I got lucky…" He trailed off causing Junkrat to lower his weapon. "Bah don't start the waterworks on me, if he's just like you the I trust em. Roady! Go grab all the usable scrap and bring it back to me shack, I'll bring these guys in." Junkrat used his robot hands to beckon us towards the shack. He opened the door allowing us to see the dirt and soot covered house. Lots of pieces of scrap were strung all over the place. On the table were multiple explosives and detonators. "Welcome to me humble house, hopefully you enjoy your stay for… how long are you going to be here again?" Junkrat asked. "About three to four days. We need time to plan how to take out Talon and remove their hold on Australia. But first do you have another room? I need to ask Shiro a few questions" I replied. He pointed towards a half blown off door causing me to nod.

As Shiro and I walked And closed the half door behind us he gave me a look of mixed emotions. I put my hand on his shoulder "Just tell me what happened. I'm ready" He gave me a heartbroken smile and nodded. "Though it hurts to bring up this story it starts mere moments after you died….."

 _ **Shiro Pov in the past**_

 **Andres body crumpled to the floor after being hit with one last shock. Blood leaked from his mouth dripping to the floor as his eyes rolled into the back of his head leaving only white holes in his head. "Andre !" Jessica yelled as the man with the robotic hand walked to the destroyed chamber picking up Andres body and slinging him over his shoulder. Jessica buried her face between her hands crying while Markus ran her hand on her back trying to comfort her. I slammed my hand against the chamber I was trapped inside leaving a tiny crack and causing my hand to bleed. This was my fault. We should have just gone for our normal hit but instead I had them do this. And it cost Andre his life. I had to make sure that we all got out of this for him. They looked up to me and Jessica and now it was my time to prove myself. As the man walked by me with Andres now lifeless body a small shard of metal slipped out of Andres pocket. "His daggers" I whispered to myself. I looked over to see My sword and Jessica's tactical knife on the table. I had a plan.**

 **While the man with the robotic hand was talking I slammed my hand against the crack in the glass causing it to threaten to shatter. Nobody would dare look at the source of the noise because that would mean looking away from him. And judging by how he acts, nobody wants to get on his bad side. The man walked out of the room shutting the door behind him relieving some tension in the atmosphere. I looked towards one of the guards outside my pod, he wasn't paying attention and didn't have his weapon out. Perfect. With one last powerful punch I shattered the glass prompting everyone to look at me. I quickly picked up the metal shard and charged the guard who was fumbling for his fire arm. I impaled him on it pushing him into the table, grabbing his gun and jumping over the table. I loaded his weapon before firing 2 well placed shots shattering the other 2 pods. Jessica and Markus ran for cover while Price tackled two of the nearby guards, slamming their heads against the floor causing them to bleed profusely to their deaths. He grabbed each of their guns firing at the other guards causing them to duck to cover. I threw Jessica her knife, to which she easily caught. She grabbed a guard before quickly slitting his throat. She shuddered at the sound of him choking on his own blood, gasping for air. The idea of bloodshed to her was revolting. The guards had us pinned down until a grenade went off sending the scientist and guards flying from being their cover.**

 **Within the sound of the commotion I heard Jessica yell. "The exits this way come on!" We all looked her direction and ran getting to the exit. Once regrouped we turned to see Markus and Price still fighting off guards. "We are not leaving them!" I yelled "were not losing anyone else today." We fired to get their attention allowing Markus and Price to run to us, just as he made it to the middle of the room a bullet passed through Markus causing him to cough out blood before crumpling to the ground and sliding. Price stopped horrified at the sight before running back to Markus, defending him as the guards began to rush them. One delivered a swift hit to the side of Price's head with the butt of his gun causing him to reel in pain. I began to sprint towards them before a hand grabbed my shoulder, I swiftly turned to see the hand belonged to Jessica. She smiled at me "You said were not losing anyone else, so don't go and get yourself killed..for me." Before I could say another word she ran towards the man who had hit Price, stabbing him and sending him to the floor clutching his stomach. She grabbed his gun firing at the other guards getting their attention. She jumped behind one of the shatter pods giving us enough time to grab Markus and slide him back to the exit. Just as we got to it I looked up to see a guard smash his fist into the side of Jessica's head. She let out a scream before toppling to the ground, unmoving. I ran towards her just to be yanked back by my shirt, I was spun around till I was face to face with Price. "She made her choice Shiro. You can die but I'm not going to squander her sacrifice!" My eyes welled up with tears knowing he was right. I turned and slammed my shoulder into the door causing it to swing open.**

 **All three of us tumbled outside with a grunt. Price shot up closing the door and shoving a metal rod against the door knob. "We should be fine" Price added. Right after we heard heavy footsteps. A man appeared from the shadows, heavily armored and holing a large mini gun. It started to spin up. "Move! Now" I grabbed Markus dragging his body as bullets began to fly at us. Price flipped over garbage cans and boxes, all of which were torn to pieces the moment the hit the floor but buying us a little time. Bullets and the destroyed metal flew past us. We quickly turned the corner into the street bolting straight for the man hole. Price pulled it up allowing me to lower Markus into it. Price jumped in after us quickly closing the top of it. The thundering footsteps returned steadily getting closer and closer to us. We held our breath waiting and waiting. After what seem like hours they got farther away. We let out a sigh of relief. We quickly carried Markus to the hideout room and chucked him onto the table. Price worked to open up his shirt while I foraged through the fridge to find some alcohol. I grabbed the bottle and ran to Markus. I put it up to his mouth forcing him to drink before stuffing a sock in his mouth causing him to open his eyes and look at us. "Bite this sock, this next parts going to be very, very painful. He looked at us even more confused before mumbling through the sock. "What are you guys pl-" His eyes widened before he let out a scream of agony into the sock as we poured it into the wound. He was writhing side to side because of the intense pain. "Price! Hold him down, he's going to hurt himself if he keeps moving." He nodded before grabbing him holding him down. I grabbed a match sliding it against the table to catch it on fire. I placed it on the alcohol causing it to immediately light and start cauterizing the wound. Markus let out a loud blood curtailing wail, his pain obvious as we continued to go through with it. When we were done he had a large scar on his abdomen but he was no longer bleeding out. The sound of Markus' heavy breathing filled the room. I sighed reieved he was ok, but I had other important things I had to worry about. I grabbed my sword and began to walk for the ladder. "Where are you going?" I turned to face Price, his face clearly one of concern " I'm going to train, just in case these Talon guys ever find us again" I smiled to him trying to make it seem like I was telling the truth, in my heart I was but in my soul it was a lie that would cost me dearly.**

 _ **1 year and 6 months later**_

 **I headed to the ladder again preparing to leave. Markus and Price were celebrating another score we had made on man and a prostitute. We were easily able to subdue him and take everything he owned before paying the prostitute to make sure she wouldn't talk. "I thought you said you were done training Shiro?" Markus yelled over the couch. I chuckled to myself " I'm pretty sure I'm at my peak, your right about that. I'm just off to get some food. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Markus gave me a nod before going back to drinking his soda with Price. I climbed out the man hole grabbing the bag of food I had stolen earlier and putting in a box nearby. I began to walk in the direction of the very Talon base we escaped from. If they had even laid a finger on her there would be hell to pay. My only regret is that I couldn't get here earlier.**

 **I walked into the alleyway to get to the backdoor when a guard on his patrol walked forward, I hid in the shadows waiting for him to walk past me. As he did I moved in one fluid movement and parted his head from his body. He fell limp as I reached down to grab his keycard. I snatched it off his body before walking to the backdoor and lifting it to the scanner. The scanner turned green causing me to smile, I kicked open the door causing it to fly off its hinges. All the scientist looked at me while the guards held their guns up.** _ **Muimi, Doragon wa, koko de sore o shūryō shimasu!**_ **The world froze around me as unsheathed my sword, this new level of speed allowed me to dash to each guard cleaving right through them before moving to the next. After about 8 seconds the world returned to its normal speed. The guards held up their guns once again before their bodies split apart. They each let out their own respective scream as I began to sheath my sword. I looked towards the scientist who all started to back away and run. I grabbed my chest, the stress of doing that greatly affected my body. I turned to see one of the scientist fleeing upstairs to the roof. I quickly ran towards the stairs, wall running up until I could grab the hand rail. I pulled myself up to see him fidgeting for his keys. I kicked him through the door sending him flying onto the roof as he continued rolling. I began to walk towards him when a feminine figure walked out of the shadows of the roof. I couldn't believe it. It was…**

 **"Jessica" I whispered. I walked towards her but immediately stopped. She was different, her aura a clear indicator of this. She wore a black shirt with a long cut through it allowing a very generous view of her large breast. She wore extremely short shorts cupping her body and accentuating her butt. Her long creamy legs and midriff stood exposed. She had the same long pink hair but instead of her normal blue eyes they were blood red. She walked over to the man with a revolver in her hand. She fired a shot into his knee shattering it, the bone split and cracked causing the scientist to grab his knee in pain. She shuddered ,not in her normal disgust but in ecstasy. She moaned "The rush of torture never gets old. It feels so great don't you agree." I stood in shock and confusion. What had they done to her? She fired another shot into his abdomen, purposely missing any vital organs. He let out another scream. 'Please….stop." the man begged for his life. She groped her own breast as he begged. " Yes, keep begging, it makes this tourture so much better." She placed her heel on his shattered knee causing another scream to burst from his mouth. She licked her lips, enjoying the sight of this man dying. What had they done to her. She fired into his other knee and both his arms to which he continued to scream. I was disgusted at the torture but more on the fact that Talon could turn this innocent woman into a killing machine. Jessica ripped me from thoughts when she asked me the question "Would you like the finishing shot?"I almost retched at the fact that SHE was the one to say that. I stayed silent unwilling to go along with thkis. "Suit yourself." She looked back down towards the man. "Talon has no use for weaklings" She fired the last shot into his head, silencing him in a shower of blood. The blood covered her face causing her to stop to carresing herself and wipe her face off. She smiled at the corpse.**

 **"It's a shame you're not with us, you could bmake this so much more intresting" Before I could ask what she meant she had already pulled knife and darted at me. I brought my sword up to block the knife causing sparks to fly off. I held her there as a smile crept onto her face "So predictable" she fired a bullets that went straight down my leg, splitting the muscles and tendons. She back flipped, kicking me with the edge of her heels and sending me skidding back. I grabbed my leg accessing the damage. I tried to move before collapsing. My leg is basically useless. I propped myself up with my sword, I was breathing heavily in front Jessica. No, this isn't Jessica. This is a sadistic psychopath in her body. She licked her knife getting the blood off of it savoring the taste. "Come on. You could at least make it fun for one of us" she said before charging me once more. I brought my blade up to block the blade but before she even connected it, she pulled out the gun in swift movement and fired destroying my other leg. I screamed in pain. She deliver a swift blow to my chest sending me skidding back once more until I slammed into the edge of the building. I looked down noticing the two and a half story drop. She sauntered over to me her breast swaying with every step. I had no choice, so I grabbed the edge and threw myself over.**

 **As I fell over I slammed my sword into the wall, impaling it and slowing my decent, but it wasn't enough. I slammed into the floor a high speed nearly knocking myself unconscious. I looked up to see Jessica looking for me but to no avail as she walked away. I crawled for about 5 minutes to the manhole before launching myself in. The last thing I saw was Markus calling over Price.**

 **When I woke up couldn't feel my legs. There were heavy and cold feeling beginning at my thighs. I threw the blankets off my body to reveal metal, prosthetic legs. Someone had amputated my legs! I looked over to see a hunchback old man typing on his computer. He turned to me and smiled. "Didn't think you'd wake up so soon. When Price brought you in you were real banged up. Had you gotten here a tad bit later you wouldn't have lived to see them again." I swung my new legs over the bed before dropping to the floor testing if I could stand. "Go ahead test em out see if they work for you" He said excitedly. I walked and kicked seeing if they matched my real legs and to my surprise they worked just as well. "Their great and all but if I may, who are you?" He laughed to himself "Excuse my manners I'm Arnold, Price's grandfather." I was confused. Price was an orphan, he had nobody. "So why aren't you with him. Why do you let him sit in the orphanage" He let out a hearty laugh "Well when you support Omnic rights in Russia and you a extremely rich scientist nobody's going to like you. They'll find a way to destroy you and I would never let my grandchild come into harm's way like that." His reasoning were good but…"So who brought me here" He turned to me and smiled once again "My grandson of course! Speaking of that they are expecting you to be back soon" He walked over to me detaching the wires from my legs allowing me to leave. I waved as I left the scientist lab as I walked towards a manhole. When I climbed down the ladder I heard sniffling and crying. I walked down the sewer stepping in a puddle. I looked down to see it was blood. I quickly ran to the room where I had left Markus and Price. When I got there I was appalled at what I saw. Price laid on the table, his entrails spread across the room, his eyes rolled back in his head, multiple stab and burn wounds and he had been shot multiple time. Markus sat at the foot of the table crying. I walked towards him causing him to get up and send his fist at me.**

 **I reeled back holding my face. "Why! Why did you lie to me, to us! Why couldn't you just let Jessica go. Because you wanted to lie to us Price is…he's…." His words got choked up in his throat as the tears streamed down his face. He stormed past me as he headed to the manhole and climbed out. I sat there reflecting on my actions unsure of what the future would hold for me…**

 _ **Present Andre Pov**_

"That's the last time I ever saw Markus." Shiro said. The memories of our group began to flood back to me. The teasing, the fun we had, the getaways. It was beautiful. I snapped myself out of it before asking another question. "So why are you in Australia?" He pointed to me " I'm he because of you. Let me explain… when you destroyed the two factories in Kings Row and Russia Talon began to move more troops here. The thing that all those bases had in common? The Cyber Soldier Project. When I got here I was brought in to a camp where Talon watched our every move. Junkrat and Roadhog show up and bust us out. They showed me the ropes of this place and the rest is history." I nodded to him "So you want to stop this project from continuing too." Shiro tilted his head to the side "Well the reason was was to find out what had happened to Jessica but I got that answer from torturing a scientist. After we left her she was-" He was cut off by Junkrat barging in. "Wait! The authors wants to make this one a cliff hanger" he yelled. We looked at him in confusion. "What?"

 **Its a good thing Junkrats crazy or I wouldnt have been able to end the chapter. Since I'm gonna have some free time woild you guys like longer chapters like these? Anyways review and all that jazz**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plan in the Making

 _ **Authors note: I have finally found a writing style I'm comfortable with. This should make getting Glitch in Overwatch chapters out much easier while increasing their quality. On a side note I've done a bit more work on a outline for a Arc system (This one being the Junker Arc) so I have a set direction for the story to go. I was hoping to make this on a bit longer but I'll save that for the next chapter which will probably have a bit more fighting, anyways review and all that jazz.**_

I stared at Junkrat dumbfounded with what he had just said. He randomly burst in talking about an… author? Junkrat looked up folding his arms. He stared at the ceiling before silently nodding and looking back at us "Alright, continue your conversation!" He turned on his heels twitching violently before walking out of the room, closing the half door. I looked towards Shiro who just shrugged. "He does stuff like that all the time, though I've never heard him talking about an author. I wonder what he meant by that." I pondered to myself before remembering what were where talking about before. "So what did happen to Jessica?" I questioned. He folded his hands on the table. "The Cyber Soldier enhancement program Talon was running… was a success." If I wasn't a robot my face would have shown a massive sign of shock. "No, no, no… they just now started program back up. They stopped after me and Jessica… right?" Shiro slowly shook his head "Jessica may have been extremely smart but when I fought Jessica so long ago she wasn't nearly as smart as she is now. Her brain is basically the entire Cybernet but only used for killing." I grabbed a chair, sitting down so I could think "How many….How many people have been….tested on…" I questioned expecting a huge number. He stood silently before looking back into my visor. "Only 5 people have been experimented on.." I gave a quick sigh of relief, knowing that the toll of people used was low before Shiro resumed " Four of the people used were killed before they perfected their program and used it on Jessica.

I sat their taking in all the information, but one thing stayed in the back of my mind. "Why haven't they created more?" He looked at me, slightly tilting his head in confusion. " I mean they've got it down perfectly why wouldn't they continue to make more?" He cracked his knuckles before sighing. "There are three big reason of why they can't continue this program without giving it another massive break. Reason one, the power. Using these chambers takes a lot of energy, enough to drain the entire facility for a few months. Reason two, the materials. You should know about the scientist created element known as Sectillium." I nodded "The amount of materials it takes to make it is insane, its uses multiple rare and radioactive materials but the pay off makes it all worth it. It creates a metal with the ability to think if you transferred data into it basically making it sentient. It also would mean it could transfer the data back into a human brain. The rod they 'killed you' with was made completely out of that metal, built to transfer data into you until that fateful malfunction that took your life. And the third reason.. is candidates. Think about it. Orphans that would never be missed that had the speed, wits, and strength to be a soldier. They chose people who would be powerful with that kind of knowledge, just look at you and Jessica." I leaned forward intensely, drinking every word that came out of his mouth. When he finally finished he looked down, staring at the floor. "Do you think we can save her? Jessica I mean…" He began sweat, waiting for my answer. I knew the next words that came out of my mouth would decide how he views our mission "Yeah, I think we can." He smiled before walking past me to the blown off door "Thanks I just needed some reassurance." He opened the door and took his leave.

I sat there silently contemplating on everything I had heard. I would have stayed in my deep thought if it wasn't for Junkrat's insane cackling, and then it came to me. I yelled his name causing him to run into the room in a rush nearly tripping a few times. "What! What! Is me roof on fire again?" He immediately looked up checking just in case. I chuckled to myself causing him to look at me. "No, no I just needed to ask you a question. You and Roadhog have robbed the Talon facilities before correct?" He nodded almost immediately, puffing out his scrawny chest. "Aye, me and my buddy Roadhog have been at work blowing up their stuff and taking the loot from it. Those guys never learn to prepare for the best Junkers in Australia!" Junkrat prided himself on his stories, laughing and twitching manically during it. "Good" I stated calmly not trying to get stuck in a story of his "So then do you have a layout of the Talons main base?" He scratched his head causing soot and dust to come out while simultaneously dousing the fire in his hair "I remember seeing one of those blueprints floating around me house… I think. I may not have time to look for it since-" A explosion rocked the shack causing the roof to catch on fire and Genji and Tracer to rush in to the other room. Junkrat and I walked out, looking at the scorched table of where a bomb used to be. Junkrat cackled before looking back to me "Looks like me schedule just cleared up." He flashed me a toothy smile before going towards the broken window, he cupped his hands over his mouth "ROADHOG!" Roadhog's head snapped to attention nearly dropping all the scrap in his hands.

Roadhog slammed the door open leading with an impatient huff before dropping the scrap on the scorched table. Junkrat scratched his head again which had now lit back on fire from standing near the roof to long. "Do we have any of those blueprints of the Talon bases?" He quizzically asked. Roadhog groaned before slamming his massive hand into his gas mask. He walked over to the scorched table, each step relatable to an earthquake, before pulling on the drawer. It opened revealing multiple old folded papers. He quickly foraged through them before pulling out a paper folded in the form of the map, this one was pristine and clean like it had been stolen yesterday. Roadhog set in on the table before beginning his journey back outside. "Roadhog wait!" Shiro yelled causing him to turn around. "If Overwatch plans on attacking this base were going to need both yours and Junkrat's expertise" Roadhog stood silently before moving to the backroom to grab a large chair. He set it at the table and sat down, his loud breathing filled the quiet air.

"Alrighty then, what's the plan Andre?" I quickly scanned the layout before materializing a projection on the table. "Alright so from what the layout tells me is the north facility is the control center, that facility will have our answers to why they are here" I looked to Shiro "And if we can save, Jessica we will." He nodded "Now the south most settlement is the stock and ammunition reserve which is just as heavily guarded as the control center. We need to destroy that before we can attack the control center or we'll have Talon units flowing in one after another. Thing is if we somehow destroy the entire facility all other facilities will be alerted so we need to start the attack and destroy the southern base simultaneously. The west and eastern facilities are for experimenting and testing purposes only so we should be fine." Shiro grit his teeth, obviously remembering what we had been through. I put my hand on his shoulder. " So here's what I'm going to need all of you to do. Junkrat I need you to make me the most volatile bombs you could make." Junkrat's smile lit up, stretching across his face. "My genius is finally recognized!" he said before running into the room and slamming the half wooden door. I shook my head in disbelief, that man was crazy. I looked towards Genji, Tracer, Roadhog, and Shiro. "Get your weapons ready, we leave at midnight tonight." With no arguments they left the table leaving me alone. I put my hand up to the side of my visor calling Winston, I silently waited for his answer.

"Andre?" he finally answered. "Glad do hear from you Winston what's your ETA?" I waited for his answer intently hoping it would be before we needed to move. "We are about one hour away from Australia's airspace. May I ask why you wanted to know?" I began to type on the computer on my arm, sending data over to him. "Follow that route and land exactly where its specified, do not break from that route. If you do the plane will most likely be shot down." Winston audibly gulped, I could hear him typing on the computer of the plane. "Alright, but going around like this will add another 2 hours and 46 minutes." I looked to the room Junkrat was sitting in furiously working on his bombs. "Good, we will meet at the rendezvous point. Also that point marked 'The Beginning' Is where I'm going to need you to drop off D.V.A and Phara." Winston gave a confused grunt. "Just do it, I'll update you on my plan later. I'm still working out the kinks to it." He went silently for a few seconds to which I assumed he went to go tell them. "Alright, they will be at that spot in 40 minutes." I sighed with relief knowing that this plan may go better than I thought. The communications went silent. I got up from the chair before walking to where Tracer was sitting cleaning her guns. "I've got a mission I need you to handle." She immediately leapt up almost as if she had been ready for a mission the entire time. "Whatcha need done love? She said stretching side to side "This place has got a bit boring ya know? I chuckled to myself, she of all people was the one I assumed could entertain herself. I showed her the map of the facility once again before pointing to the 5 oil storages across the south most plant. I handed her my five Ignites. "I need you to plant these on each of the storages, preferably without getting caught if you could" She giggled before nodding and blinking to the door. "Be back in a jiffy!" and just like that she was gone.

The door randomly flew open with a loud smash causing me to turn and be met with Roadhog's massive body. He snorted before talking for the first time since we got here. "These yours?'" He rumbled out, pointing to the heavily armored woman and armored mech behind him. "Yes, Roadhog they are here with me." He gave a grunt of acknowledgement before walking back outside to get more scrap. I looked back to the two, D.V.A was waiting for me to say something while Phara was actively avoiding my gaze. I broke the silence by asking a question "D.V.A your mech`s self destruct has a pretty large radius, am I correct?" She nodded, her hands on the joysticks of the mech causing the mech to look up and down as well. "Is there any way I can view the core of your mech?" She pressed a few button causing the back of the mech to open, revealing a large green core powering the whole thing. I scanned the core, doing the math of the explosive radius in my head, in milliseconds I had it calculated. "It`s not enough." I quietly said to myself. "If you would allow me to, I would like to make some adjustments to your mech." She pondered on it for a second before opening up the back of the mech. She slid out of the mech, dropping a few feet to the floor before gracefully getting up. "Just don't scratch it too much" she joked before moving towards the couch. She jumped on to it arching her back, her breast pushed up against the skin tight fabric of her jumpsuit. "It feels nice to get out of cramped spaces" She stretched causing her back to crack. I fired a Bug at the mech, hacking it and causing it to walk outside. I followed it preparing to get to work. Just as I walked outside Tracer blinked in front of me. She gave a mock salute before talking. "The missions was successful sir." She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggling. I nodded "Thank you Tracer."

I finished working on the mech at exactly 8:53. I closed the back of it before turning to see Phara staring intently at me. "Need something?" I questioned. " I came out here to see if you needed any help since I had nothing else to do but its seems your already done. I hope you didn`t over work yourself." I chuckled to myself "Where's the woman who enjoyed talking about justice and trying to kill me? All I see is a beautiful woman who actually cares." She blushed furiously before turning and leaving. I followed soon after, entering the house to see Junkrat walking out of his room. "The bombs are done! He held up the bombs to make sure I had a good view. "May want to be careful though. A trained professional like myself can handle this but this is some pretty destructive stuff even for me!" He giggled to himself. "Its fine. Thank you Junkrat." He nodded before leaving in a maniacal laugh. I looked to the Overwatch team "Guess it's time to get going then" They nodded. Roadhog pulled Junkrat out of his room before answering in his deep voice. "Ready?" we nodded. I gave Genji a digital projector of a map to the rendezvous point. He looked at me confused. "Me, Phara, and D.V.A need to go to the south most facility. I'll contact you and tell you when to attack the base" He nodded before going his separate way with his group. I beckoned Phara and D.V.A to follow me, we didn't have much time to get this right. One screw up could cost us the whole mission. The other took their leave and began their trek to the rendezvous point leaving just me, Phara and D.V.A . I grabbed on to the back of D.V.A's mech. "We can get to where we need to go much faster and safer if you to fly. And since I can't I'm just going to have to go along for the ride." The machine rumbled and whirred as it started its ascension. "Hang on tight!" She yelled. I tightened my grip against the mech before we launched into the air. I held on tight, averting my eyes from the now far away ground. "Our little tactician is afraid of flying?" She laughed to herself. I didn't try to hide it "Yup. I've been afraid of heights up until the point of my death. Never had a chance to get over it." She finished up her chuckling and wiped her eyes. "We'll make sure you get over it when this mission is finished." I nodded in approval at the idea.

I don't know how much time had passed but when I finally looked down we were on the outskirts of the southern facility. "Down there!" I pointed a destroyed rex. "Land right there on its stomach" She gave a thumbs up as she shifted to the side, almost causing me to lose my grip. We rapidly began our decent as I shakily straddled the mech until we touched the floor. I jumped off, slightly dizzy from the flying but happy I was on the ground. I pulled out the explosives Junkrat had given me, strapping them to D.V.A's mech. "What are you doing back there?" She asked. I smirked to myself, well as much as a robot could, at mine and Junkrat's mechanical and explosive prowess. "Turning your self-destruct sequence into a supernova." I strapped the last bomb onto mech before slapping the mech twice to signal her to get ready. I implanted another bug into the mech, locking the controls in one spot. She immediately turned around the moment I did this. Before she could say anything I had already answered "For this plan to work your going to have to fly in perfectly. Thought I'd just make it easier for you." The suspicion began to melt away from her features as she got into position. "What am I needed for? You never actually told me my role here." Phara finally said. I pointed to the sky. "For this to work Hana has to go exactly 126 feet in the air. I don't care what you tell me but she's not going to survive that fall. You're going to catch her. "

We waited in silence as the communication system in my visor rang."Andre! Finally!" Winston angry voice answered. "What were you thinking splitting us up and not telling us! We barely know anything about your plan!" I quickly interrupted him "Winston, as much as I'd love to hear you chew me out we've got one million better things to do. Now, the moment you see the shockwave you can engage the facility." I gave D.V.A a thumbs up to which she responded by turning on the engines. She flew into the air catching more and more speed. "What do you mean by shockwave?" I tapped Phara to alert her it was time to fly. She nodded before blasting into the air after D.V.A. "Nerf This!" She yelled before hopping out the back of her mech. She landed in Phara's arms before floating down while the mech began to glow and collapse in on itself. The Mech began its descent before landing somewhere in the middle of the base. "You'll see" A flash of white covered the entire base.

I uncovered my visor looking at where the facility used to be. Instead I was greeted with the view of burning rubble and collapsing buildings. "W-what was that blast Andre?" Winston said with a hint of nervousness and fear. "That was the sound of all Talons recourses going up in flames. We'll be heading back soon." D.V.A pressed a few buttons on her watch then backed up, soon another mech slammed into the floor. "All systems checked out!" She hopped into the new mech before beckoning me to grab on. I grabbed on to the mech ready for the terrifying heights that awaited me. She took off with Phara close by.

By the time we landed at the northern facility it was already under siege by Overwatch, the sun was rising making it easier to see as we landed in the center of fortress. Soldiers ran out form the building next to us firing the moment we were in view. D.V.A quickly positioned the mech to block the onslaught of bullets. I shifted behind the soldiers before impaling two of their necks with my daggers, the sound of them gurgling on their own blood was enough to make the others turn around. I shrugged my shoulders before shifting backwards dodging the bullets. With the time they spent focusing me they didn't even see the rocket heading right at them. When they finally did see it they were already a pile of body parts and burning corpses. Phara landed to the side of bodies, carefully stepping over the blood making sure not to get it on her armor. "Nice follow up" I commented before turning towards the main structure. "You guys stay outside and make sure nobody gets in this building" Phara walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You better not get yourself killed." I chuckled to myself before turning towards the building. "I've already died once, I've got nothing else to fear." and with that I was gone.

I ran into the building to be greeted by Roadhog's massive form firing a ball of scrap into an old scientist body. He waved before grabbing another scientist with his meat hook and blowing his head off. Explosions rocked the building from Junkrat's grenade launcher. "Saw them explosions before we attacked the base. Your definitely ok in my book." Before I could say a word my visor received a call. "Glitch!" Soldier 76 yelled from the other side of the phone. "Were being overrun. We can take care - I've got you in my sights! We can take care of them out here but you may have to deal with back up in that building." Just as he said it a pained howl ripped through the room. Junkrat fell to the floor, his abdomen with multiple bullet wounds leaking blood with Reaper standing behind him. "Think I would forget about you?" He rumbled out. "Jamison!" Roadhog yelled, he threw his hook out at Reaper only to have it passed through him. When the wraith form ended Reaper pulled out his shotguns and fired on Roadhog. Roadhog put up him arms in defense only to have then filled with bullets. I dashed over kicking him in the chest sending him through the roof into the second story. "Grab Junkrat and go! Find Shiro and tell him to head over!" He nodded before grabbing Junkrat's limp body and running out. I jumped up to the hole in the rood, grabbing onto the edge and pulling myself up.

When I made it up Reaper was nowhere to be seen only a scientist typing away on his computer. "Reaper! You said you would by me more time!" I shifted in front of the scientist kicking him in the side of the head causing him to go limp. "Die! Die! Die!" I turned to see Reaper covered in a deadly aura firing in all different directions. I pulled out my daggers blocking as many bullets as I could with the occasional bullet scraping my arm. I threw my dagger allowing more bullets to hit me but the dagger landed dead in the middle of his mask. He let out a pain grunt before falling to the floor. He grabbed the handle of the dagger, giving it a pull out of his now split mask. He let out a low growl, his grip tightening around his shotguns. Before he could say anything a loud beep went off. He gave a low groan "Damn, out of time. Congratulations, your now on my list Glitch.." Just as he said that he disappeared into smoke.

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad it was finally over. I walked over to the unconscious scientist to see a black suitcase under his desk. I pulled it out and began to force it open. When the locks broke I was greeted with a stack of papers. I flipped though a few before I reached on labeled **Project C.S.I Ex. 5** . This was what I was looking for. The answers to everything Talon had done, I just had to get these back and I could learn everything I need to. The sound of whizzing spurred my instincts causing me to just barely dodge a large tactical knife. When I looked to see where it had embedded itself I noticed it had taken the briefcase with it! I tried to go get it but I was swiftly kicked in the chest causing me to slide back. I looked up to me a woman with a skin tight black shirt that barely allowed her nipples to be visible, very short shorts. She had long pink hair and extremely sharp heels. She was by no means short, almost reaching my height. Connecting all the dots I realized who I was up against. "Shit…Jessica" I thought to myself. She smiled at me before pulling out her sniper rifle. Well perfection vs. the failure.


	8. Chapter X

Chapter X

Halloween Special

 **Authors note: I'm making this chapter because I am nowhere near finished with chapter 7. I know I usually get stuff out pretty quickly but Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 came out and I quickly got distracted, so I'm sure as hell going to need more time. I barely have anything done besides the outline for the next chapter. So to make it up I'm going to drop some hints about the new villain, what happens to Andre, and the next person coming into the story. I'm not going to make this easy, you're going to have to look very, very hard to figure out the three hints but they're going to be in plain sight To figure out who the new person his you have to have read chapter 5. For anyone who wants to take it a step further and wants to make sure they get it right can pm me or ask in the reviews. Good luck and happy hunting!**

 **3rd Person**

 _ **Our tale begins in Adlersbrunn, where the lord of the castle has called for heroes to come to his aid to defend him from the mad Dr. Junkenstein…. Our tale is about to begin…**_

 _ **A soldier, veteran of many battles, A reclusive alchemist, an archer from the east, a gunslinger, a swordsman running from his past, and a rouge Zomnic trying to gain free will were the ones to answer the call . Dr. Junkenstein laughed as his minions arose, for tonight was the night of Junkenstein's Revenge!**_

 **The 6 heroes looked at each other before turning towards the gates. The guards slowly pulled on the door slowly closing it as the last of the civilians ran in. One turned around, a tactician of the military, staring in the heroes direction. The swords man turned in shame obviously recognizing the man though nobody else got a good looked at him as a guard hauled him inside. The doors slammed shut as the first platoon of Zomnic rose out of the floor. The Gunslinger turned over his shoulder and stared at the Rouge while firing out a few rounds. "Think we can trust this….thing?" The soldier shrugged his shoulders. "You wouldn't be defending this castle had I not gone rouge" The Rouge chimed in. He threw a few daggers, placing themselves in the Zomnics' head causing them to fall to the floor and implode.**

 _ **"Fire in the hole!"**_ **a random voice yelled. The Alchemist pointed. "There over the ramparts!" A orange tire covered in tesla coils rolled from the left before changing colors to a more grey looking tire. The particles coming off of it disappeared as well. The speed of it was crazy as it rolled bent on smashing itself into the door. It climbed down the stairs before blowing to bits. Parts of it flew everywhere along with pieces of a broken arrow.** _ **Out of the night the reaper appeared..**_ **" It's the Reaper!" The soldier yelled. He looked to the Alchemist to which she gave a quick nod. She raised her arm aiming at the Gunslinger. "You are empowered! Attack!" The Gunslinger looked at himself before clenching his fist. "Buckle up this Gunslingers loaded!" He fired each bullet finding its mark.** _ **With a shot from his revolver, the Reaper was destroyed. "Nice shot. Though I feel that was not the last time we will see him"**_ **The Archer grabbed an arrow from his quiver "If he does comeback think of it as target practice.** _ **"Get ready for a shock!"**_ **The heroes turned to try to find the tire but it was to late.** _ **Boom! The shock tire exploded as the old wood splintered and shuddered!.**_ **The power of the explosion sent the Archer and the Rouge flying onto the bridge. The Archer looked up to see explosive balls of ice and let out a yell. The explosions enveloped his body and he disappeared in the smoke. "Archer!" The Alchemist screamed. Before she could finish her thought she fell to the floor along with the rest of the team.** _ **The ground shook as Dr. Junkenstein's creation was revealed!**_ **A hand smashed through the ground. Then another, it grabbed the floor and pulled itself up revealing a massive form of a person.**

 **No this was no person. This was a monster. "I'm alive!" It bellowed before running towards us with its massive shotgun. The Soldier put his hand up to his visor. "The enemy is within my sight!" Every bullet that came from his gun hit. His accuracy became perfect as he ran through the bots with ease. The Rouge and Swordsman slashed down every Zomnic that cam even close to the door. They turned their attention to Junkenstein's monster. They concentrated everything they had but it seem to have no effect on the massive creature. It threw out a massive meat hook which grabbed onto the Alchemist, pulling her with great speed. The giant aimed at her head before the Rouge smashed himself into the creature causing it to stagger. The Alchemist grabbed a vial from her side and threw it directly at the monster.** _ **The Alchemist concoctions coursed through the monsters veins and destroyed it from the inside.**_

 **The monster fell to the floor with a thud, unmoving and lifeless once more. The heroes had no time to catch their breaths because a new enemy was revealed.** _ **Dr. Junkenstein himself had made a grand entrance!**_ **"You will all regret the day you laughed at Dr. Jameson Junkenstein!"** _ **Dr. Junkenstein lobbed his bombs, the explosions were a percussive compliment to the sound of his laughter. "**_ **Looks like the good doctor himself has made an appearance." The Rouge said before impaling another one of his mindless brethren. Though this weighed on the Rouge he continued to stay true to his duty. The Gunslinger fired multiple rounds at Junkenstein whose body was significantly effected by it but his mind was not. He turned to the Gunslinger, firing mutiple bombs towards him. The Gunslinger rolled dodging each bomb he could but it was not enough. A bomb had exploded under him before he even had a chance to dodge.** _ **The Gunslingers luck had run out.**_

 **The Soldier fired a round of rockets connecting with the Dr. creating a massive explosion. His laughs echoed as his body was disintegrated. The grenade launcher he had landed at the foot of the door. More tires rolled in from the side. The heroes tried to stop them but with their dwindling numbers they could only do so much…** _ **The heroes fought valiantly but it seemed the doors would not last from the constant onslaught! To the heroes dismay the Reaper was not so easily defeated.**_ **The Reaper teleported into the middle of the heroes, the dark forces emanating off him began to get stronger. "Die! Die! Die!" It yelled firing volley after volley of bullets. The Soldier fell to the ground battered, beaten, and bleeding. The Alchemist was shot in the stomach rolling to the floor. The Swordsman tackled the Reaper stopping his death blossom. He slashed the Reaper across the chest only to have it regenerate quickly. He grit his teeth knowing that if he found a way to kill him now he would only comeback. He needed to end this. He grabbed a bomb from the grenade launcher and put it near the pumpkin on the Reapers head. Knowing his plan the Reaper fought to keep it away. He grabbed his hand and began to overpower the Swordsman. He cocked the grenade using all of his strength to put the grenade it the pumpkin. It exploded destroying the pumpkin and releasing the dark energy. It enveloped the Swordsman and went out 5 more meters before disappearing leaving the Swordsman…but he was completely stone, immortalized in his valiant effort to stop the Reaper.**

 **The Alchemist broke the grenade on herself and watched the liquid pour onto her wounds. They didn't close though, the demonic bullets would stop any healing dooming the Alchemist to her fate.** _ **Unknown to the hero's Dr. Junkenstein had one more powerful ally.**_ **"My Servants never die" The Witch appeared bringing Dr. Junkenstein and his creation back to life. The Rouge clutched his hand around his dagger preparing to charge them. "Your…powered up…get in…." The Alchemist fell to the floor lifeless, her body still bleeding from the wound. The Rouge ran towards the three with his new speed and power he got close and swung the dagger at the Witch. With his new found power he-**

 **1st Person Andre Pov**

 **I jolted awake, sweat ran down my body from the nightmare that I had just had. I wiped my forehead before getting up. My legs shook as I got up as quietly as possible trying not to wake Cog. I opened my door as I walked towards the mess hall. My H.U.D showed me it was 5am, a nice cup of coffee would be great after that. When I arrived Soldier 76, Hanzo, Shiro, and Mcree were all sitting together drinking their own respective cups of coffee. "Same weird dream with a witch, a scientist and monster?" Mcree asked. I nodded. "Did you all have it?" They all nodded simultaneously. I was confused on how this could happen. How 5 people could have the same dream was just mind boggling. "But who was the 6th person in my dream?" Me and soldier stayed silent as the other tried to figure it out. I laughed to myself looking to the window as the sun came up. "Who cares we need to set up some Halloween decorations!"**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All Out Assault

 _ **Shiro Pov**_

I dashed through what seemed to be another 10 men, each one toppling one after another. Each one of their deaths fed the dragon, slowly sating its bloodlust. As the last body crumpled to the floor a low ring brought me back to my senses. I grabbed the little communicator out of my pocket and held it up. "A message from Roadhog… he never uses these communicators" I whispered to myself. The sound of me talking almost made me overlook the sound of a silenced sniper rifle. I jumped to the side only fast enough so that I didn't get hit but my communicator did. I looked up to see the Widowmaker on top of a stack of shipping containers. I grabbed the hilt of my sword, ready for anything she could do at this point. "Bravely leading an attack against Talon is quite brave for a lab rat." I chuckled to myself. "And talking down on people you think your better then is normal for a bitch." He face stayed exactly the same, my insult not phasing her at all. "That's the closest thing you've done to damage since we've met. So let me guess…" I could feel the venom roll of her tongue with each word. "Your still trying to rescue that slut." I swear I felt a vein nearly pop in my head from the anger. I dashed up each container get closer and closer to her. "I'm tired of your talking!" I lifted my blade up the moment I was close enough to her only to be block by a massive arm. I was shocked that something had stopped me in such little time, I used the force of the arm to push myself back to get a better view of what had stopped me.

I landed on the shipping contain below and saw a heavily armored scavenger right next to Widowmaker. She waved her hand pointing at the machine. "Seems you haven't met the new Talon Guard yet…" The machine jumped down landing on my container causing it to heavily shift to the side and bend in where it landed. It whirred as it locked on to me. It charged at me, the sound of it clanking getting closer and closer, I readied my sword and right as it got close to me I impaled it. Multiple cords and wires flew out with my sword. It went limp causing me to smirk. I began to pull out my sword when the machine whirred to life once again and grabbed me. I could feel its strong grip trying to crush me, I gave it my best attempt to escape but I couldn't get away. It shifted a bit before throwing me at another container. I slammed through the metal, the pain almost knocked me unconscious as I slammed into the other side of it. I slowly got up regaining my balance while watching the robot head in my direction. I brought my sword up in front of me "Don't expect me to underestimate you again." Its eyes flashed in response as it kept walking towards me. I dashed towards it dodging its swing before cutting off its arm. The arm slammed against the floor allowing me to jump on top of it and get close enough to impale it through its head. The guard used is good arm to try to swat me off but instead I jumped towards the ceiling of the container causing it to miss. I pushed back off the ceiling and landed on its arm causing it crash through itself. It violently whirred as more sparks came out of it than normal. I jumped out of the container to see a massive explosion come out of it. Before I had time to relax I rolled over to again barely dodge a bullet.

"I'm surprised you were even able to deal with the one guard. Too bad there are more you have to deal with." Multiple guards began to come from behind her and jump down to the crates below, each one landing with a thud. I was relieved to see these were less armored units so I could deal with them much easier than the last one. They were flooding on to the container and running towards me, an almost infinite amount. I waited and waited till they got closer and closer, the moment they clanked within 3 feet of me I dashed past them at full speed, none of them even registering I had moved past them. I jumped up each container until I was face to face with Widowmaker. Her face contorted from one a confidence to one of surprise and fear. I swung my head forward crashing into hers causing her to fall to the floor unconscious. I grabbed her rifle out of the air and aimed it at one of the robot. I fired, the bullet traveled through one of the robots chest making spark and shudder like the guard before it. The explosion was much smaller but blew a hole into one of the cargo areas. Many of the robots fell into while the others finally turned towards me. I unsheathed my sword but before I could move the cargo container exploded, the molten burning metal flew in different directions. The shipment containers began to collapse along with unlucky robots on top of the shipping container. I didn't have much time before the main part of the pile collapsed and pulled me down to the hellish inferno so I turned to Widowmaker and raised my sword into the air. When I swung down a rift appeared, giving off the weirdest aura. I jumped back just to see Widowmaker sinking into it. "Reaper!" I growled under my breath. I sighed, I'd have finish her another time. I jumped down onto each of the burning containers until I finally hit the floor. Seconds after the pile collapsed leaving a bunch of melted metal and burning scrap. I prepared to get back on track and head towards Roadhog when I saw a short man in a scientist jacket running towards a building. He turned to me revealing a face I could never forget. The second in command of the C.I.A project. You know I was just going to head back to Roadhog just in case but the more rational part of my brain is being overshadowed by all on my UNYEILDING RAGE!

 **Andre Pov**

Each strike from Jessica was just as powerful as Genji's from when I first fought him. Every swing, every move, every blow was all perfectly calculated but with my knowledge I could keep up. One powerful strike created a shockwave that finally split us up from our little skirmish. She cracked her neck and gave a sigh of relief. "You sure know how to give a girl a workout you know that?" I gripped my daggers even tighter, I wasn't focused on what she was saying I was focused on subduing her. Maybe… some way we could fix her. Jessica pouted and leaned over giving me a generous view of her breast. "C'mon I gave you a compliment! The least you could do is say thank you! I swear it's like your heart is made of steel." She giggled at her own joke. I shifted a bit to the right looking down at the scientist quivering in fear after battle. A bullet quickly silenced him. "There, no distractions. Not sure that will make a failure any better but I can try." I put my hand over my chest "Man you are conceited as shit aren't you?" She threw me a confused look. "You may have Talons fancy toys and Jessica's body but you're not perfect, far from it if anything. Now prepare yourself." The purple core in my chest lit up surrounding me once again with the purple aura. "Power core activated!" Within seconds I was next to her and slammed my fist into her gut before kicking her away. She slammed into the wall causing it to crack and crumble. She stayed still for a moment before get back up.

"Did I touch a nerve?" She goaded. If I didn't have artificial emotions in this body I'd be pissed. I got closer again and swung but this time she blocked with her arm. She shuddered. "This pain is nice, are you ever going to turn it up? You have to go a lot harder than that to pleasure a woman." She delivered a swift kick to the side of my head causing me to fall. I quickly caught myself before getting ready to charger her again when I noticed something. She had put her weapon away! "I'm done" She said. "I'm bored. Your boring me." I was confused, what was she planning. She grabbed the suit case off the floor and pulled a white pad out of her back pocket. She threw it on the floor and it started to spin and whir. I got into a defensive position unsure of what was happening. When it finally stopped A orange oval was hovering over it. "Don't worry, it see you again failure. She stuck out her tongue and stepped through the circle. Right after she disappeared into it the pad exploded making sure I could not give chase. What the hell just happened?

I walked over to the computer placing my hand on it, walking myself through the data on it. 59% of the data was useable 15% was salvageable and the other 26% was completely destroyed. I placed it onto a flash drive and walked downstairs. When I finally made it outside the bodies of Talon grunts' bodies lined the streets of the facility. The team had just finished fighting, Talon randomly called a retreat leaving the Australia base a ghost town. 76 and Winston walked over to me while everyone else stayed in their own conversations. "Did you get anything of importance from here?" Soldier asked. I nodded before handing him the flash drive. "A lot of information on the C.I.A projects, the new project they were working on here and two new ones I've never heard of. They were called The Junkyard and Hailstorm operations." 76 rubbed his chin deep in thought "Hailstorm and Junkyard… Winston thoroughly scan this when we get back to base. " Winston gave a quick nod before heading towards the outskirts of the facility. "I'll bring the ship around." He said before continuing. Phara walked over to me before putting her hand on my shoulder. "Didn't think your plan would go as well as it did. You already seem to be on everyone's good side." She smiled at me causing a feeling to rise in my chest. Before I could identify it though it was gone. "I'm just glad none of you got hurt." It quickly was weird, a desire to be with Phara, the woman that was bent on killing me when we first met. She made me feel….happy? Complete? I couldn't explain to myself. When I came back to reality I was staring directly into Phara's eyes. She was staring back blushing, at a loss for words. Her beauty was captivating to say the least. She finally broke the silence when she asked "Wasn't your friend here before?" Now that I thought about it where was he?

I turned to see him walking toward us covered in blood. "Shiro, what happened? It looks like you were bathing in corpses." He chuckled a bit "Nah, those Talon goons just don't know when to give up." I nodded before looking back to Phara. "Do you know how Junkrat's condition is?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at the question. "Junkrat's been running around and blowing stuff up this entire time. Did something happen" What she said made no sense. I watched Junkrat take a shotgun shot to the stomach there's no way- "Oi there's the guy that saved my life!" Junkrat came yelping and pointing. "I don't know how you did it but I'm all patched up and ready to blow stuff up again!" I looked at where the bullets had entered and nothing was there. "All thanks to this magic needle of yours" He handed me a syringe, one from Ana's weapon. So she found a way to follow us but still isn't showing up yet. The plane used to get here landed in the middle of the courtyard, the door slowly began to open followed by Winston's voice. "We're ready! Let's go, Talon's not waiting for us to get ready." Soldier looked over to me. "What's your plan for this base. We can't just leave it here for Talon to come back and claim it." I pointed to Junkrat. "I've got it all figured out don't worry." He grunted in acknowledgement and walked towards the ship. "So Junkrat" His head whipped around rather quickly "This whole facility can be yours and Roadhog's to test your bombs and store scrap" His eyes lit up "If you agree to let us call you for help if we need it." He looked towards Roadhog who just grunted. "Alright you got yourself a deal!" I nodded before walking away. "C'mon we still have to get to our ship." I said getting Genji and Tracers attention.

 _ **Approximately 8 hours later**_

Our ship touched down at the landing dock, everyone began to retrieve their stuff from the cargo areas to bring them back to the room. That's why I always pack lightly, I strolled past everyone getting their stuff and head for my room. When I arrived I saw Cog asleep on my desk. I put my hands on him and shook the little robot causing him to jolt awake, his digital face was one of surprise when he saw me. He beeped gleefully. "Yeah I know Cog I'm happy to be back too. Australia is one crazy place, I'll tell you about it later but I want to know did you get your project done?" He nodded before pointing at a machine that looked like a shower with a glass door. He beeped once more. "Good job. So I just step inside an you'll take it from there?" He gave me a thumbs up as I stepped in. The door slammed shut as the machine whirred to life. Tingling sensations filled my body as electric pulses began to fill the pod. The world began to spin, it felt like I was shrinking, this itchy feeling spread across my metal arms and then…everything went white.

 **Phara Pov**

I placed the last of my armor on my bed right next to the suitcases with my clothes. I looked into at my reflection in the mirror immediately thinking back to those awkward moments with Andre. The way he stared at me… the way he was talking to me, everything he did made me feel… I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts. He was a robot either way it could never work even if I wanted to. But I did want it to… I walked out of my room to see a trail of smoke oozing out of Andres room. Against my will I could feel legs carrying me to his room. As I entered the room Cog turned from tapping on the computer to face me, he gave a tiny wave and turned back around. I looked at pod the was creating the smoke. Slowly the smoke started to fade inside the machine, I looked into it and saw a man his skin just a bit darker than mine, very short curly black hair, and a short grizzled beard. His eyes flew open revealing the man's beautiful blue eyes. He flashed me a toothy grin before he pressed a button in the pod causing the door to begin to open. He walked out, standing at about 6'2. He had muscles and abs but not too much that made him look like some super bodybuilder I continued sizing him up until I reached his…member. Covered my eyes and turned around "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

 _ **Probably about….3 no 4 minutes later**_

"Done! I guess we're even for seeing each other naked." My eyes widened. The only person who knew that was "Andre?" He gave a hearty laugh "In the flesh" His voice deep and no longer robotic. His blue eyes began to glow as he raised his hands to his ear. He mumbled something to himself before he let his arm drop. "What was that?" I asked. "Just a bit of an update to my new body. Certain things I can't and can do."

 **Andre Pov**

A HUD appeared in my eyes along with a note from Cog. I quickly scanned it until I got to the point. The abilities I lost and gained.

 _-Can no longer data shift into electronics_

 _-Can no longer Materialize_

 _-Can no longer Data shift_

No need to worry! I have created some A.M.M Gloves so you can materialize and I have added a few augments

 _+Gain data vanish_

 _Move faster than the eye can see in one spot_

 _+Shockwave_

 _Creates a shield for a brief second. All force can be absorbed and redeployed_

 _+Power cores power can be multiplied up to 4 (Warning! Power core x4 is still in testing do not use unless massive casualties are at stake.)_

I will be gone for a while. I need to run some test on configurations for your body.

Love Cog

The note closed, how odd being able to do stuff like this but now I'm missing some abilities I heavily relied on. Cog beep and chirped before waving and floating out. "What did he say?" Phara said. " He left gloves on the table so that I could materialize things again and then said he wanted to go somewhere. I looked towards her to say more but the feeling had returned. This… emotion, I couldn't explain it, was this the difference between machines and humans? The difference between artificial emotion and the real deal. I didn't know what to at this moment, the adrenaline from being with her was blocking the rational part of my newly formed brain, my breathing had become more erratic, I could feel myself trying to process what was happening but her beauty was easily outshining it causing me to come up blank. All this time I had been giving this a rational thought from a cyborg point of view but now it was time to do it as a human and give in to instinct.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and brought her face up to mine. She let out a quick gasp but was immediately silenced by me smashing my lips against hers. She writhed for a bit before slowly melting into the kiss. She eagerly returned it now knowing what I was trying to do though I may have been a bit forceful. I leaned back to see her face once more, she was smiling. "Well, I'm glad you made the first move." She trailed off and began looking towards the wall, her face blushing madly making it seem like she was unsure of what to say. "So… can we continue?" I nodded as quickly as I could, my new emotions urging me to just grab her and continue without a second thought. But I wouldn't stoop down to becoming an animal, if this was really love then I refused to hurt her. I pressed our lips together once again, this one being a lot less forceful and more pleasurable. She moaned into my mouth refueling my ambition once again. A burning sensation began to start near my groin, the feeling spread quickly causing my pants to feel much tighter. Phara's hand traveled to meet the bulge in pants eagerly grabbing it before separating us.

She pushed me onto my bed and leapt after me while I was still falling. Before I could even react she had straddled my waist. She rubbed my now hardened member through my pants, I threw my head back, the electric feeling consuming all corners of my mind. A moan easily broke past my lips as she continued her assault. I looked down to see her smiling and licking her lips. "If you think this is good…" Her voice was extremely erotic as she undid my belt, sliding my pants down past my ankles "Then you're going to love this" I felt her hand tighten around me giving my member a squeeze. I shut my eyes hoping it would somehow dim the pleasure in my groin, instead what I got was my erection put into something wet. My eyes shot open to see Phara sucking on it, her eyes watching my movements intently. Her hand was stroking the base of my cock while her other hand was groping her large breast, her perky nipples easily poking through the soft fabric. She continued sucking and sucking pushing me closer to my climax. My member began to throb intensely signaling to her I was about to cum. "Go ahead, let it all out!" She mumbled through my cock. And with that I exploded into her mouth, she stayed trying to keep as much of it in her mouth as possible but when it proved too much she retracted causing the rest to splatter on her face.

She took one huge gulp before opening her mouth showing she had swallowed it all. A shock went through my limp member after seeing it causing it to quickly harden once more. She quickly took notice stroking it once more. "Well you seem to be having fun but you have a woman to attend to" She let go and bent over pulling down her pants then her underwear leaving nothing but her big ass. She wiggled her hips a little causing her ass to jiggle before walking back over to me. She pushed me down so my shoulders met the sheets of my bed. She hovered over me, her entrance dripping on to my chin. "You can earn another orgasm if you could help me achieve mine." She giggled before lowering down onto my face. She bent over, giving me a better view of her big butt, to stroke me. Not enough to get me even close to to my climax but enough to let me know what my reward was. I was eager to accept it so I stuck my tongue into her snatch earning me soft mewl from her. She began to stroke with more fervor prompting me to do the same. I stuck to fingers into her elicting a long moan from her mouth, I prodded in and out causing more liquid to drip from her. "Ngh…Yes…just a bit….more" she moaned. I could feel her body tensing up as her orgasm fast approached. She raised an arm to her breast groping them through the fabric, with one final push she came. She let out one long squeal as the juices erupted from her body. She fell forward and turned over, her chest heaving with each breath she took. "That… was… great" She said between breaths. Unlike her I was still ready to go and seeing her in the position set something off in me.

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me while I used the other to position myself to enter her. She gasped in surprise when my tip rubbed against her. She gave a slight moan before opening her mouth to protest but by then I had already slid inside her. Her tight entrance clamped on to every part of me and it felt amazing. I reared back and thrust again and again until I had a steady pace. With each thrust a moan came from her lips only spurring me on. Her boobs bounced in her shirt, the mesmerizing mounds were pushing me to the point of insanity, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed onto her grey shirt and tore it in half causing her breast to bounce free. I took one in one hand groping it then I leaned over grasping the nipple in between my lips. I sucked on it, my mind only focused on giving us both an amazing orgasm. She bit her bottom lip, her snatch contracted around me signaling me of her orgasm. It's wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. I NEEDED more.

I flipped her over and raised her butt up. I reentered her again, I groaned at the feeling the pressure building in my groin was to the point where it was about to explode. "I….J-just came! S-Slow…. down!" She pleaded but at this point I was so close so I blocked it out. I continued to ravage her inside, each thrust causing her butt to juggle slightly mesmerizing me. I brought my hand down on her butt causing it to jiggle once more. She let out a sharp moan as she buried her face into the pillows to try to silence herself. I leaned over to grasp her breast, thrusting as I began groping her mounds and massaging her nipples. I let out a loud groan as my member twitched and shuddered as I dumped my hot load inside of her, she let out a loud moan before cumming. I continued thrusting helping her ride out her orgasm, once it finished I slowly pulled out of her. She wiggled rear, the cum dribbling out of her, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "This…is….so…goooooood" She moaned out before falling to the side. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. Human bodies were such fickle things. I laid down right next holding her before falling asleep.

 _ **At the same time at an unidentified location…**_

 **Vladimir walked into a the dark room, the low blue aura was the only light radiating from where he was. He gave an exaggerated bow in front of the three chairman. "Chairmen, how are you?" He said his Russian accent thick and noticeable in every word. "Vladimir, you are on borrowed time already! State your business!" Vladimir chuckled "Men who want to get right to the point, I can respect that. I'm here to ask you to move forward with the hailstorm plan. The roboactive army is ready at you beck and call. Its - time to" One of the men slammed his arm against the table causing a loud boom to stop Vladimir from talking. "You listen here. You are here for the C.I.A projects nothing more. We wanted an army of super soldiers not your robotic soldiers! You have failed us and we no longer have any use for you. Guards!." Two guards walked in, the first one put his hand on Vlad's shoulder but in mere moments the guard was in the air, three bullet like strikes hit his stomach causing him to go flying onto the table. The second one while in a state if surprise had his neck snapped as he dropped to the floor dead. "Now sorry but I was really hoping you'd listen to me. Would've made my life a lot easier." Vlad snapped his fingers and a bullet pass through the first chairman. One got up to run but a heel passed through his chest before he fell back over. The last one sat in silence as Vladimir walked over to him. "** **Ничего личного друга." (Translation: Nothing Personal Friend) and with that a gunshot filled the room. Vladimir walked over to table setting his legs on top of it. "Jessica, go tell the lower generals who they serve now." She quickly nodded her head "Yes master."**

 _ **Morning in the Overwatch base…**_

I awoke from the feeling of my member pushing into something. When I opened my eyes I was pushing into her entrance, I scooted back before shaking her to wake up. She stretched before her beautiful eyes opened. "Good morning" She yawned. I planted a kiss on her head "C'mon we have a meeting to get to later." She shifted a bit before her eyes widened slightly. "What's wrong Phara?" She giggled a bit. " That pounding you gave me made my legs feel like jelly." I could feel the heat heading to my face as she said that. "Well let's get you dressed then we'll get you back to your room.

 _ **5-10 minutes of getting dressed**_

I threw her into my arms carrying her bridal style down the hall. McCree walked past us starring extremely hard before laughing. Zarya came next giving me a light punch in the shoulder and nodding. Both me and Phara shrugged it off and kept walking. Mercy and Mei walked past us next. Mei giggled while Mercy covered her mouth "I've never heard Phara scream so loud, stranger" Phara's eyes widened with realization. "I'm not a stranger Mei. It's me, Andre" She tilted her head to the side "How did you become human?" Mercy grabbed my shoulder, scanning to see if I was actually human. "Science at work." and with that answer we kept walking. We were one room away from her room when Tracer blinked out in front of us. "If its isn't the two love birds themselves. You two were shagging so loudly I'm sure the whole base heard you." Phara's face reddened like a tomato " So who's this stud?" I laughed" Andre" I opened the door slowly bringing Phara to her bed and setting her down. I gave her another quick kiss before running down to the meeting room. When I opened the door every agent stared at me. "Who-" Winston started but I immediately cut him off "Andre. I got my human body back, can we continue?' Soldier cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Now that we know Talons planning two huge things we need to get ready. So now…its training time."

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter cause I sure as hell enjoyed it. After lots of procrastinating I got it done. So review and follow and all that jazz.**_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Workout

 _ **Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long and is a bit shorter but bare with me. It took a lot of thinking and will power to actually write this one. Between procrastinating, playing games with friends and having family over I really haven't have time to write this.**_

 _ **Andre Pov**_

I walked into the training room to see everyone had already started their own version of training. Tracer blinking around the track, Genji fired multiple shurikens onto training dummies, Zenyatta sat in silence and meditated, ect. I walked over to Bastion, who sat on top of a bunch of tires next to Torbjorn's turret, and waved to him. He beeped happily reminding me slightly of Cog. "So what exactly is your training?" He whirred in response before booping. "Hmm. Speed training? By dodging rubber bullets? Sure I'll try it." He chirped with glee before pointing to the spot where wanted me to stand. I stood before bastion started counting down in beeps. I shifted my stance a little before nodding to him. Before I could even react he released a storm of bullets. Time seemed to slow down for me as I was able to see each individual bullet fire at me, its spiral, its detail, everything. I shifted right and left, left and right over and over again. Only problem was it felt like I was nailed to the floor, I couldn't move my legs as a result of the speed making me just as heavy as stone. All I could do was dodge and dodge I was going to.

 _Click, Click, Click!_ The sound of Bastion's empty ammo drum rang causing me to finally stop moving and catch my breath. Clapping soon filled the room. I turned slowly around, trying to conserve as much energy as possible, to see everyone staring at me. I tilted my head in confusion, my heavy breaths giving it away that I was not used to this new human body. Tracer was the first to speak "Nobody's been able to dodge a full Bastion barrage before! Even Genji had to start deflecting half way through it." I gave her a thumbs up after finally catching my breath causing everyone else to go back to what they were doing. "I have a question. I know it seems a bit random but can I borrow one of your pulse bombs? There's something I have to test." She looked gave me a confused glance before slowly handing one over. I nodded before grabbing it and throwing at the floor. It began to tick and beep violently, a warning sign appeared on it signaling we didn't have much time before it detonated. Tracer blinked backwards and quickly yelled at me "What are you doing! Get away from that thing!" I put my hands in front of it, making a translucent blue shield around the bomb. It exploded, the blast being completely absorbed by the shield. My HUD lit up showing the force tank that was 25% full. I heard Tracer blinked towards me and then I received a punch to the back of the head. While I was rubbing my head to ease my pain she screamed at me. "Are you crazy! You could have been blown to smithers! What would I have told Phara!" I laughed quietly to myself as I continued to rub my head. "Sorry… I just needed to test this thing" She let out a heavy sigh before rubbing her temples. "Now I know how Mercy feels when I do stuff like this to her." I laughed, its booming presence much like Reinhardt's "Then I hope you prepared for what I'm about do next" I pressed the bottoms of my hands together, the cores in the palms of my gloves whirred to life with a light blue hue and before Tracer could protest I had already fired the built up power. "Shockwave!" The air fired out blasting through the training dummies and the wall but propelling me in the opposite direction.

 _ **3rd person**_

Andre slammed into the wall easily smashing through it. The wall collapsed, the pieces all landing on top of him forming a pile. Mercy and Lucio sprinted to the pile first trying to make sure that he survived that crash. Before they could reach him an arm erupted out of the pile. It knocked the rocks away until the top half of Andre was visible. He was covered in scratches and bruises but nothing to serious. "Alright next time I need to activate the weight." Andre laughed, Mercy put her hand on her face while Lucio just laughed along with Andre. The cuts on his body began to slowly close over the course of the laughing. "I'm surprised the wounds weren't much deeper. Any other person would have had some part of their skeleton cracked." Mercy stated. I tapped my head "My skeleton is completely augmented metal. It would take a lot more force to break those." Mercy got close to Andre easily showing the seriousness in face. "Your skin is not metal though. You can still be hurt!. You need to take care of yourself. I understand you're not used to being a human yet but that's still not an excuse." I nodded slowly "Sure doc. I'll take better care of myself" Andre slowly got up from the rubble cracking his neck before walking through the hole in the wall. "I'm done training for today. I've got to go get my body checked out by Cog" Lucio nodded but Mercy wrinkled her brow. "Don't do anything else that may affect your health." Andre waved it off before disappearing. "With the money and intelligence he has I'm surprised he rarely uses it." Mercy muttered to herself.

 _ **Andre Pov**_

I walked into my room and called for Cog. He spun around the moment he heard the sound of my voice. I looked at the computer screen and saw he was looking up the name of popular inventors. Arnold Taylor was the closest one. He worked in a Vishkar head tower in Colorado. A scientist with the skills to finish my augmentations would be amazing. Even if he didn't do them for me I just need a look at the blueprints. "Did you get the plane ready like I asked you to Cog?" He nodded. "And you told Soldier 76 about this right?" He gave me a thumbs up. " Alright this shouldn't take me to long. I walked down to the hangar to see Winston tampering with the transport ship. "Winston, what's up?" He turned to me giving me a smile "Oh you know, some upgrades here some upgrades there. You already leaving for the Vishkar center?" I nodded. "Soldier already told you?" He grunted as his answer. "Good luck. May you find what you need" I walked onboard the ship, starting the launch process. It wouldn't be to long of a flight more of a casual 1 hour vacation.

 _ **1 hour later..**_

I docked the ship about a mile from the headquarters and walked the rest of the trek. When I finally entered the building I was greeted by a woman in a completely white suit. "Good afternoon, how can I be of assistance?" I looked at the elevator to the right of the reception desk before looking back to her. "Can you direct me to Arnold Taylor's lab?" She began meticulously typing on her keyboard presumably looking for the lab in this massive building. "He has specifically stated he does not like any visitors. I'm sorry but I can't let you in." I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled out an ID card. "I'm the representative for Russia's steel industry. I'm here to make a deal with Arnold. Some of his augments could be sold for a lot of money and help a lot of people, this could easily benefit Vishkar." Her jaw dropped at seeing a man from a multi-trillion dollar company walk in to make a deal. Little did she know she was actually meeting the owner. I quietly chuckled to myself before asking her again. "So can you direct me to Arnold Taylor's lab?" She nodded "Floor 56, room 259P. When the elevator stops look to the right and go straight down the hallway. You'll find it" She smiled at me before pointing to the elevator. I walked in as an Indian woman in a long blue dress walked past me, She stared at me for a second before continuing on her way. I paid no attention to it and hit the 56th button. The doors slowly closed and the elevator began its ascension. Within moments I was on the floor I needed to be. I took a right like the woman told me to until I reached the door. I grabbed the handle and opened it, I walked in to see a younger man who looked to be 3-4 years older than me in a chair.

"I already heard from the receptionist why you're here. Whatever your offer is I'm not interested. I'm not letting my work go out to the public now leave." He stated flatly, not even turning to look at me. "That whole 'make a deal' thing was just a front to get in here. I'm here to see Arnold" He snorted "Arnold Taylor has been dead for a month now. Bless his soul, some low lives attacked him while he was mourning the death of his son. He was rushed to the hospital but soon succumbed to his injuries. He passed his work onto intern and closest friend. I've been working here ever since. Now you know you can't see him, now I'm going to ask you to leave once more before I call security." I shook my head in response. " I actually cant just give up now that I'm so close. If I'm going to help the world I need Arnold's augments!" The man slammed his fist into the table "I am not going to let another one of my failures slip into the world again!" He spun around in chair till he was facing me. He was a light brown man, his chin was covered in stubble, he had a long black mustaches, big brown eyes and long black hair. His face was somewhat familiar but at this point I was distracted by his anger. "I have cost to many people their lives! I will make sure that this happens to nobody else because of me!" This man was going through some emotional turmoil that's for sure, he gave of the same feeling as me, it was odd to say the least.

"Failed experiments? How so?" He grit his teeth. The vein in his forehead was ready burst at a moment's notice. He put up his fingers "3 times I have made the mistake of trusting someone else. 3 times its cost the lives of innocents. I've trusted a man who cost the life of an innocent kid, then betrayed me once more to cost my best friend, Arnold's son, his life. Then after trusting a new person in my life hoping I could start anew she stole my invention and used it for her own desires of 'order'! They had all tricked me and look what happened." He continued to vent, all this pent up aggression finally flooding out for the first time. Something clicked in my head when I thought back to his earlier sentence of betrayal. "What's your name?" He looked at me in confusion. "I know this is a random turn but this is important. What is your name?" He contemplated what my name could have to do with any of this. "Markus, Markus Taylor. I never got a last name so Arnold took me in as his own" I smirked inwardly at myself finally figuring out this dudes deal.

"So.. you blame yourself for Andre's death. Though noble it doesn't change that it's not your fault." His eyes widened at the mention of my name. "Who are you? Some Talon agent here to finish the job?" I chuckled. "From how much time we spent on the run I don't think anyone could catch you." I stuck out my hand "My names Andre Williams, remember me?" He slapped my hand away from him. "Now you're making some sick joke?" He hissed "Let me tell you something. You don't deserve to even utter that name." The venom from his words leaked out of his mouth, his resentment easily flooding out. "Markus when did you become such a hard ass? I remember when you would sneak me out while Shiro was sleeping to go get some food when the orphanage didn't have enough. You were the one who started the parties on our successful heist, where did that spark go?" Markus clenched his fist. "NO… he's dead. He died, just like the others…just like my other failures." I could see Markus trying to fight back the tears with every word. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "What happened that day was not your fault. It was bad luck that we went for some Talon operatives. We got greedy. You could have done everything perfectly and I still would have died, and Jessica would have been captured." He wrapped his arms around me, I could see the tears streaming down his face, each drop filled the room with the sound of self forgiveness.

"How…we all saw you die. Your body crumpling to the ground, that man taking you and throwing you body into the cooler like a bag of meat." I returned the hug hoping I could calm him down at this point. "Though my body was destroyed my mind was transferred into the Cybernet. I absorbed much knowledge into my subconscious. I created a robot body as a vessel until I was able to reconstruct my body in the form you see now. But the original reason I'm here is to get the speed augment blueprints. Thanks to Overwatch I'm closer to the man who captured us than ever before." Markus gave me a look of shock. "Overwatch eh? Thought they were disbanded?" I nodded to him. "Disbanded yes. But not done helping the world. We are still hunting down people just like Vlad but we'll have a better chance of taking him down together." I extended my hand out to him "What do you say. Let's get this bastard." He took my hand and shook it "Deal." I smiled seeing he chose the right choice. "Now that we've got that out the way we can-" The sounds of screaming interrupted our little chat. I took a defensive stance along with Markus trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Next came gunshots silencing the screams of the innocents. "Down stairs! Let's move!" I nodded as we sprinted out of the room, we ran down the hallway until we reached the stairs. When we finally got to downstairs office we came face to face with an Indian woman with a long blue dress and a glowing gauntlet.

"Symmetra!" Markus snarled at her. She flipped her hair. "How cold. That's not what you used to call me." She said, her heavy accent on complemented each word she said. The anger radiating off him was intense. I watched his eyes trail to the corpses on the floor, the multiple gunshots and burn marking that ran across each body only infuriated him more. "You monster!" He yelled at her. "Monsters you mean" an unknown female voice said. A woman seemingly out of nowhere appeared right next to Symmetra. She had a more Hispanic look to her. "You must be that Sombra person I've heard so much about." Markus spat. She nodded "Glad you've heard of me but back to the real point we were here. Thanks to you showing up we can finally get what we need." Markus clenched his fist tightly "And that is?" He asked. "The data core" Symmetra stated Markus' went pale the moment the question left her mouth. "How….how do you know about that…" His tone had gone a bit more quiet now. Symmetra snapped her fingers and within seconds my arms were wrapped behind my back. I struggled to get out of whatever was grabbing me's grip. I slightly turned my head to see a robot holding me. It perfectly matched the description of the machines Shiro called a guard. Markus grunted as he struggled to escape its grip. Symmetra strutted over to Markus lifting his head up with her finger. "Now make this easy for all of us…the offer still stands. Join Talon, the order of the world can be put back with them. You have the power to do it, make the right choice. We'll even let you friend go" She said as she pointed to me. I struggled to escape, hoping I could help Markus before she could trick him. Markus threw his head to the side to get away from her grip. "I'd rather die than allow another one of my creations to fall into your hands once again." She stayed silent for a second. "Well then, we'll search this entire building for it. You should have made it a lot easier." She looked to Sombra who nodded. She strutted over and placed the SMG to Markus' face "Nos vemos más tarde" I leaned forward with as much force as I could, flinging the guard at Sombra who quickly moved out the way. She sprayed rounds at Markus wanting to finish him off quickly. I jumped in front of him putting up the shields to stop the bullets, the force they provided slowly filled up the pressure of the shockwave meter. I turned to Markus "Markus! Hang on!" He nodded as he steeled himself. I place my hands on the floor and roared "Shockwave!" The force slammed into the floor immediately cracking every inch of it. Seconds later the floor gave way and collapsed, and we came with it.

We slammed through multiple floors before finally coming to a halt. I pushed the rubble and stone away from my body as I frantically searched for Markus. His hand pierced through the rubble giving me confirmation that he was indeed alive. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out. He coughed up a few rocks before stretching. "Next time you're going to use one of your superpowers tell me and don't just say 'hang on' " I nodded. "Don't worry this is a serious déjà vu moment for me" I heard the low talking inside the rocks signaling we weren't the only survivors. "Down this hallway, come on!" I turned to see Markus had already started down the hallway. I followed him before we were a safe distance away. "Now for the big question, what the hell is a data core?" He stayed silent staring up into the roof. I placed my hand on his shoulder "If Talon agents are after this thing it must be important. I need to know..what is this thing?" I emphasized the last part of my sentence. He sighed "The data core has a the blueprints of my work and Arnold's. It has everything we've ever worked on. We hid it away from the world so that nobody could take these blueprints with evil intent. If anyone was able to get these they could raise up the world's most powerful mechanized army." The thought of Talon knowing about so powerful terrified me, but we had a job to do. "Alright so we just have to get that data core and bring it back to Overwatch." He shuddered a bit. "Or we could just leave it here." I looked at him in surprise. The fact that he would say something so stupid was different that it left me speechless. "Well… what if they never find it?" Its very well hidden and the chance that they find it is pretty low." I looked at him in anger. "You are not seriously doing this right now! You said it yourself, a terrorist organization with the most powerful army in history is a threat to the world!" He swung his body around to face me. "We can't assume they will find it. If they don't the world will be fine." I was losing my patience with him, I could understand he didn't trust anyone but we didn't have time for this. "They will find it! They will search this entire place until they get this, they won't waste a chance to get this much power!" He kept trying to make more excuses which quickly pushed me to the breaking point. "Trust me this thing is well hidden, let's just-" I immediately interrupted him, I just couldn't take it anymore "WE CANT REVIEVE THESE PEOPLE MARKUS!" He went silent, the realization of what would happen if he stayed by this ideology must have hit him hard. He nodded finally letting me breathe easy….until I saw a glint of purple behind him…


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stay Moving! Enter The Junkyard…

 **Authors note: Before you ask yes I am alive. If I wasn't I wouldn't being this chapter now would I? But for those who want to know where I've been for so long it's because my wifi was down. Since my wifi was down I couldn't upload this chapter but fear not! I have done the next two chapters after this one so they should be coming out relatively soon. But for those who don't care about what happened and are just here for the chapter here it is!**

I charged forward, clipping Markus on the way, causing him to stumble backwards before I grabbed the invisible woman and slammed her against the wall. I tried to put my hand over her mouth to muffle the yelp that was bound to come out and just by a stroke of luck I did. Sombra began to come out of her invisibility allowing me to see her up close. I had my forearm on her stomach and my hand on her mouth to prevent her from yelling and getting up. "What do we do with her?" Markus asked. My first thought was to end her, I mean she works with Talon and all, and nobody would miss her plus I had a lot of pent up aggression against anyone in their little organization. But not only was that a hassle to do, it just wasn't the right thing. I guess the Overwatch group is starting to rub off on me, although I did have another idea. I felt a hand touch my arm and a purple skull appeared on my screen, she was trying to hack me! "Purge systems!" I almost yelled. I could see the blue light radiating out of my eyes on Sombra's clothes showing my defense was working. The blue light and skull disappeared at the same time causing Sombra to give me an astonished look and muffle something into my hand. "The strongest firewalls on the planet are in my head, don't think because you're a good hacker that you can get inside." I turned to Markus "I know exactly what to do with her" I looked back to Sombra who raised an eyebrow at me "Alright I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you're not going to say a word, do I make myself clear?" She shot me a quizzical look before muffling something that sounded like "and if I refuse" or something along those lines. "If you do refuse… I'll slam your head through this wall" I shot her a smile which made her begrudgingly nod and agree to my terms.

I lifted my hand off her mouth and she coughed for a bit "You could have at least let me have some air" I chuckled a bit at her accent before going back to a more serious tone. "So you're going to do me a favor and go back to your partner and tell her you saw us heading back upstairs to the command center. That will buy us about 10 minutes." Her eyes narrowed at me "And why would I betray her?" I smiled at her. Her intent with that question was extremely obvious "Because it's a favor, and I would owe you. Who wouldn't want a person whose seen everything the Cybernet has to offer to be in debt to them." She smiled a bit before sticking out her hand. "Deal." I shook the claw hand before she ran down the hallway "And one more thing, you'll know when I'd like to redeem my favor from that communicator." I looked down in my hand to see a sphere, no bigger than a marble, that she had placed in my hand. I looked back up and she was gone. "Let us hope that little deal of yours doesn't get us into more trouble then we're already in. Let's keep moving, we only have 10 minutes" I nodded in agreement.

We finally arrived at room that read "services", it looked like a normal door except it had a pin lock on it. He quickly entered the pin before shoving the door open. He pulled me inside right after and locked the door behind me. I looked around, it looked like a normal parts and services room but had some aspects of a janitors room. I watched Markus walk over to a gear in a broken machine and spin it continuously. A blue light shot out of the computer behind him and bathed the entire room, he turned to it and pressed his hand against it. Steam released from the floor and a pedestal began to rise out of it, it held a blue glass ball and inside of it was a flash drive. "I'm guessing that's the data core?" He nodded "Grab it quickly and let's go!"He kicked the wall causing it to collapse and reveal a secret passage. I snatched the blue ball off the pedestal and chased after Markus down into it.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally made it out of the spiraling cave and on a different floor. Guards walked by still, searching the perimeter for any forms of life and us. I heard a scream, then a mechanical whir, then a gunshot….and then silence. The robot walked out of the room covered in blood and bits of brain matter soaking in said blood. I got down low following it as quickly as I could before jumping up to impale its one eye with my daggers. I dropped it to the floor with a clunk before searching around the corner. Nothing to the right…..nothing to the left. I ushered Markus to follow me. He treaded carefully, trying his hardest not to make a sound and get us caught. "What floor are we on?" I whispered. "Floor 26. The secret passage was designed to get us down from an attack from the top, but it was never quite finished." I grabbed another bot around the corner and pulled it to me, quickly silencing it before hiding its sparking body in another room. It was a slow and tedious routine, but it had to be done in order for us to get to the bottom safely. We took another right to see a room full of people, about 16 to 17, with two guards watching them. I jumped on to one and kicked it forward causing it to slam into the other one before throwing my dagger, it pierced both robots heads with ease. I grabbed my daggers handle and yanked it out causing both guards to spark and sputter. The slowly slid onto the floor, unmoving.

"Why are the Talon guards keeping you all in here? They slaughtered everyone else….those monsters." Markus questioned. Some people put their hands over their mouths, I assumed those people had not learned the fate of their friends until now. Others comforted their friends while others tried to stand strong. I didn't know if it was a moment of pride or trying to give hope to the others. One man walked towards the front. He was an elderly man, probably mid to late 70s with a long white beard and a balding head. "They began to question us about Markus Price. If we knew him or had heard about him you were brought in here, if not….well I guess you didn't make it to see the next day" He said weakly. Panic began to arise "I don't want to die here!" One yelled "There's nothing we can do about it!" Another retorted. Some began to break into tears while others argued on what they should do. Markus raised his hands to quell this chaos "Don't worry, we have been chased by them since they got to the 56th floor. My friend here has scrapped every bot he's come across and I'm sure he's willing to protect you all now" I nodded causing some to smile. "We need to keep going though before they figure out these guards are out of commission, follow us." We walked out of the room first making sure nothing else was coming. We took a few double takes on the way trying to make sure nothing was following us. Most of the robots were oblivious of us allowing me to easily crush them one by one. We descended slowly but surely until we reached the 15 floor.

The shockwave I had done earlier had caused the stairwell below to fill up with rubble meaning it was impossible to take that way. Panic once again arose "I knew it was too good to be true! This is going to be our grave! " Panicked cries erupted from the crowd, I looked to Markus hoping he could do something before the sound of this crowd got us caught. "Don't worry, there is another stairwell on the other side of the building." the old man calmly stated. The panic died down to the point where it was more or less silent and we continued forward. A womanly yelp came from the back of line. We quickly turned to see multiple guards with pulse rifles all aiming at us. A man with red hair tried to protect the woman sticking his hands out both ways. I jumped to the side, running on the walls till I got to the back. I rolled as I landed, I was in front of the man luckily. Before I could create my revolver the guards fired. I raised up both my hands creating a shield the size of the hallway blocking every bullet. The shield began to crack as the shockwave tank reached critical. One of the bots in the back pulled out what looked to be a communicator, if that thing called for reinforcements nobody was safe. The guards shattered the shield sending me reeling back. Luckily they began to reload, but I had to act fast for this to work, I placed the palms of my hands against each other. A full powered shockwave need a cool name right? Well luckily I had a cool name for it. "Almighty…shockwave!" A large torrent of air crushed each guard shattering them into pieces. The robot tried to protect its communicator by holding it in its arms and turning its back. It too was soon destroyed along with the rest. The pieces vanished into dust and bolts before being fired into the stairwell. The communicator dropped to the floor front of us, I quickly dashed over and crushed it under my foot. Markus let out a sigh of relief and led the others forward leaving me to catch my breath. A light began to shine through the window, we all turned to see exactly what it was and for once I was terrified, not for my well being but for the safety of others.. A attack helicopter was floating outside

The guns on its side began to whir to life giving me the indication that we had seconds before they fired. Time massively slowed down for me, I tried to put up another shield but the other one had been shattered so quickly that I couldn't put up another one so soon! I was running out of time, I could see the guns at max speed."Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" I charged at Markus as the windows shattered, the bullets rained in, mowing down everyone in the room. I grabbed Markus and swung him to the floor. I felt multiple bullets travel through me before hitting the floor. The bullets continued to roll in as more bodies began to hit the floor and like a sudden storm it went quiet. I could feel the warm blood run down my mouth. With great effort I pulled myself up and looked down at Markus who had taken a few shots but was mostly fine. He brought himself up "Thanks for the save but…" He turned to see the bloody piles of corpses behind us. "we couldn't save them…" We heard the raspy, gurgled breath of someone who had most likely been shot in the lungs. I looked through the corpses and saw the old man. I got the bodies off of him as quickly as possible "Don't worry, we are getting out of here." He shook his head "No. I won't make it. So please….just…..listen to my last… request." Each word that came out of him seem significantly strained. I nodded and he smiled. "Reach into my pocket on my shirt." I obliged and placed my hand in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small data cartridge. "I've made many…. marks on the world, but if I….am to die here….then I want to make another…..one. This was for…..people with…..augments like yours. Its designed to….amplify your power….and….create a cooling system for you. It should … amplify…your normal healing rate as well. You have shown… you deeply care about…..others so please…use this….to stop these….monsters" I plugged the chip into a port in my arm causing my veins to glow a light blue before disappearing. I took in a couple deep breaths, the upgrades had successful. "Than-" I began but quickly realized the life had been extinguished from his eyes. I reached down and closed them for him and looked towards Markus. His fist were clenched tightly as he looked among the corpses. "C'mon ,let's get going."

We continued until we hit the stairwell and started our descent. Every step we took became less and less stealthy. It seemed the attack helicopter was meant for us as well as the others. It must have believed our bodies were also among the corpses because it seemed like they had called everything back. Not a single guard was seen or heard by me or Markus though it was fairly obvious what was happening. They were probably bringing a search party to find the data core. I reached in my pocket, the tips of my fingers ran across the blue orb, affirming that I still had it. I walked in front Markus just in case something did happen, I did not come all this way just to lose him along with everyone else here. As we rounded the last flight of stairs the wall shattered in front of us and before I could see what had come through it a massive metal had already slammed itself into my ribcage.

 **3rd person**

Andre gagged as the fist connect with him causing him to cough out a massive amount of blood. He landed on the floor, doubled over in pain. The metallic fist slightly reeled back before firing back out, slamming into Andre once more. He yelled as he was sent down the hallway, slamming through multiple rooms. "Andre!" Markus called, but he received no response. The wall came down revealing a metal monstrosity. It had a giant grey spiked chest, massive arms. It's had a massive black head with dark red eyes. "The Junkyard!" It looked over to the massive holes in rooms. " _ **THREAT LEVEL 5: GLITCH HAS BEEN ELIMATED**_ " It turned back staring at Markus. " _ **SUBJECT: MARKUS. THREAT LEVEL: 1. PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : SECURE DATA CORE**_." It slowly stomped towards him, each step was earth shattering, breaking most of the stairs in every step. Markus slowly backed away as it got closer. He had no way to defend himself and there was no way he stop the Junkyard himself. It opened its large maw before spewing out waves of flames. Markus quickly ran, just barely outrunning the flames. He ran back towards the robot knowing it couldn't look straight down. It raised it left leg before slamming it into the floor in a attempt to crush Markus. Markus swiftly dodged but the shockwave threw him to the floor. He tried to stumble to his feet but with every step the robot took another shock waved dashed any hopes of Markus getting away. " _ **SCANNIING… DATA CORE NOT ON PERSON. OBSOLITE TO MISSION. DESTROYING SUBJECT MARKUS.**_ " it raised its massive fist up, prepared to crush Markus where he laid and he knew he had no chance of stopping it. He closed his eyes and awaited his fate. "POWER CORE X2!" A fist slammed into the side of the Junkyard's head causing it to slide back before falling over.

 **Andre Pov**

I wiped the blood of my mouth as I reached down to help Markus up which he eagerly accepted. "Thanks for the save but… HOW DID YOU SURVIVE AND WHY ARE YOU EMITING PURPLE LIGHT?" I chuckled a bit before wincing in pain. "He fractured a few ribs and I'm pretty sure I have a pierced lung and other broken bones but that's not enough to do me in. And this color…well this is going to let me stop this thing" I turned towards the massive robot that began to pick itself off the floor. "I hope…and speaking of this thing what is it?" Its eyes began to look up and down obviously scanning me. "That thing is known as the Junkyard. It was originally designed by me to be a security bot to help deal with the amalgamations in Australia. That woman. "He grit his teeth "Symmetra… she was helping me on that project. I thought her intentions were pure, that she actually believed in a better world. At the night of its showcase she reprogrammed it. It attacked everyone and she attacked me. I was able to subdue her and thanks to the sacrifices of great people we took down the Junkyard. But a man in a skull mask appeared and disappeared with both the mech and Symmetra. Until now I thought it was the last time I would see her." The Junkyards eyes finally stopped moving " _ **SECONDARY SCAN COMPLETE. SUBJECT: GLITCH IS NOT DECEASED. RETRACTING STATEMENT. REVALUATING THREAT LEVEL….3….. 45% DAMAGE DONE TO BODY OF SUBJECT**_ **"** It rumbled out in its mechanical voice "I've got to end this quickly, I don't know how much punishment this body could take from the power core" I thought to myself. I charged it, it swung its massive arm which I easily dodge before impaling its chest with the daggers. They did near no damage to it but it bought me some time, as it reached to take the daggers out when I delivered a powered up roundhouse kick to the side of its head causing it to collapse to the floor. It got up once again before throwing a punch of its own. I caught the punch, sending me sliding back by about 5 feet before stopping. "That's not going to work this time." With all my strength I lifted the arm up and the Junkyard came with it. I roared as I slammed it into the floor forcing it to detach from its arm. I threw the arm after it. It soared through the air before making its mark and impaling its chest.

Sparks flew from its chest as it stared down at its severed arm. It reached down and grabbed it before yanking it out of its chest. It put the arm close the to the stub where it used to be and the wires began connecting. "What's going on!" I yelled at Markus who looked just as confused as I was. " I don't know! This wasn't in my designs!" The wires pulled the arm back in place, it looked like it had never left its body. The cords hanging out of its chest began to pull back in, connecting to every cord they were detached from before a new sheet of metal came down and covered the hole in its chest. " _ **REPAIRS COMPLETE… RESUMING MISSION**_ **"** It charged at me this time, its arms were spread out wide as if it was trying to clothesline me. I slipped under it and delivered over 100 powered up kicks in only a few seconds sending it hurtling into the wall. The power cores energy faded causing me to collapse to the ground holding my chest. Markus hurried over to me. "What's wrong? Your injuries catching up to you?" I took in a pained breath "No, my body can't take that little power up anymore. It put too much stress on it, we are just going to have to run. Also I may be having a heart attack." He put my arm over his shoulder and helped me run. We climbed down the set of main stairs and ran out the front door. We looked outside into the bright sunlight knowing we finally made it out. A sound of a smash not only broke that illusion of getting away scot free but the hope of that robot being down for the count.

I materialized the sniper rifle from my gloves and fired a round into its head. Its head was thrown back before bringing it forward once more and repairing the damage. It opened its maw revealing a inferno in its mouth. It fired out the ball of fire which split me and Markus up. " _ **PRIORITY TARGET…. GLITCH…. OBLITERATE!"**_ It launched multiple balls of fire, which all of them I was barely able to dodge. I felt its robotic hand slam into my sides once more, shattering my ribs and sending me into the air. I landed with a painful thud prompting a bloody yell escaped my mouth. I painfully lifted my head up to see it stomping towards me. I slowly got up, rocking back and forth, I could see three Junkyard's telling me I had lost a lot of blood. My systems continually tried to correct themselves but to no avail. Time was passing by extremely fast for once and before I knew it the Junkyard towered above me. It was about double my size, probably standing at about 12-13 feet. It lifted its massive arm up, which was about my size but much wider, poised to smash me under its massive weight. A rocket flew in and smashed into the giants face causing it to stumble to the side. I looked to the right to see a flying blue armored woman in the air, and a man with a purple sword on his back.

Phara flew over to me, grabbing me and pulling me to safe distance. "I'm guessing you got Cog to tell you where I was?" She nodded and whispered in my ear "Yeah, and when we get back to base… you are in so much trouble for not telling me about this." She kissed my forehead and backed away before flying up above the Junkyard. I almost wish I had been crushed now. Its face had already regenerated to the point where it looked perfect. " _ **SUBJECT: PHARA. THREAT LEVEL: 4. SUBJECT: SHIRO: THREAT LEVEL 4"**_ Markus' eyes widened when he heard Shiro's name. "No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY IS HE HERE!" They both turned around. "It's ok Markus" I was barely able to say without a river of blood pouring out of my mouth "He's going to help us through this. He wants to atone for his mistakes." I could see the anger on his face, he didn't want to accept the help but it was either that or die. Phara fired more rockets at the giant. It raised its arm to block the rockets, leaving massive holes in its arms. They quickly closed back up just like before. "Anything special we need to know about this thing… besides regeneration?" Shiro yelled. Markus stayed silent, I sighed. "It's extremely powerful and seems it can regenerate just about anything. From what I can guess the only way to beat it is to obliterate it." I looked up at Phara who was still pelting the giant down with rockets when a plan came to me. "Phara fire your concussion mine at me!" I could see she was obviously hesitant seeing my current condition "Please just trust me!" Against her better judgment she agreed and fired it. I caught it in the shield and aimed it at the giant. "Prepare to follow up!" A sonic boom traveled from my glove at mach speeds before slamming into the Junkyard, ripping a massive hole in the massive automaton. The Junkyard knelt down as it began trying to repair itself when a dragon began to form around Shiro. " _ **Muimi, Doragon wa, koko de sore o shūryō shimasu! "**_ I watched as the robot split into multiple pieces though most of the mini piece began trying to reconnect midair when Shiro reappeared behind it. That move was still the second coolest thing I've seen. "Rocket barrage incoming!" The explosion destroyed the tiny pieces, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and bolts. The bigger pieces were smashed into more jagged smaller pieces and scorched in the heat of the explosions. She landed right next to me, we all stared into the smoke hoping we had finally done it. The pieces began to rattle to life once more as they began pulling towards each other. "Is there nothing we can do to destroy this thing!" Phara yelled. Its chest reformed, pulling its massive head to it. Then out of nowhere a little white pad appeared where it chest was. It spun until it became a full sized teleporter sucking up all the pieces. Once all of the pieces of the Junkyard were in it the machine shut down and cracked into pieces leaving a little purple piece of paper with a white skull on it. I inwardly sighed. Great now I owe her two favors.

Phara helped me into the plane while Markus refused help from Shiro and instead hobbled in on his own. I had already called Cog to set the autopilot on my ship I had arrived in to land in the base. I let Phara lay on my shoulder as I quickly fell into a deep sleep. Maybe it was a coma, I don't know, but when I woke up I was inside of a white room. I heard the beeping of medical equipment and immediately recognized where I was. I looked down at my chest and saw I was completely wrapped in bandages and the bleeding come to a halt. Sound of heels clicking immediately brought my attention to the door where I saw Mercy walking in. "Ah, I see your finally awake. Don't you remember how I told you not to go anything stupid that could endanger your health? Fighting a robot twice your size it one of those things." She scolded. I raised my finger to retort but she quickly silenced me "You are to stay in base for the next two weeks. Luckily Cog has already shifted your ribs back into place and you seem to be a fast healer. You majorly overworked your body and could have easily died from total organ failure!" She let out a sigh trying to calm herself down before remembering something. "Ah! I forgot, your friend is perfectly fine. A few minor wounds here and there but they were easily closed. He'll be waiting in your room, he says he has something for you." I nodded before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I got up and began to walk when Mercy put her hands on my shoulders. "Again… and I cannot stress this enough…DO NOT do anything stupid." I shrugged my shoulders as I kept walking "Doc you know I'm going to do something stupid. Why bother telling me?" She let out a irritated huff and went back to work.

I opened the door to my room to see only Cog inside. He handed me a note from Markus. "The giant gorilla brought me to my new room while I was waiting for you to wake up. I gave your little robot companion the speed augmentations you had come to me to go get." Cog handed me the little chip with I plugged into my wrist. My veins went blue again as the chips data was absorbed into my body. It's a feeling I would probably never get used to. It tested out my new speed by moving from one side of my room to the other in a matter of milliseconds. I had finally upgraded my data vanish, now that I could move with it. It was only about 3-4 meters but this would make it much easier to dodge bullets and other projectiles when the shields down in addition to the new cooling system I got. I thought back to the old man, with his dying breath he helped me become stronger in exchange for a promise, and that promise I would go through with. Reinhardt's massive head poked in to my room "Ah my friend, it's good to see you up and well! Soldier 76 asked me to deliver a message for you. He wanted you in his office in 5 minutes for debriefing." I nodded to him " Thanks Reinhardt" He let out a hearty laugh "Get better soon alright? I'd love to be the next one to go on a mission with you!" And with that he was gone. Another opportunity to test out the data vanish. I dashed out of my room, around the corner and upstairs, down the hall and right into the meeting room. I checked my internal clock, 3.71 seconds. Not bad.

Soldier sat at the head of the table with his arms cross, I chose to stand despite my injuries. "I'm glad to see your ok after the condition you were in when you arrived. What kind of thing had the destructive power to do this to you?" I leaned forward, pressing my hands against the table. "Remember those files we found in Australia? The one that was code named Junkyard?" He nodded slowly "Well that thing is a giant monstrosity of a mech. It's about the size of 2 Reinhardts and just as wide. Its power could probably rival the prototype version of the power core that you guys saw when you captured me." He leaned forward as well "Were you able to destroy it?" I shook my head side to side causing him to lean back. "No matter how much damage we were able to do to the mech it always had the power to regenerate. It was able to start reforming after Phara's rocket barrage. In fact the only reason we were able to beat it was because-" I stopped immediately, there was no way I could tell him that I made a deal with a Talon agent. He raised an eyebrow. "Because its last resort function inside of it malfunctioned and teleported it back to what I presume to be the Talon HQ. Had that not happened I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be here." Soldier made a low rumbling sound, I didn't know if he believed the story or not but I definitely know he noticed my pause. "So when they eventually release that thing again how are we going to stop it?" I hadn't really thought about how to beat. In fact I didn't know if it could be beat. "We need to find a way to obliterate it so it has no chance of regeneration. Problem is it has to have more power than Phara's rocket barrage. I can see if Winston and Cog can upgrade one of my grenades, maybe that can get enough power to take it down." He silently nodded. "I will get Winston to work on it then, you can test later on. Your dismissed." I walked out of the room before starting my internal clock once more.

3.65 seconds, just a bit faster but still a new record. "Cog, Winston needs your help for an invention." He beeped for a bit before getting up from his tiny chair. "Yeah I know you have other stuff to work on but stopping the Junkyard is our top priority right now." He floated out of the room to search for Winston leaving me alone. "Now the next time this thing comes around I need another way to fight it, doubling the power core's power isn't going to cut it." I thought to myself. I pressed my hand against the bottom of my chin. "Something with the power to obliterate something like that… shouldn't be so hard considering its-" A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts. I spun my head around to my door, the person there had not spoke yet so I'm guessing they wanted to speak face to face. I walked to the door slid it open only to see Phara's sadistic smile. A pang of fear ran up my spine as my body instinctively took a step back. Her hand quickly wrapped around my collar pulling me down until we were face to face. I gave an audible gulp. "N-now I know I s-should have told you that-" She pressed her finger against my lips to silence my stuttering. "Let me just stop you right there…" She began to pull me, it must of looked akin to an owner walking its dog. Only difference was I was about 5 inches taller than her so I was slightly bent down. "You have no need to worry this is going to be fun…" For some reason that didn't cease my worrying. "…well… fun for one of us." Before I could open my mouth to protest we were already in front of her room. A cold sweat ran down the side of my face and fear was evident in the way I moved. I tried to struggle back but all it did was make her pull harder. These injuries were the only thing stopping me from making an escape….that and the thought of what she would do to me when she eventually caught me. "You struggling is only going make this more fun…" She pushed me forwards into her room causing me to lose my balance, I tried to regain it quickly but I slammed into the bed, falling on top of it. I heard the door shut and the lock turn. She walked slowly towards me with the sadistic smile again, she threw a bounce in everyone of her steps. I was a cornered animal and just like one I was terrified.

 **Bam! That's a wrap. Now like I said, the next chapter is ready to come out but its relatively short. And since I needed this chapter like I did I have a question for you guys. Would you like the second lemon? If no then the next chapter will be up in about two days. So follow and review and all of that jazz.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Playing For Both Sides

 **Authors note: Hey guys! That two days actually passed a lot faster than I thought it would to be honest so I thought I would just get this in early instead of late at night like usual. So this is a lot shorter of a chapter then usual; but it holds the plot to the rest of the chapters. Onto my next point I'm about half way through a Glitch in Overwatch so that's nice, don't worry it's still got a long lifetime ahead of it. And lastly I decided not to include the lemon because it just really didn't matter to me. If you wanted it I hope you can forgive me and I'll maybe make it up to you later in the story.**

I stumbled out of Phara's room looking back multiple times to make sure she didn't pull me back to the bed once again. She didn't have that much stamina last time, where the hell did this come from? She laid on her bed watching my every move. Her content smile was just another reminder of what I had just gone through, I closed her door finally escaping a beautiful hell. Revenge was the first thing on my mind, well that and pain. Actually I think pain was the first thing on my mind but revenge was a close second. All I wanted to do now was just get some nice relaxing sleep. The loud speakers went off with Winston's voice behind them. "Everyone still within the walls of the watch point come to the meeting room." I sighed. We rarely ever get anytime to stay at home and rest, not that constantly getting closer and closer to the man who nearly ended my life is a bad thing. Slowly I made my way to the meeting room once again.

I arrived and took my seat near the back of the room. I sat across from Markus who tried his best to get as far as possible from Shiro. About 30 seconds later Phara and Mercy arrived and took their seat. "Well now that everybody is here let's quickly get down to business." Winston said hastily before fixing his glasses. "Multiple missile silos are being raided as we speak. Most have been small task groups that the U.N have been able to easily defend from, but on the stronger missile silos they are fighting off whole armies. We need to get there and turn the tides of this fight. Everyone will be going on this mission. Well… everyone but Andre." Everyone turned and looked at me. "Why me?" I asked confused. In all honesty I had no idea why I cared. I wanted to stay home. "Because your still not in fighting condition!" Mercy yelled. "I'm fine!" I quickly stood up only to fall over because of the pain. "Aright point taken. " I mumbled to myself. Why the hell was I trying to go? "Well now that that's settled, everyone to the landing bay" Winston turned to me "And Andre just wait here till we get back." I sighed and began my walk back to my room.

I sat in my room, each airship the left made a loud rumbling noise and shook the building. I stood up and walked to my computer. I had gotten a quick scan on Mercy's staff without her noticing, from the blueprints I read it was designed to keep patience in a stable status until they could be treated. It really only healed minor cuts, bruises and wounds. Now if I multiplied its potency….. I added more and more lines of code into the computer trying to get the blueprints done as fast as I could. Maybe I could get myself healed up and get there to help out. That thought for some reason kept coming back. It was one of those thoughts that felt like they weren't your own, what the hell was over there that was so important to me? At the same time I started ordering parts from a online store for an experiment I could work on if this one was successful. "Finished!" I yelled triumphantly to myself. The hard light synthesizer in my room began to bring the blueprints to life, a light came out of the exit as the convertor belt began to turn. I waited patiently for my creation to come out and after what felt like an eternity the machine came out. It looked like a light blue fire hydrant with three big nozzles on the top. Now for the test… I spun one of my daggers around in my hand before guiding it through my palm. I yelled inwardly and took a deep breath as I pulled the dagger out. I place my hand in front of the machine with no name, it stayed still for a second before spinning to life. The nozzles sprayed blue mist all around, the liquid ran down my palm and into the wound slowly closing it. I threw my fist into the air, my little experiment had worked. Now I could take it up a notch, but first I needed to bio-engineer something that could take my place as a guinea pig.

The items I had requested had arrived in the little teleporter I made, perfect. I took the healing mist I had created and condensed it fully into a liquid. I changed the DNA makeup of it to increase the potency 1000 times before applying more healing agents into it. I poured the liquid into 6 soft shell cases before placing them into an over for 15 minutes. While I waited on that I went back to my blueprints on the machine with no name. I made it smaller and easier to carry and would activate upon connecting with the floor. Easy to throw and could save lives when Mercy's not around, in fact I probably should make some for Mercy. A grenade with no name rolled out of the synthesizer. I tapped the little gold button on the side and 6 nozzles came out. I smiled, another success. I added the blueprints from the grenade into my gloves to materialize it at any time before walking to the oven. I grabbed the hot pan and quickly dropped it onto the table, I blew on my gloves to relieve the burns from my hands. I looked back towards the table to see 6 gumballs, well I would have to test them somehow. I walked over to my computer once more and instead of seeing the website I was normally on I was treated to a skull and coordinates. "Sombra" I whispered to myself. I grabbed one of the extremely hot gumballs and ran downstairs. There was no way that she knew where our base was….right?

I popped the gumball into my mouth and in one bite I crushed it. I shut my eyes in pain. I felt my ribs shift back into place and the cuts and bruises seal back up. It had only lasted a few seconds but my god did that hurt. I took in a deep breath before examining my body. I inwardly gave a cheer. "3 for 3! I'm on fire!" I continued down the stairs, I really hoped this wasn't a trick, just in case it was I created my revolver and held it close to my abdomen. I grabbed the handle of the downstairs for and was greeted by a woman in purple with half her head shaved. She waved her claw hand at me. I raised an eyebrow, not at the fact that one of the most wanted hackers stood at the door of the world's greatest defenders base but the fact that there was no Talon army at the recently mentioned base. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You knew I would be here the moment you took that communicator." I completely forgot about that thing "So I'm guessing you're not here for a free tour of this place…so what's your plan?" She raised her finger to her lips, tapping it with each individual finger. "You're going to help me get in to the UN's data base." My jaw dropped at the request. "You know there is a reason the most sensitive data in the world goes there right? The place is literally unhackable. Hell, even Talon has failed multiple times trying to get in there" She smiled at me "And they are going to fail again." I tilted my head in confusion. "Right now Talon is staging a full all out attack as request of the new leader. One of the places they are attacking is the U.N. base about 15 miles from here. Obviously they are going to fail but it would make a great distraction." Finally I saw what she was getting at. She was going to use the organization she worked for to get what she wanted. She didn't care about them which relieved me that I was in debt to her. "I get your plan but I still have a question. What are we trying to steal?" She reached into her pockets "We aren't going to steal anything" She pulled out a small flash drive and held it in her palm "We are going to plug this into their main network. I'll be in and you can consider one of your favors paid back." I really didn't have a choice now. She knew where the base was, refusing her now would be a death sentence to everyone. I nodded in agreement. "Good. Also you may want to cover your face, you wouldn't want the Overwatch knowing you attacked the U.N"

After about 10 minutes of foraging around for my old cloak and visor we boarded the airship which promptly took off. We sat on opposite ends of the ship not saying a word to each other. Halfway through the trip Sombra finally broke the silence. "How did it feel to be trapped inside the Cybernet?" That was the first time someone had asked that question to me. She seemed pretty interested as well. " Well… lonely, terrifying, and an overall odd place to be. I floated around with an intangible body that could pass through data and immediately learn whatever was there. Eventually I went around testing everything I could do, I changed billboards, turned movies upside down, hacked robots, and even shutdown entire cities and glitched everything when they rebooted. Eventually I had figured out how to create a robot body and reanimate myself." She nodded, she was intrigued to say the least, someone that had been a part of her passion for so long just comes around to help her out, of course she was going to ask questions. We landed in front of a massive metal fortress, the giant double doors had been smashed through and multiple planes hovered over the building. "The Talon guards in here are programmed to kill everything that not a mechanical guard in their line of sight. Don't get seen, and don't die Glitch." We sprinted through the courtyard and into the massive building, what awaited us was a firefight between guards and the men defending the fortress. We hid behind the wall trying to make sure we weren't caught. "To get to where we need to we have to make it into that hallway behind them. I can run past but you need to get across without drawing attention" I peeked over the side and dashed forward. I strung together multiple data vanishes to get past without a single one noticing me. Sombra appeared beside me seconds later. "Glad you have that kind of speed on you now let's keep going."

We kept running down the hallway until we came across another firefight and corpses, we easily dodged those and kept going until we ran into a metal gate. It had a pin and a fingerprint identification on the right side indicating that whatever was behind here was intended to stay closed. "This is to get into the inner circle of this building. Give me about a minute or so and these doors will open. Three guards rounded the corner almost immediately with on word leaving their mouth. " _ **KILL"**_ They opened fire on me, I data vanished forward and impaled ones neck with my dagger. They stopped firing as the one with the dagger in its neck reached for it and pulled it out. "Really? Now even the guards are immune to my daggers?" I inwardly sighed as I upholstered my revolver. Three quick shots later and all the robots were on the floor deactivated and sparking violently. I brought up a hologram and began to work to change some things up. "Watcha working on?" I pressed the enter queue buttons and closed the hologram. "An upgrade for myself, it does not concern you." She feigned a hurt look and shrugged her shoulders, we ran through the now open doors. I heard the clamping of metal feet heading towards us and ducked into one of the smaller hallways. Five guards raced past us and rounded the corner. we walked out from our hiding place when we watched a guard slam into the wall in front of us. We looked around the corner to see 3 men in mechanized suits around the size of D.V.A's but standing straight up. I turned to Sombra. "Let me guess, we have to get past these guys?" She smiled "Now your catching on! It's just past these doors." I materialized an Ignite in my hand, man it's been so long since I used one of these, and handed it to Sombra. "Attach this to the back of one of those mech's and then I'll deal with the other two." She nodded and disappeared, seconds later the detonator turned green indicating it had found a host to latch itself onto. I quickly clicked it before a flash a light erupted from the room. There was screaming which prompted me to look around the corner, I saw the burning mech which then exploded into pieces. I ran out while the men were distracted on their fallen comrade and fired two shots with my sniper rifle through the glass piercing their skulls. The mechs collapsed right after, landing on the floor with an earth shattering thud that would make Reinhardt jealous. By the time I noticed Sombra was already working on getting the door open. They slowly split as Sombra stood back up. "It's just at the end of this hallway" I walked in and looked around "For a U.N base it's surprisingly unguarded." She kept walking "I told you, Talon is keeping them busy trying to bust in. We are just taking advantage of that." The last metal door stood in front of us. It had three different key pads, a fingerprint scanner and eye scanner. Sombra cracked her knuckles. "I can get this open in about 10 minutes." Fuck that. I slammed my foot into the door causing it to collapse. "There, a way in." We walked into the room, there were multiple files on the tables and computer screens all across the walls. She walked up to one of the towers and plugged the flash drive into it, after about 5 second it flashed green and she pulled it out. "Now all we have to do is get out of here and we'll be done." Easy.

After dodging about 5 firefights, 6 all out battles, and 4 giant mechs we made it back to the safety of the ship. The ride back was just as silent as the first only this time Sombra didn't ask any questions. I'll admit I was a bit sad that she didn't, sharing this pain actually helped a little bit. I flash of purple invaded my eye sight, though this one was different from Sombra's hack. I held my head in pain, a tiny voice whispering to me to kill Sombra right then and there. What the hell was this? The pain was worsening faster and faster but subsided when Sombra put her hand on my shoulder. She shot me a quizzical look "It's just a headache, nothing to serious." The face she gave me showed she didn't believe me but she accepted the answer. We landed backing it the landing base relatively quickly and I escorted Sombra out. "Adios. Remember you still owe me one last favor." How could I forget the giant robot that almost killed me but ended up being teleported away. I nodded and she disappeared. I walked back up into my room where my project as already being worked on by the computers. I started adding to the blueprints to speed it up the process and after about 8 hours we were about 75% complete. My eyes felt heavy as I continued typing eventually I had fallen asleep without even noticing. I woke up to the sound of the airships docking. I looked at the computer, the screen read 98% indicating I wasn't sleep for that long. I yawned as I tilted my head left to right in an attempt to crack my neck. After waking up fully I walked down to the docking bay.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the atmosphere. It was quiet, almost ominously quiet. The somber look on most of their faces affirmed that not all went right on this mission. What the hell was going on? Winston pushed past me, his massive arm covering his face but not enough to prevent me from getting a good look at it. Was he…crying? Mercy held her hands up to her face while Phara tried to comfort her. I started to take a head count, when I finished 1 person was missing though I couldn't tell who but I sure as hell knew something was wrong. "76!" He slowly turned around to face me. I walked towards him, someone was going to tell me what happened and I was going to get to the bottom of this shit. "What happened"? He began to walk past me "Two missiles were able to activate and destroy two nearby cities, everyone in those cities were confirmed causalities. Not one survived." No, that wasn't it. There was something he wasn't telling me but the real question is what was pushing me to keep questioning him? Was there something even I wanted to find out that I didn't know? "Someone's missing. Where are they?." I firmly asked. He never turned around. "Nobody is missing. You must be mistaken." At that moment I snapped, I data vanished backwards until I was standing right in front of him. I pressed my finger against his chest slightly knocking him back. "Don't give me that bullshit! I do NOT miscount. Someone is missing and you're going to tell me who!" Why did I suddenly care so much about who it was? When I got back to my room I needed to check out my systems. The moment that thought came into my head it vanished without a trace. He began to push his way past me, I slammed my foot into the floor in front of him, cracking the ground at the same time. The power core had reacted to my immense anger and turned itself on, emitting the large purple aura that helped with my intimidation, ripping tiny rocks from the floor and raising them into the air. "I'll ask again who is…." Then it hit me. The person who was missing. It was so obvious. Winston was crying, Mercy was choked up and it was quiet. Too quiet. How could I not have noticed it instantly? It was….


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

If I Have to Crack Some Skulls I Will.

 **Authors note: Just a little one this time. These may be going a bit slower due to finals but once I'm on break I'm going to be able to do these a lot faster. Also I'd like to the 6 people he reviewed my story. It really means a lot for you guys to do that. Alright now back to the story.**

Tracer. She was gone, she hadn't blinked off or I would have saw her heading to her room but it didn't add up. Why would Talon need her? Seems like a random pick unless….you take into account the chronal accelerator! I took another step forward until me and Soldier were only inches apart. "Where….is…. _Tracer!"_ Randomly I had taken a aggressive turn, something that was extremely uncommon for me when it came to the other agents of Overwatch. He stayed silent, refusing to give up answers. I turned to the rest of the team "And what about you guys! Are you just not going to fill me in on where Tracer is?Are you just going to stay silent like him?" I pointed to 76, and just like him they stayed silent. My blood boiled as 76 started to attempt to walk past me once more. I swung my head forward, crashing it against his and earning me a pained yell from him. A collective gasp from everyone filled the room. He leaned backwards before falling flat on his ass. "You are not going anywhere until I learned what happened!" I roared. Phara grabbed my hand, I turned around and my eyes met with her pleading eyes, begging me to calm down. I refused. "Phara…you wouldn't hide this from me would you?" She looked down and stayed silent as well. My heart shattered. " I thought you would at least be the one to-" My words got choked up in my throat, tears threatened to burst forward the longer I looked at her. I wrenched my hand away from hers and looked back at Soldier 76. The pain was evident from Phara but I needed to know, I wasn't just going to let a teammate face whatever horrible fate waited her just because they refused to tell me, but in all honesty, deep down inside my heart I really didn't know if I was doing this for her safety. There seemed like there was a hidden reason I wanted to go. I grabbed soldier by the collar and wrenched him up "I'm going to repeat this one last time. If you don't answer this time I will tear you and this whole building apart until I get an answer. **Where. Is. Tracer."** He stayed silent for a few seconds, I cracked my knuckles while I eagerly awaited to let loose. "We…were ambushed." I dropped him and spun my hand as a sign for him to continue. " We were split into multiple teams, ours was attacked by an amalgamation, a woman and a man with…" He hesitated. I knew what he was going to say but for his sake I was hoping I was wrong. "a… robotic hand." And he fucking said it.

I grabbed his collar and threw him at the airship. The extra force from the power core amplified the strength of the throw. The airship dented in to shape of his body, I dashed after him appearing in front of him. Blood leaked from his mask and he let out a pained groan. I slightly turned and out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone looking in horror, they were all smart enough to not intervene for the sake of their own well being. I didn't care though, this is something you just shouldn't hide from me. I bent down slowly till I could look at him through his visor. "You mean to tell me Vladimir was there and has Tracer and you refused to tell me!" He stayed silent, whether it was from being in pain or shame I didn't know. I walked away as a worried Mercy ran past me to check his wounds. The team parted ways letting me storm past to whatever it was I had planned. I stopped in the middle of them and refused to turn around. "You know 76…" I spat "You told me that it was a good thing Jack Morrison was dead. I say you're wrong, from what I learned about him I believe he cared for his team and did what he felt was right. He wasn't some dried up shell of a man like you." I continued on my way.

 **3rd Person**

The on looking crowd stared as Andre ran out with his fist clenched in anger. The room was silent once more except for rhythmic pained breaths of 76. "Aw shit! Who knows what recklessness he's going to try now!" Shiro yelled before running down the hallway after Andre. Phara followed right after. Zenyatta looked towards the ceiling letting his thoughts flow though they weren't directed at anyone. "Andre is having multiple battle with in himself, but the discord inside of him….it is not his own." The group looked at him in confusion while Mercy was still comforting 76's wounds but her face told the story of an unanswered question. "Did you know Jack, 76? Is that why you thought that it was a great thing that he's dead?" Tears were ready to start streaming down Mercy's face. The old soldier chuckled to himself. "He's right you know." Mercy gave him a look of confusion. He placed his hand underneath the mask. "It's about time Morrison went back to being a leader instead of hiding behind an alias." He pulled down and tugged of the mask in one swift movement.

 **Andre Pov**

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I mentally cursed, with all this time they had spent hiding this from me Tracer probably had enough time stick one foot in her grave. I grabbed the four gumballs and threw them into a bag and tied it to my waist. I walked over to the computer to see my download and project had finished. If daggers weren't going to work and neither would super human strength then something else was going to have to take their place. I placed the first chip into my wrist, instantly multiple fighting poses and stances flooded into my head. Within half a second I knew every fighting style known to man though I probably would only choose one to ever use. Of course I would still keep my daggers, maybe they'd come in handy against human. The second one was called project "Overdrive". Personally I was hoping I'd get to show Shiro and Genji first to see their reaction but with how pissed I was and the little time I had, I just couldn't do it. I turned to leave my room and go end this once and for all but I was stopped by Phara and Shiro standing in my doorframe. "Stop and think about what you're about to do." He said. "I don't have time for this! Someone may be a few minutes away from being killed, turned into a soldier against their will or sent into the Cybernet like I was! I will not let that happen!" Shiro raised his hands up to accentuate his point. "And what if she's already d-" My fist slammed into his jaw sending him stumbling backwards. He looked at me in pain as he rubbed his jaw. "Utter another word and…" I turned towards Phara, I opened my mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. I dashed passed them leaving them confused on where I went.

I looked at the data from the last mission. They were split up into three groups, the group with Winston, Phara, Mercy, Reinhardt, Tracer and 76 was the group I was focused on. There was a silo in El Dorado that they were defending. Though they fought valiantly Talon was able to take over that silo after a missile launched and the group wasn't able to stop it. It had taken me about 15 minutes to get to from the base to nearest city. I walked into the airport to buy a ticket to Dorado, the flight left in about 4 hours. Multiple times my communications system rang with someone from Overwatch trying to contact me. And every time I declined it. The ride over was more or less peaceful, some minor turbulence here and there and annoying attempts to contact me. Oh and don't even get me started about trying to get ON the plane. A man with a metal skeleton should have their own separate line. Walking through a metal detector 100 time and almost missing your flight is the definition of stupidity.

I walked around the city until nightfall, that's when the people I was looking for would come out and play. "Hey! Who do you think you are walking in our territory past curfew?" Right on time. 5 men with glow in the dark face paint and crude weaponry walked up. The one in the middle pointed his baseball bat at me. "Not gonna answer us huh? Seems someone new here. Lets shot his how we deal with newbies!" He charged at me with his bat tilted to the side. As soon as he was close enough he swung the bat which I easily caught. He gave me an astonished look. "What? Did you think I would make it easy for you?" I smiled before pushing the bat inwards, snapping his arm in the process and taking the bat. His partners watched in horror as he held his broken arm as I lined up for the swing. "Batter at the plate!" I swung and the bat connected with his abdomen. The excess force sent him barreling into the fountain and smashing through it. "It's out of the park!" I joked. Water continuously spilled out of the fountain, mixing with blood as it past the now lifeless man's body. I turned towards the other "Are you even trying?" I gave them a bored stare and beckoned them with my hand to come at me. I didn't care how many I had to kill as long as I got my answers from one. A rather old feeling returned to me, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. "How dare you make fun of us!" Another one charged with a golf club in and another followed him, this one was holding a shovel. I moved to the side of both swings over and over again, I dashed closer to him planting one powerful punch into the one with the shovels chest, the shockwave that came out of his back was visible and carried his ribcage with it. It sailed through the air before landing on the floor with a splat. He shakily rocked back in forth trying to gauge the wound before collapsing dead. I Ripped the shovel from his hands and hurled it at the man charging me. It easily ripped through the skin of his neck, parting his head from his body. It did a few spirals in the air before landing on the floor. His body took a few steps backwards before falling flat. One of the last two men was freaking out and began to run through an alleyway. I materialized my revolver and fired a shot ripping directly through his thigh. He fell to the floor clutching it. I fired into his other thigh, then his shoulders, then his back and finally his head. A glorious execution for a coward.

What had happened to me. Over killing someone wasn't like me… or was it? What was different about the past me and the present me. I didn't kill for no reason…no. That's not true. I killed anyone I had to if it meant getting to Vladimir. I only started fighting a fair war when I joined Overwatch. I hadn't strayed away from my path, I just found my roots. Beware a man with nothing to lose right? Now that I severed all ties with Overwatch I'm a force to be reckoned with. Going back to my original self where I could level 3 factories within a day would mean I could close the gap between Vladimir and myself. So….what was this heavy feeling in my heart? Why did it feel so wrong to leave? Why did it feel so exhilarating to kill? I shook my head trying to disperse the thoughts and went back to business. The last man tried to scramble backwards, he never turned his back to me probably in fear that the moment he did I would kill him. He wasn't wrong. I data vanished forward and grabbed him by the throat, I slammed him into the brick wall behind us "So here's how this is going to work. You're going to tell me exactly what I want to know or I'm going to slam you into this wall so hard every appendage will split from your torso. Got it?" He nodded intensely "Good. Now from what I've heard Talon has been making the rounds and has showed up multiple times. Since you run these streets you should know where they are." He shook his head side to side. "Oh you don't? Well that's too bad" I reeled my fist back poised to just kill him right there and walk around until I found the next group "Wait!" I stopped "I don't know where they are but the leader of the Lumerico corporation knows! They have been making deals with the leader of Talon! I swear!" I nodded lowering my fist. "The leader of Talon eh? Sounds kind of farfetched to me. How do I know I can take your word for it?" He pointed to the corpses "Because we were the bodyguards of their meeting!" Every time they changed their meeting spots new bodyguards get rotated in! I was one for the most recent meeting" I stayed silent for a bit assessing the information. " Is that all you know?" He nodded, content with the information I dropped him the floor. His eyes were closed and he was grasping his throat. Soon blood and pieces of his brain painted the walls. His body laid against the wall for a second then slid down leaving a long streak of the crimson liquid. I reloaded my revolver "Can never trust a rat" I placed my hands in my pockets and walked down the alley way, I need to go pay Lumerico a visit.

I arrived to a building in the shape of a pyramid with two big double doors at the front entrance. To the right was a control panel to open the door and call for assistance. Seems like they want to make my entrance easier. I placed the Bug against the control panel, after a few seconds buttons began to be pressed by themselves. The doors slowly slid open, allowing me to walk in without have to destroy or blow something up. I made a right turn up the stairs to dodge most of the guards. I moved slowly on the second floor, I could see the guards below me talking and looking around at their post. Seems like getting to CEO of this business would be a piece of cake. Suddenly the alarms blared "INTRUDER ALERT!" The room turned red as the spotlights roamed around till they eventually stopped on me. Each of the guards turned their weapons towards me, they seemed to be hesitant on firing for some reason. One finally began to speak. "Sir this is a restricted area. You are not allowed in here, now come down here so we can escort you off the premises or we will have to use force." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I can't leave till I have a friendly conversation with the man who owns this place. So you should probably go back to what you are doing, that would make this whole ordeal less bloody." The man raised his gun at me. "Shoot to kill!" The men replied with a "Yes sir!" and pulled their triggers: The bullets continuously whizzed by me, I rarely had to dodge due to the inaccuracy of their weapons. I materialized my own revolver and fired some shots down towards then men. Most ran for cover while some stayed and shot, those men were shot down immediately. "We have an armed man, he has already killed 5 officers and wounded 1 other who is now in critical condition. We request immediate back up now!" I heard one in the back yell, I couldn't get a good shot off on him so I had to let him finish his call. I don't have time for this. I sprinted down the corridor where nobody had eyes on me and turned down the hallway to a gold door. I opened it and revealed the manager of this building.

The moment he saw me his face contorted into one of fear, he quickly reached for a button on his desk, but his hand was quickly pinned into the table by a dagger. I twirled another one in my hand ad he writhed in pain "Yell, scream or call for help and the next one enters your head. Now I got some info that the C. of each one of the Lumerico factories have been making deals with the leader of the terrorist organization Talon, am I correct?" He nodded slowly not seeing where this was going "And you were the last one to talk to him right?" He nodded once more. "Where is there next meeting?" He sat quietly for a second "They are headed to the other side of Dorado, where the rich profit of the poor and live like kings. There's a hotel there that they plan on meeting another man. " I smiled "See? That wasn't so hard" I turned my back when I heard a click, I turned back around to see him holding a revolver with his good hand. Before he could even fire I had closed the distance, I moved slightly to the right to dodge the incoming bullet and slammed his head into the table. His face now laid in a puddle of blood, whether he was dead or not he probably wouldn't remember this meeting. Now to get to that hotel. The sound of banging on the door pulled my eyes from his body and to the door.

 **3rd person**

 **"** Open the door!" One man yelled. Another man pushed him to the side. "We don't have time for him to open the door for us! We will break it down." The large man slammed his shoulder into the door. It moved slightly but at this rate it would take days to knock it down. "I've got it don't worry!" Another yelled, he had a plasma like saw in his hand and placed it against the door. Sparks began to fly off the door as he made his way up the door. By the time he was half way through the door slid open and a ball rolled out. The men looked at it before a flash of light erupted from it. The held there eyes in pain from the sheer brightness, when the pain finally subsided the y charged into the room to see only their boss in a puddle of his own blood with his hand pinned into the desk with a dagger.

 **Meanwhile at Overwatch HQ…**

Phara walked down the hall with Winston towards the med bay. She had already finished packing her stuff for the trip to Dorado and was randomly asked by Winston to accompany him to the med bay. When they finally arrived the doors slid open and he ushered her in and towards the bed. She sat straight up and watched Winston walk over to the computer. "So what's the meaning of this Winston.?" He never turned around "Something has been bothering me about what Zenyatta said…his thoughts are not his own. Andres brain is part mechanical so it is possible something could be hacking him and trying to get him to Dorado, but for what reason? And if this does turn out to be the case that someone wants to control him I need something to snap him out of it." Phara thought about what he had just said for a second " So you need me just in case?" He stopped his typing and walked over to the door and opened it revealing Mercy. "Not exactly, remember before he left I had heard that you had hurt him." Phara looked down at the floor, remembering the expression he gave. "But there is something else that may work…"

 **About 1 hour later**

Winston studied the result of the test intently, at this point Phara was utterly confused. Mercy looked to her "So how many times have you had sexual intercourse with Andre?" She straight forwardly questioned. Phara's face went a deep shade of red "Twice." She said in q quiet tone. "And have you used condoms?" And then it his Phara for what they were looking for. At the same time Winston turned around with a smile on his face.

 **Vladimir Pov**

I fixed the tie attached to my suit as we walked though the rural streets of the poorer districts towards our stop. Most of the people stayed back in fear that the Junkyard would kill them if they even said a word to us, and in theory they were right. "How much longer till the hotel Junkyard?" I questioned. " **10 minutes** " it answered almost immediately."Good, with this last deal, we will be able to put our final plan into action." Jessica looked at her phone before looking back to me "Someone has attacked the Lumerico power plant." She stated. "Well, he moving a lot faster than expected. I wonder how he will enjoy the little gift I have for him, she's probably still alive. That's if he can defeat the Junkyard." It responded with a growl. The sound of a gunshot went off from the direction of the hotel, I fluidly moved the right, easily dodging the assassination attempt. "Jessica." She nodded and upholstered the rifle from her back and scoped in " The a man with a rifle, he's got a cloak on, a visor, and a hat the blocking the rest of his face. I believe that's the hat that belongs to the last C.E.O we met." This would get interesting very quickly if he was moving that fast to beat us here. I raised both of my arms in a welcoming way. "Well if it isn't my favorite Glitch in my systems!"


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Am I really me?

 **Authors note: I'm not dead don't worry. And to anyone who was mad because of the lack of uploads then I'm gonna need you to put your torches and pitchforks down for a bit. I've had good reason I assure you. A lot of cooking, family and video games has kind of left me with no time to write this. Along with the lack of ideas and practicing a new writing style. One of the review did talk about my writing style so I did some research by reading a bunch of my other favorite fan fictions and practiced their spacing. So if you guys like this one better than I would love it if you would tell me. And to all the reviewers I thank you. It really means a lot for you to sit down and read this story. Also keep your eyes out for references because there are a few in this chapter.**

Andre stood up, tilting the newly acquired hat upwards to view the group walking towards him, but instead of anything coming out of his mouth he stayed instead eerily quiet. Vladimir raised his hand to the side of his head, shaking it slightly."Well if you don't plan to say anything to me then I must go. I have a meeting to attend to and I do not enjoy being late." Andre walked slightly forward until he was in front of the door of the building. His hands extended from his sides blocking the door. "Still intend to give me the silent treatment? How cold." Vladimir's head turned slightly towards the massive robot and nodded. The machine walked forward before stopping about 15 feet away from Andre. "As I said before I hate being late so I'm going to have to leave the fun to my machine friend here. He will have to take you on for me."

Andre stepped forward causing the Junkyard to mimic his movements. "You think I'm just going to let you walk past me?" Andre finally said.

"Oh it speaks!" Vladimir said, feigning shock. "And no, I'm going to blink past you thanks to your little friend. It was a little upgrade our scientist manage to mimic from your friends chronal accelerator. If you manage to beat the Junkyard you can meet her on the top floor." He wrapped his arm around Jessica and winked before disappearing in a flash of blue. Andre turned immediately to run through the door but was interrupted by a mechanical voice clearing its throat.

 **"Going somewhere?"** Andre looked at the Junkyard in confusion. This was the first time he had heard the creation actually say anything close to resembling a normal conversation.

"No more commands or data coming out of your mouth? Didn't think they would ever give you social skills." The machine didn't react to his words in any way.

" **The moment you run through those doors I will destroy this building.** **Who knows? I may be able to kill that wretched Vladimir, his slut, you, and your friend**." Andre eyes widened as grit his teeth, with the strength of Junkyard he had seen so far it did have enough strength to level a building. At the same time he really didn't have the time to fight the massive machine. Andre took a fighting stance, raising his fist to the machine that was easily twice his size while his other arm was pointed backwards. " **So are you going to fight me?"**

The ends of Andre's lips curved upwards. "No. I'm going to dismantle you."

The power core's purple light immediately roared off Andre's body, the next few moments were silent, each individual was waiting for the other to make the first move. Andre's stature suddenly relaxed earning a flinch like movement from the Junkyard. The silence was shattered by not a battle cry or yell, but a question. "You said 'wretched Vladimir' and that's been bothering me. You sound like you hate Vladimir as well so… what is the point of serving under him?" The Junkyard remained absolutely still.

" **Because I hate you**." That sentence came as a shock to Andre. How could the machine hate him? They had only met on the battlefield once. It had no reason. Another problem with this was it now had emotions, did they give it an Omnics memory?

"We have only battled once, and if remember correctly you defeated me. Why would you have any reason to hate me?" The machine walked forward, each step provided earth shattering force to floor.

" **After seeing your creations and ability to adapt in crucial situations I believed you had some sort of intelligence. It appears I was wrong. Think about this, I was reprogrammed to kill you and now that I have a sentient mind that programming translated to a burning hatred that can override even my own interest. "** By the time that the machine had finished its sentence it and Andre were only 3 feet apart, the air flooded with tension the moment the two had made eye contact.

"So the real question is why did they decide to make you sentient?" Andre asked.

 **"Vladimir had his own reason for giving me sentience. I cannot guarantee any answer I can think of is correct."** The Junkyard cocked its arm backwards and fired it towards Andre, he immediately reacted by crossing his arms to block the punch. " **Vladimir is just as bad. As smart as that man is, he is not afraid to use anyone as a pawn to forward his scheme. Nobody is safe with him. Turning on your own kind for your own plans, it disgusts me. Being sentient has taught me much in the time I've been alive. The Omnics had figured this out but were put down by your kind. Imagine what I could do if I restarted that war."** The Junkyard pressed his arm forward, its overwhelming strength easily overpowering him. " **Once you are out of my I will be able to destroy Vladimir…but his plan can help me forward my own before I destroy him.. "** The automaton quickly raised its leg and slammed it against Andre.

Andre hissed in pain as he slid backwards before finally regaining his balance. He retook his stance and charged the machine once more. He released one powerful uppercut which was blocked by the Junkyards arm. Without giving the machine anytime to react he shot forward another punch, then another, and another. Multiple empowered punches smashed against the machine, but it stood its ground, almost as if it wasn't taking damage at all. " **My turn."** The machines fist plowed itself into Andre's ribcage, eliciting a painful yell and a glob of spit flying out of his mouth. It threw another punch that easily connected with Andre's side. Each punch got more and more intense and before it could launch another bone shattering punch, Andre jumped backwards, gaining distance between him and the robot.

Once again the two were silent except for Andre's heavy breathing. " **Let's negotiate. Your obviously outclassed in this battle so if you concede and I'll let you die quickly"** Andre smiled before standing straight up, his breathing unnaturally steadied. He cracked his knuckles before moving to do the same to his neck.

"I wouldn't be alive if I couldn't adapt." The purple energy around Andre faded much to the Junkyard's surprise. "Here's a little lesson for you in my inventions. The power core works by enhancing muscle size while the energy that radiates off of me becomes a shield. I become heavier and stress builds up in my muscles but the strength increase well enough makes up for it. Usually I can defeat an enemy before the stress damages my body." Andre relaxed slightly, an opening that anyone would take. The Junkyard charged him slowly closing the distance towards the unmoving Andre. It stopped above him and clasped its hand together and brought it down with a powerful force. "…So what if I reversed the effects?" A blue flash appeared for a millisecond before the Junkyards hands connected with Andre. The resulting force shattered the ground, the shockwave spread throughout the floor, cracking it and sending debris in all directions. The machine raised its arms before searching for the body. "Were you looking for me?" A voice called from behind the robot.

The machine snapped backwards to face the unharmed Andre who waved at the confused machine. he looked like he had activated the power core but instead of being surrounded in purple energy, it was blue. "What's the point of having all this power if you can't hit anything?" The machine stared, seemingly unsure if the man he was looking at was a visual glitch or not. "You know, this newfound power, it sure as hell puts a lot less stress on my body then the power core. So let's just call this little power boost Overclocked shall we?"

 **"Impossible! I crushed you! You had no time to dodge!"** The machine finally roared. It clenched its fist before recklessly charging towards Andre, it threw its fist forward towards his chest. A shockwave erupted in all directions as the strike connected only to reveal Andre had disappeared once more. " **GLITCH! WHAT SORT OF TRICK IS THIS!?"** The sound of hearty laughter came from the Junkyard's side causing him to look down. Right next to him was the laughing Andre using the machines leg for support. The Junkyard retorted by launching a fist straight down only to have Andre disappear once more.

"There is no trick you overgrown mix of parts. I told you how this works but let me explain it for you. Reversing the effects of the power core means thinning out my muscles. Basically not only am I relieving muscle stress faster than I can gain it, it also means I'm basically weightless." Andre into the air, almost as high as the machine he was talking to. "I can basically use the power in my legs to basically contend with the speed of sound." The machine lowly growled. "Don't worry though. By my calculations my strength is reduced by roughly 50%. Doesn't mean I can't kill you. So before I do I have a question for you….do robots feel fear?"

The machine showed its first sign of humanity by stifling a laugh. " **You couldn't beat me beat me at twice your strength. What make you can beat me by lowering your own power? I will still obliterate you!"** The automatonclasped its hands together as if was holding a baseball bat and swung. The strike passed through Andre as if he was a spirit. " **W-what?"**

Andre crossed his arms and laughed. "If you wanted to kill you could have created a time traveling morning after pill. Probably would have been more useful then you." It growled once again. " I told you, you can't hit me no matter how hard you try. Must of looked weird considering your eyes shouldn't be able to track my movements. But I can hit you, and you've given me the time to come up with a plan." Andre slowly raised his fist and cocked it backwards, before firing forward at a blinding speed. A shockwave slammed into the machines chest causing it to slide backwards. "Now if my hypothesis are correct…" Andre cocked his arm backwards and fired it forward once more, emitting the same shockwave but instead of leaving his arm extended, he immediately cocked his arm backwards without losing momentum and thrust it forwards once more. The shockwave this one fired was faster, colliding with the Junkyard and ripping a baseball sized hole in its arm. "Looks like I was right." A monochrome glint of light emitted from the Junkyards arm before its arm began to self repair.

The tiny hole slowly closed, followed by a grunt from the machine. " **Seems like a terrible plan."** Andre looked at him in confusion. " **Just continuously creating holes in me that are easily regenerated. Seems like you are going to die by my hands anyway. You will make a mistake, it's only a matter of time then I will kill you."** The emotionless voice of the creation came out fluidly, making the sentence sound more like a threat than a statement.

Andre mumbled something before firing another shockwave towards the machines arm. It ripped the metal right of the endoskeleton revealing a mix of wires and parts. Once again the glow appeared and the regeneration process. "There…what the hell is that?" Andre whispered to himself before kicking forward, cutting more of the metal away from around the glowing light. Under it was a small black marble sized ball emitting the glow. Within a few seconds the ball had covered itself back up. "So that's the weakness…" Andre whispered to himself.

Multiple more shockwaves rained down on the Junkyard's other appendages yet it continued to stand still, slightly amused at the spectacle before him. Each other appendage revealed a small marble like machine in themselves just like its arm. Andre had finally figured out how to destroy this thing…

Andre laughed once more, his overconfidence began to show to the Junkyard. "If you think that was my plan you're even dumber than most of the other robots Talon has produced." Andre took a stance and smirked. "I just needed to know if I could keep gaining force on these punches." After he finished his sentence he disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Junkyard. Before it could react, Andre had launched his arm upward towards the bottom of the Junkyards head. The punch stopped just inches away from the bottom of the machines head but the shockwave erupted from it connected, flinging the Junkyard's head backwards. Andre spun around, keeping the momentum into a kick resulting in the shockwave that came out ripping across the machines chest.

It stumbled backwards into Andre ,who had just appeared behind it, he raised his hand and fired a shock wave, launching the massive robot into the air. It roared as it flew into the air. He unleashed a flurry of punches from the ground, firing multiple shockwaves ripping soccer ball sized holes in the machine. It fell from the sky as Andre charged it. As it landed Andre leapt into the air "This is it!" he roared as he connected his hands together, prepared to shatter the machine. The sound of a bullet ripped through the air causing Andre to turn around. The plasma bullet traveled right at him, due to being midair he couldn't move. He used the momentum to create one last shockwave to push him out of the way. The shockwave propelled Andre out of the bullet's path and onto the floor. The shockwave flew before finally slamming into the floor and creating a massive explosion about 100 feet away.

The Junkyard stumbled to its feet, still regenerating, before looking up to the top of the building for the person who fired the shot. Andre's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the top of the building as well, eventually his eyes connected with Jessica's. **"WHORE! I DID NOT ASK YOU TO INTERRUPT MY BATTLE!"** She stayed silent, slowly holstering her weapon before walking away from the hole in the window.

"This is bad. I don't think he's going to give me the time to regain that momentum once again" Andre whispered to himself. "I can try, but if he finds a way to stop it…" He trailed off as the rumbling of the Junkyard's steps got closer. "Well let's hope he hasn't figured it out" Andre retook his stance but before he could even move a familiar sound filled his ears. The sound of the drop ship he created.

Both individuals looked in the air, only to see a massive ship pilot over their heads. It roared pass as it lowered to the floor, preparing to land. The machine turned to Andre and growled. " **Overwatch?! Were you that afraid to fight me alone that you called for help?"** The machine chided. The ship docked to the left of their battle field, right next to the crater they had created minutes earlier.

Andre snorted "Ha! If I had known they were coming I would have already destroyed you. I just stretched out this fight for fun. And think about it, when would I had time to call Overwatch?" The drop ship opened its massive doors revealing the Overwatch members.

" **No matter… Talon was prepared for one of these situations."** The machine mumbled **"On me! NOW!"** The collective sounds of _Yes sir_ was heard from all around. Guards and grunts rushed out of nearby homes, the massive hotel and other building surrounding it. It chuckled " **Well, now that we have two armies…..lets go to war."**

 **Andre Pov**

A cluster of helix rockets whizzed by my head, slamming into a group of guards and creating a large cloud of burning dust. I turned slightly to see Soldier 76 and the rest of the team behind me. I can only imagine they weren't as thrilled to see me as they could have. " **Are you waiting for an invitation? Eliminate them!"** _Yes sir_ was heard once again from all around as the bullets began to fly. A large blue shield appeared in front of us, stopping every bullet that had been fired.

"Hello my friend!" Glad to see you are still alive and kicking!" Reinhardt loud voice boomed of the gunshots. I nodded with a smile at the large armored German. Each bullet dealt decent damage to the shield, cracking it slightly. "I can't hold the shield forever you know!" D.V.A and Mcree nodded before returning fire on the uncovered grunts. Others followed their lead soon after.

I stared at 76, the tension between us was obvious though neither of us wanted to admit it. The others that weren't firing back stared with intensity. "So do you have a plan?" 76 finally asked. Now that I think about it I really didn't, then again do I ever come ready with a plan? I turned around to look at Reinhardt's shield, the cracks along the edges had already begin to show and were getting bigger by the second. I'm guessing we only have about 30 seconds to come up with a plan. Twice as much time that I need.

"Apparently Vladimir has Tracer in the top floor of this hotel. I can get in there but if I do that monstrosity over there will take the whole building down. So if you guys can somehow stall it and not die at the same time I should be able to get up there." 76 nodded before turning the rest of the team.

Everybody understand the plan?" Every head nodded simultaneously.

"Alright! For honor! And Glory!" Reinhardt dropped the shield signaling everyone to charge.

"Phara! Genji! Your with me!" I sprinted towards the building. Right before I got to the door a massive form blocked me forcing me to stop.

 **"Did you really think I would just let you-"** The machine was cut off by one the same size slamming into him. It looked exactly like the Junkyard, the only major difference was the color. It was a solid chrome, the light was easily shining off of it making it almost too much to bear. The massive machine pinned the Junkyard under its weight as it struggled to get up.

"What are you waiting for!" The booming voice of Markus came as a surprise to me, he was never really a fighter just a tactician. Then again he always loved robotics. "I'm not gonna be able to hold him forever get inside!" The machine punched and thrashed as it tried to get up.

"Thanks Markus, I owe you one!" We charged into the building, the moment we entered we saw multiple people on the floor cowering. I completely forgot, this wasn't just some Talon only base. This had actual innocent people in here just going by with their daily lives. We'd have to do this quickly then if we wanted to protect these people. "I'm going full speed to the top. Get up there as fast as you can." I sprinted to the top, stair after stair, flight after flight, floor after floor until I reached the top. Once I did there was only one massive metal door with the words "Lookout" on it. I kicked the door open only to see Tracer on her knees, bloody, beaten, and with a gag on. Next to her was Vladimir and Jessica. I charged forward only to massively slowdown. I looked at my hands only to see the blue aura was gone. The overclock had ended, of course it did.

"Seems your little speed boost has run out. Well it saves me some time but all that planning to make it useless just feels wasted." He let out a heavy sigh before pulling out a small revolver and pointing it at Tracer. My eyes widened. He wouldn't… would he. "Now I'm aware of that data vanish ability you have…"

"How!?" I cut him off "I don't remember any of your cronies seeing it." This was odd. The only person I know of with any idea about that ability related to Talon is…fuck. So Sombra backstabbed me? Typical.

He smiled a little bit, an angering smile from the man that's always one step ahead of me. "No need to worry, Sombra didn't tell me anything. I just have my ways to acquire such knowledge." I sighed a little bit before I realized what he said. I bit my lip, every answer I got led to another unanswered question.

"Wait a minute. You knew I had helped Sombra? But if she never told you so how the hell do you know?" At this point I was beyond confused. How did he know this shit without being there or hearing about it? It angered me that he knew so much with no explanation. "Explain!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down we'll get to that right after this. So I have a question for you as well, don't you think that's fair since you've gotten a fair share of answers?" I stayed silent in anger, this man was toying with me like I was in a game I can't win. "Like I was saying, I'm going to have to ask you not to use that ability." My eyes widened at the request.

"Now why the hell would I listen to that request?" He laughed at my answer.

"I thought you would ask that so I'll explain as simply as I can." He pointed to Tracer" Because of that machine on your friends chest my reaction time is just as good as yours." I almost choked at that answer. "So here's the deal. If you can give me Overwatch's information on the God I will release the agent Tracer back into your possession."

Ah fuck. So let's see my choice between save a teammate and give him the knowledge of the strongest machines possible or prevent it and he offs Tracer. It's only a matter of time before he gets the information on it anyway right? Maybe I could stall, I could hear Phara's thrusters getting closer and closer. I'd say about 3 minutes until they get here, then I could have a chance to get Tracer out. "Stalling won't do you any good. Her times up." He pulled the triggered and fired into Tracer chronal accelerator.

"Son of a bitch!" I ran to Tracer limp body, her eyes were wide open and tears were streaming down her face. I checked where the bullet had entered, the machine had tanked the bullet but it was destroyed in the process. Every second that passed by led to her body becoming more and more translucent. After a few more seconds, she vanished. "Mother fucker!" I charged at him, if anything after I killed him we could try to get her back.

"Stop." He calmly stated. My body felt like stone the moment the words left his lips. He walked over to me as I struggled to move. I followed him with my eyes until he walked behind me. I was forced to stare at Jessica, she had an extremely serious expression, eerily serious. "Now you wanted to know how I knew about your abilities correct?" I grit my teeth, what did he have up his sleeve now? "Do you remember when you first met Sombra? She hacked you but firewall prevented you from being shutdown. Only thing was it damaged it. So much so that it allowed me to hack you."

"What?" I hissed back at him. "How did you know about the hack?" I felt his hand on my shoulder as he began to laugh. "Don't touch me!" I struggled to escape his grip. A futile attempt since I still couldn't move.

"How do you think Talon gained the 'world's greatest' hacker? Someone had to of caught her. Sadly for you that person knew how to find that weak firewall in your body. Now with that little virus in your body you will serve me." I stared at the door, I watched as Genji climbed the last flight of stairs and Phara flew up from the stair well. "Fall."Those cold words came out of nowhere. It wasn't Vladimir's voice, it sounded like…my own. It felt like something slammed into the back of my head. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head as my vision faded to black.

I woke up in a black room. Not a dark room as I could still see my one hands. I looked around. Nothing but black for miles, what the hell is this place? I walked forward looking for something… maybe something that can help me get out wherever I am. "The thing is…you're not leaving this place." I turned around to see another me?


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Battle for my body

I stared at my doppelganger, his face with stoic and uncaring. His arms were connected behind his back, I was careful on the off chance he was hiding something that he could use to his advantage. I shifted a bit to prepare if he had a weapon. He smiled, "I know that stance." He finally said. "Do you really believe me to be such a coward that I would hide a weapon?" He chuckled. "Seems you don't even know yourself." He smiled once more, unsettling was an understatement. Along with the fact the I still didn't know where the hell I was.

I shifted a bit again "So, what are you playing at?" He stayed silent, almost as if he didn't acknowledge the question. It was intriguing to say the least, a serious version of myself was my opponent. "Well if you won't answer that question than answer this one. Where the hell are we?"

"Deep in your subconscious where the virus lies. Right now your body is under the control of that virus implanted into your nervous system. It's like this until you die here or you submit and give up control of your body. The latter will be much less painful, after a bit you'll just fade away." I didn't move. That phrase just struck a chord with me, to just fade away out of existence. I thought about it for a bit before more question bubbled up in my head.

"So your controlling my body right now?" He nodded. "Ok, and we are in my mind." He nodded once more. Finally we were getting somewhere with this little Q & A. "So now-" I was cut off by a loud screeching noise behind me. I turned to see two massive screens. Both of them showing the same video of Phara before moving to Genji. They just stared back at the screen to which I assumed was through my eyes. "So what's your plan now that you have my body?" He smiled, and in that brief moment of the doppelganger smiling I was actually terrified. I turned back to the screen and watched in horror as my body lunged towards Phara with its fist reeled back. Luckily Genji had moved in front of her to catch the punch. I turned towards him with unbridled fury evident across my features. "Son of a Bitch!" I charged him with a data vanish except…it never happened.

I tripped due to being off balance and fell to the floor, confused on why my vanish had not worked. "Your abilities are physical augments. They won't help you in your mind." Bullshit. So I was just gonna have to take this dude on without any abilities? I rose from the floor and raised my fist.

"So because you're my doppelganger you know all my moves right?" His lips curled upwards once more and soon led to a chuckle which evolved to all out laughter. "Hey asshole! What's so funny?" At this point this guy was really starting to irritate me. After a bit more he finally calmed down before making eye contact with me once again.

"You must have really thought I was a doppelganger this whole time. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice. Let me explain it to you because it is quite complicated, that day you died…we were one person." My eyes widened. What the hell did that even mean? I was one person when I died! "Now I know you have a lot of questions so let me break it down. When your mind was sent into the Cybernet it was only half our mind. Our brain was sent into a recession period where it tried to store the information it had then shut itself down. Our personalities were split into you and me. I was sent back into our dying body where I was trained by Talon until my body gave out. They knew my body wouldn't last long they moved my mind to the Cybernet."

What he said made sense but there were a few holes in his statements. I saw my body bleeding out when I returned that day. There was no way that it survived the explosion of the machine right? He should have had no time to do whatever training he was talking about. "So what personalities did we split into?" I didn't know how much time I had to beat this… what do I even call him if he's telling the truth? He would no longer a doppelganger, he just would be me.

"I'm glad you asked. Think about it though, you let the scientist that were involved in catching us go though you despise their existence. Why is that?" Truth be told I never put much thought into why I let some of them go. Now that I think about it I rarely killed the scientist, only the soldiers. "The answer is that part of you, the one that wanted to kill everyone that caused this life to befall you, is me. The reason you want to kill is rage, but morality will always be there to hold you back. So now do you understand?" I nodded and raised my fist, prepared for a fight. "Then you should understand you don't have a chance to beat me…..not a chance in hell…"

We slowly moved closer, we circled each other slowly while never breaking eye contact. He moved in first with a strong punch giving me little to no time to react. I raised my arm just in time to block the punch while returning with one of my own. He positioned his shoulder to block it only to send in another punch. It continued like this until I threw a straight punch which he easily dodged. He raised his knee to my abdomen with a tremendous amount of force, knocking the air out of me and causing me to fall forward as I tried to take in air. As I fell forward I caught him connecting his hands and reeling them back, he swung forward at full force connecting with my spine. I screamed in pain as I hit the floor with a thud.

He raised his foot over my stomach and prepared to slam it down. I rolled over, barely dodging it before standing up. The pain in my back made my movements rigid, and slow giving the other me another chance to attack once more. His knee slammed into my stomach, I retched as the shockwave traveled throughout my body. I fell to my knees while holding my stomach. My eyes clenched shut in pain as I tried to force my body to move. I heard the other me's steps go from in front of me to behind me. In all honesty I had no idea what he was doing but I couldn't turn around from the pain in my stomach. His sharp elbow slammed into my neck once more causing me to scream out in pain as I hit the floor. He raised his foot once more but this time I didn't have the strength to dodge it. He slammed his foot into my curled up body over and over and over again.

I held my back as I bit my lip to try to quiet my pained screams. I heard him laughing again. "I told you. You won't win. It's not possible for you. Your weak." I got up, slightly rocking back in forth, and resumed my stance. He charged me and punched me directly in the face, my head reeled backwards as he brought his hand back for another punch. Again and again he punched me, launching me backwards over and over. I managed to land one uppercut during the flurry of punches which finally put an end to his assault. He stumbled backwards while holding his face in pain, I followed up on it by slamming my leg against the side of his head. He yelled as pain as he fell to the floor but quickly recovered. This time anger filled his eyes. He tensed up before charging me. I brought my arms up in a X-position to absorb the blow he brought forward only to be sent backwards again. When I came to a halt both of my arms fell to the side, the pain was intense but I couldn't stop now. I had to make sure Phara and Genji weren't hurt. I had to escape.

 **Outside of Andre's subconscious, 3rd person**

Andre stood completely still, his eyes were unmoving and unfeeling. Vladimir stood next to the window, smirking at his creation working so well while Genji and Phara stared at their soulless friend. "Andre? What's wrong with you? Say something!" Genji reached forward and grabbed Phara, shoving her behind his back. Genji shook his head side to side.

"That is no longer Andre, just like master spoke those invading thought were not his. Now they have become powerful enough to control him. What those thoughts plan to do are unknown" Phara's eyes widened.

"I'm glad you figured it out" Vladimir finally spoke. "Jessica. Can you take care of the cyber one for me. He could be a problem?" She nodded before pulling out her combat knife. Genji retaliated by unsheathing his sword, the battle commenced by Genji dashing towards Jessica only to be parried. The held their place for a bit before Jessica powerfully kicked Genji in the chest, launching him out of the room and down the stairwell. Jessica chased after him leaving only Vladimir, Phara and Andre. Vladimir smiled "Do you know what's funny about this? He's been upgrading himself to the point where the world's top weaponry and armies couldn't stop him, that kind of intelligence could be praised…. if he ever put it to good use. Sad isn't it. Oh never mind. Destroy her." Before Phara could retort Andre had closed the distance and shot his fist forward, she barley jumped to the side allowing her to dodge the punch completely.

"Andre come on I know your stronger than this! Snap out of it! Please..." His silence was the only reply before attacking once more. She knew she didn't have the speed or strength to take him on, the only way to win was to free him. But how? She thought back to what Winston said before they went on this mission. It may be her only chance. "Andre!" He stood towering over her, his eyes locked onto his target as he raises his fist into the air "I need you to snap out of it. Not only for me but… for our child." He froze. He held his head almost as if he had a headache. He groaned and yelled in pain, pulling his raised fist back to his head.. Before he could do anything a needle embedded itself in his neck. It emptied out its contents before he finally pulled it out. He stared at it for a bit before his stance became looser, he began to rock back and forth before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed…unmoving.

"Go to sleep." A mysterious voice said. Phara turned to see an older woman with a long cloak and one eye.

"Mother!?"

 **Back inside of Andre's mind. Andre Pov…**

The outside world had been shut off from us leaving me confused and the other me outraged. As he tried to figure out why he had lost control of my body I was thinking about what Phara had said. I smiled inwardly. Once again I had a family, and this one I would be able to remember. This thought brought a tear to my eye and rekindled my resolve. "Why! Why has your body stopped responding to me!?" The other me yelled. The fact that he still believed he should be running my body outraged me. I ran towards him and before he could turn around my heel had connected with the side of his head. He slid backwards while holding his face and yelling in pain.

"You can't control my body when I fight back with all I can. Now that I have something more personal to fight for my vigor almost overwhelms the virus. That's why you lost control for those brief seconds. What happened after that…. I really don't know. But now… lets end this so I can get back to them." He smirked which erupted into full scale laughter.

"You believe that just because of your girlfriend telling you something about a child that you can defeat me? I think we already proved that you over relying on your powers has given me a major advantage. You….have…no…chance." I beckoned him to come towards me with my hand, his face immediately contorted into one of anger. "Cocky little…" He closed the distance while pulling his fist back, he let it go in one massively power punch that missed its target completely. I had moved my head slightly causing him to miss which obviously angered him more.

"C'mon! Is that the best you can do?" I taunted. A vein in his forehead immediately swelled after I said this. He roared in anger and swung violently with no hint of thought in any of the punches. I moved left and right while slowly backing up, each of the punches failed to land only serving as fuel to an inferno. He swung more recklessly, his composure began to fade into unbridled fury, on the other hand I gracefully dodged never losing the grin plastered on my face. I brought my leg back and then straight up along with my body, my foot connected with the bottom of his chin which sent him flying backwards while I landed the back flip. He quickly got up and wiped the crimson liquid away from his mouth. "If you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that." I joked only causing him to roar in anger once more, he was no longer thinking. He was just a wild beast that only seemed to enraged itself…and because of that I finally could beat him.

I grabbed his right arm as it past me and pressed my hand against his abdomen. I lifted him up and over my head, as he kicked and flailed my smile only grew wider. I slammed him against the floor, creating a massive crack in the dark room, without letting go of his arm. I quickly pinned him down with my foot. "No! It makes no sense!" He screamed and kicked without caring how futile his efforts were. "Why! Why can't I beat you! I am stronger than you. I must be! I should be able to beat you easily!" He tried to pull himself up but that caused me to put more pressure on his stomach with my foot to ensure he had no escape.

"Let me tell you the answer of why you can't beat me now." His eyes stared intently as if getting that answer would be the greatest thing in his life " I was dealing with some turmoil while we fought. I had nobody to fight for besides myself and that's the difference between you and I. You're the part of the original Andre that wanted to survive above all else. Staying with a group would get us killed but would give us adequate protection. If we needed to we would ditch them if it meant surviving. When we met here that was my thought process because of how I thought of Overwatch at the moment." He had finally stopped struggling and now was just listening. "I was not suppose to be like that. I am the one who desired to have a family. Who wanted that feeling and warmth from others. Once I walked out on them I forgot about my path. When Phara announced to us she was pregnant it renewed that feeling of fighting for family. And once I have that feeling to fight for…well….you better stay outta my way."

He slammed his fist against the floor causing it to crack slightly more. "No….that can't be it! It doesn't make sense. There's no way you're fighting skills could beat mine just because your family is talking to you! I can't accept it! I won't!" He jumped up suddenly causing me to lose my grip and stumble backwards. He wildly charged me once more with rage and fear filled eyes as a last attempt. How the mighty have fallen. I threw my arm around his back and pulled him into my knee which slammed into his abdomen. His eyes opened wide as he tried to yell in pain but nothing came out. He collapsed to the floor causing the room around us to crack once more, this time revealing light.

"From one Andre to another….give up!" He clenched his stomach, he was mumbling to himself angrily. He had finally lost it. To be honest it was kind of sad… but winning back my body was the only choice I had. I looked towards the massive crack in the room and stared at it for a bit. It was almost like a door. "So I'm guessing that's the way out?" I said while mostly talking to myself. " I turned towards the other Andre, just leaving him wasn't right. It really wasn't his fault that he served under Talon. Had roles been reversed I probably would have done the same thing. I guess it's only fair that I give him a chance right? Let's just hope I don't regret it.

"I can give you a chance to live if you willing to listen to my conditions." He immediately spat in my direction. "Hey no need to be so prideful, I'm just trying to help you. The moment I retain full control of my body it will expunge this virus and patch the firewall. You will be destroyed as well." He still stayed silent. "So let's make a deal. C'mon you'll survive and I'll have some inside info on Talon."

"What makes you think I won't try to take over your body once again?" I smirked at him.

"You're not stupid." He groaned knowing this was his only option out. I extended my hand toward him. "Just grab on. You will be part of me though I don't know how your mind will react to be in my subconscious." He slowly raised his hand before slightly pulling it away. He kept eye contact so I nodded assuring that I would keep my end of the promise but even then he hesitated. He finally gave me his hand. "Good choice." I pulled both of us into the light and for a brief moment I was blinded.

…

…

…

My eyes shot open, I scanned the room only to see Ana pointing he weapon at me. It took me a second to realize my position before raising my hands quickly. "Hey no need to worry! I'm good!" I could see a hint of doubt in her eye causing a bit of sweat to roll down my brow. "No need to hit me with the dart right?" She squinted a bit, still not fully satisfied with my answer. I turned slightly and made eye contact with Phara and the moment I did all other feeling melted away. I was brought out this high when Ana pulled her gun back.

"It's good to have you back kid. I was afraid I'd have to put you to rest permanently." I laughed while rubbing the back of my head.

"Good to be back." _You aren't entirely yourself you know._ My eyes widened when I heard the other Andre's voice. "So your still here then?" I whispered to myself. _Sadly I am, not like I had any other choice. So what do you plan to do with me?_ I looked towards Ana who seemed to not notice me talking to myself. "Don't worry about it. We'll take down Talon and I'll let you borrow my body from time to time. You are the no morale murderer of us anyway." He began to laugh. _You are way too trusting. I could just wait for you to give me your body and take over. "_ You think I don't know that? If you tried I'd erase you from existence"

A voice cleared it's throat in the corner of the room, I turned to see Vladimir standing nonchalantly almost as if we were no threat. This fact only seemed to fuel my anger. _Calm down. If there's been anything I learned serving under him, it's that he always has a plan. Don't play into it._ He clenched my fist as I stared at him. "I see you've broke free of my control. Unexpected but prepared for. I shouldn't have based the virus off you. A failure will always be a failure even if you try to perfect it." _Kill him. As painfully as possible._ I stifled a chuckle at the sudden change of attitude.

I turned to watch Genji walk into the room holding Jessica's unconscious body. "Even Jessica had been defeated?! That was definitively not expected. I was hoping not to use this yet but if I have to." The moment he raised his hand I Overclocked my body and closed the distance. Right as I did a flash of blue light erupted from him blinding me and everyone else in the room. The yells of pain from all of us made it hard to concentrate thus causing me to lose the Overclock. All I could hear was his voice. "Sorry failure but I still have plans I need to put into action. So I'm gonna leave you with a little fun puzzle." I heard beeping and then all of a sudden a large crackling noise. "The plasma rifle is now highly unstable and the detonation will take out not only this entire building but the surrounding ones as well. So how will you react? Will you try to save the people in the building? Or run to save your friends. The clock is ticking and I say 5 minutes at the most." My vision began to return to me and through my blurry eye sight I watched Vladimir disappear. I watch everyone else before looking towards the glowing and shaking gun. If he was telling the truth…

I ran towards the window and immediately punched through the glass causing it to fall to the battle field below. "GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING! HURRY!" I yelled causing both sides to look up towards me. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT!" The Overwatch members began to retreat the opposite way of the building while Talon gave chase. I turned to see Phara, Ana and Genji still in the room with me. "Genji grab Jessica. Phara grab Ana. Then get the hell outta here." Their eyes widened. Genji's visor stayed the same but I assume his eyes did as well. _Hey wait! What's our plan? You can't fly or anything and I'm pretty sure we don't have the time to defuse this thing._

"What about you? You may not get down in time if your relying on speed." Phara said. Her voice was full of concern and it was well warranted. If this didn't work I was probably going to die.

"Yeah your right. But you guys also won't be able to get away if you don't go now! I'll stop this don't worry." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could I pulled her towards me and pressed her lips against mine. It was brief and the moment I pulled away we locked eyes. "I'll be fine. Now go." She nodded with regret before finally leaving. Genji took off right after her with the unconscious Jessica leaving me just staring at the sparking and sputtering rifle.

 _So Casanova what's your plan?._ I smiled to myself. "Don't have one. You should know by now. I never have a plan before hand." The voice in the back of my head went silent for a brief second. _How did Talon have so much trouble killing you?_ "I'm very stubborn" I lowered my hands down and pressed them against the gun. Immediately and electric shock fired through my body causing me to retract them. "Well I think I've got one now. I can materialize things through the data in my systems so maybe I can dematerialize this gun before it blows?" _So you mean to tell me you risking both of our lives as well as everyone else's here on something you've never tried before?_ I nodded. I fiddled around with a few wires in my gloves until I had completely reversed their functionality. I place my hands on the machine once more, this time prepared for the shock. I activated the gloves and tiny pieces of the gun began to dissipate. "Told you I could do it!" I said as the pain coursed through me.

I continued holding it as brightened almost to a blinding light. _Something tells me we are running out of time! How much longer!?_ I stayed silent for a brief second. "There's about 25% of the gun left!" _You're not gonna make it! We need to go!_ "You don't think I don't know that!? I have another plan, and this one should work." The bright light filled the room before exploding. I put my hands up to create a shield to absorb the explosion. I was able to absorb most of it before being flung through the window and out the building.

As I fell I turned up right to see the explosion had only taken out the top floor. A wave of relief washed over me, however it was short lived due to a familiar voice beginning to talk once more. _Dematerializing most of the weapon and then absorbing the rest of the explosion…what a maniacal idea. Now how are you gonna survive the fall? "_ Don't worry, at least I planned for this one." I turned over and pressed my hands forward. "Almighty…shockwave!" A large blast of air erupted out of my hands and slowing my descent. I slowed down fully before landing on my feet. I looked around before walking in the direction I saw the rest of the team running.

As I walked forward I saw the path of Talon grunts bodies, and destroyed guards all scattered about randomly. Eventually I came upon a more terrifying view. I saw the unconscious and bloody body of Ana being held by Soldier and Mercy. I ran over to them, on the way there I saw D.V.A's crumpled mech on the floor as she tried to get it to function once more by moving the joysticks left and right. The white mech that Markus controlled was missing half of its body, this lead me to fear the worst. "Mercy what happened!"

She was tearing up, choking up while fumbling over her words. "A-Ana shielded me for the machine by taking its p-punch. The damage to her body seem extremely severe." I clenched my fist.

"And what about Markus?"

"He was controlling the machine from the base. He is fine." I slightly smiled.

"We've tried everything." Soldier finally spoke. "We don't think she's going to make it. " This was the last straw. I wasn't going to let the Junkyard survive. But first thing was first, I fumbled around with a brown bag before throwing it towards 76. He caught It with ease before turning to me with a confused face or at least I assumed he was confused.

"Get her to ingest it. If you do she'll be fine. I have a large machine to take care of." The blue flash of light erupted from my body. _Do you know how to destroy the machine? "_ Of course I do. Destroy those little orbs inside its appendages right." The duo looked at me confused at what I was talking about. "Don't worry I just have a new friend in my head." That sentence didn't change their expression, but they went to focus Ana's body. _No. you need each of those regeneration cores simultaneously. How do you plan to do that, it was literally made to be impossible for everyone except Vladimir._ "Thanks for the info but I know what to do.

 **Third person.**

Andre became a blue ball of energy and disappeared within a blink of an eye leaving just Jack and Angela with Ana's body. Jack placed the gumball in Ana's mouth and moved her jaws to chew it. Eventually he heard a crunch and sighed hoping Andre was right in what he had said. Suddenly Ana had taken in a huge gasp of air but her eyes didn't open. "Thank goodness." he finally said as Ana's breathing become stable. "Let's just hope Andre can finish the job now."

The large machine pinned Reinhardt under it as the German struggled to pick himself up. " **Where is your power now German."** The machine spat. It pressed down much harder trying to crush the man under its immense weight. Randomly a blue ball slammed into the machine, launching it off Reinhardt with ease. Reinhardt stumbled to his feet and grabbed his hammer which was few feet away.

"Ah Andre! It looks like you are my shield this time." Reinhardt boomed.

"Yeah. Allow me to take this one for you." The machine laughed as it stood up, dust fell of its body and back onto the floor leaving a small cloud of debris. Andre pointed at the machine. "Look, this ends now. You've gone too far now." The large machine laughed in a booming matter. "Look tell you what, I'll give you 10 seconds. Go get yourself something to eat, say a prayer I don't really care. Then come swing at me. Once you do, I'll erase you from existence. 1….2…3…."

 **"What do you think you're doing Do you really think you scare me."** The machine yelled. The counting only continued, irritating the machine only more. " **Are you mocking me now? I'll destroy you!"** It charged him and lifted its arms back before flinging them towards Andre.

"10." Andre disappeared into thousands of tiny blue lights, almost looking like millions of sparkles surrounding the automaton before reappearing 10 meters behind the Junkyard. The machine stood there for a brief moment, standing still before slowly turning to face Andre before collapsing onto its fist.

" **W-what d-d-d-d-d-d-d-id you do-o-o-o-o-o to me-e-e-e-e."** It's voice glitching and repeating. Randomly multiple shockwaves fired off its body causing it to roar in what seemed like pain. Multiple pieces of metal fell of its body along with all of the regeneration cores before shattering mid air.

Andre dashed towards the machine before abruptly stopping in front of it. "I'll ask once more… do robots feel fear?" The machine stayed silence unable to cope with what was happening. Andre tilted his head to the side with a smile as the force of the stop finally caught up to him and slammed into the Junkyard and ripped it apart. It yelled as it disappeared into pieces. "I'll take that as a yes."


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Upgrade!

I watched the pieces of the Junkyard intently for any signs of life, after they seemed still for a good amount of time I turned to see Shiro staring at me. "You actually beat that thing…?" I nodded before staring back at the machine, I wasn't entirely convinced it was dead. I was ready to break more of the pieces but I felt a large hand on my shoulder, surprised I turned to see who was touching me only to come face to face with Winston. His face was hopeful to say the least.

"What happened in there? What happened to Tracer?" I stiffened slightly at the mention of her name. I shook my head slightly causing Winston's expression to change to sadness.

"Sorry. I tried my best but in the end the chronal accelerator was destroyed." His eyes widened and his facial expression reverted back to the state of hope, almost a state of glee.

"She's alive then?! Great….that's amazing! We can still get her back! I'll go get the ship started, we need to leave as soon as possible!" He ran off towards the ship leaving me and Shiro staring at each other. He shrugged, also unsure of what Winston had meant but if he could get her back that would be amazing.

"Well I start to round up everyone, you should make sure your girlfriends ok." Now that I thought about it where was Phara? As if he had read my thoughts he pointed towards the now smoking building. Behind it were people who had exited the building thanks to the help of the Overwatch agents. I ran over to see Mercy tending to the few injured from the hotel, along with Phara and Genji walking towards me. One Phara caught sight of me she sprinted towards me and quickly wrapped me in the embrace of a hug. I pulled her in for a kiss before looking up to Genji who was still holding Jessica's unconscious body.

"You may want to get back to the drop ship. Shiro would definitely be happy to see her again." He nodded without saying anything and walked away. _At this point I don't think you can save her._ My eyes widened for a brief second but long enough for Phara to notice. _The programming she went through was much more intense than Widowmaker's. It may already be too late to reverse its effects. "_ We have Zenyatta, he can help." I whispered to myself. _That robot monk? Maybe…I've heard of his wisdom of harmony and discord._

"Who exactly are you talking to?" Phara's face was one of confusion as she asked that question. I smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head, unsure of how to answer the question. _Postpone the answer. But back to the matter at hand, if you want any chance of defeating Vladimir you need to be one step ahead of him. Luckily enough you have one of Talons 4 top agents who you may be able to break free._ I nodded to myself "I'll explain later but right now we need to get back to base." I could tell she really didn't like that answer judging by the souring of her face but she walked away anyway. I turned towards Mercy who had just finished up with her last patient, she packed away her staff into a tiny suit case and walked in my direction. "I'm guessing Ana was ok?"

She nodded but a slightly annoyed expression on her face formed soon after. I flinched slightly, unknowing of why she was mad at me. "You had the technology to create completely healing foods and never said anything! Don't you think that would have been a helpful thing to tell me!?" She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me slightly closer. I had to lean to get down to her level. She was definitely shorter than me, making it a bit awkward to any of the on lookers staring at this.

"It wasn't really my intention to hide it. It was just I didn't have very many and the ingredients and materials are very scarce….." Her gripped tightened and the fury in her eyes didn't fade causing me to gulp audibly. _I'm glad I tagged along. This is definitely fun to watch but we have more pressing matters to attend to._ "Right, as much as I'd love to stay and get yelled at I have some other things to attend to Doc."

"Fine but we **will** have a talk about this later." I nodded before beckoning her to follow me towards the drop ship. When we got there everyone had already be packed into the ship. Shiro was waiting outside the ship for us.

"Man, had I known you guys would have taken that long I would have gone with you myself. It's boring waiting for you." I rubbed the back of my head. "Whatever, just get on the ship, it's a short journey home anyway." Shiro extended his hand to help Mercy up the small steps, once she was fully inside he looked back to me. "Jessica is securely pinned down in her seat, hopefully she stays unconscious for the whole trip, it would make this a lot easier." His tone almost immediately changed onto a more serious note. He placed a hand on my shoulder "This could finally be our chance to get us back together…well…almost all of us. We can save her I know we can but still deep down its…."

I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. We will be able to undo whatever they did to her. Once we do we'll go kick Vladimir's ass" I reached out my fist and stopped in front of him. He reciprocated my movement by bumping his fist into mine. "This is a war we will win, I promise." He patted my back before ushering me into the ship.

The ride was relatively smooth except for the occasional outburst from Jessica who would randomly jolt awake and try to barter for her freedom or antagonize the group. Otherwise everything else went fine. When we finally did arrive Genji had knocked Jessica unconscious and taken her to a holding cell followed by Zenyatta and Shiro. Winston charged out of the ship and into his laboratory before locking himself in there. _So what's the plan._ I stayed silent to give him answer. _If we want to go toe to toe with Vlad we are actually going to have to plan this time._ "Soldier can you come over here for a moment?" He nodded and walked over, I pulled him aside so that we were far enough that nobody could hear us. "So we have a problem. Talon is upgrading all of their tech to keep up with me and you guys haven't upgraded at all. It's starting to look like Talon is on its last leg and is going all in on this next plan. This is not going to be a very safe or easy mission."

"So what do you propose?"

"Gather everyone's armor and bring it to my room. I'll try to upgrade it as fast as I can" I turned to Markus who was was waiting for our return to the group. "Markus I'm probably gonna need your help on this as well." He had no idea what I was asking him for but he nodded which made me smile. I beckoned Markus to follow me as we headed to me quarters. Once we arrived I pointed him towards the computer. "Can you code in a model for a thin electronic veneer?" He nodded before pulling up a seat. "Cog I need you to make a model for self replicating nanobots. He beeped in response and started loading the blue prints in his work mode. Now all I needed to was to create a protective field for it. I walked over to my computer to sit down but felt a chill down my spine, as if we weren't alone in this room. I snapped around with a pistol ready and searched the room causing both Cog and Markus to look at me in confusion. "Someone's here." I said lowly as I searched around. The sound of something lightly brushing against the floor was enough for the other me in the back of my head to yell _Behind you!_ I quickly turned and slammed the back of my gun against something causing it to fall against the floor and let out a feminine scream. When the purple veil around it disappeared it revealed the form of Sombra. I was in shock at first before lowering my hand to her. She quickly grabbed it and pulled herself.

"Damn could you have been any rougher." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. Markus stared in disbelief as Cog's screen began flashing a warning sign. Phara, Soldier 76 and Genji walked in with the armor before quickly realizing that there was an extra person. They pulled out their respective weapons causing Sombra to take a step back.

I walked in between them and held out my hands. "Move to the side Glitch. This Talon agent is known to be very scheming and smart. We don't know what she has planned and it's best not to take chances." Genji stated.

"I know but I want to see how this one plays out." Phara opened her mouth but I flashed her a quick smile. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is gonna happen." I turned to Sombra and stared at her. Her expression had relaxed knowing that she wouldn't be shot. "So, why are you here?"

She fiddled with her thumbs for a bit before finally answering the question. "Vladimir took charge as the leader of Talon after his violent uprising and started watching every move that everyone made. People disappeared left and right. I assumed they were being killed for different reasons and once he found his reason to try to dispose of me he took it. Luckily he failed and I escaped with a few scratches. I had really nowhere else to go so I headed here." I can feel Soldiers skepticism from here but I rolled with it.

"And that makes you think we'll just let you walk around our base?" Phara nearly yelled. In retaliation Sombra pulled out a flash drive from her pocket.

"Not for free. I'll give you this in exchange for protection." I looked at the flash drive before looking back to Sombra. "This contains information on Vladimir's final plan." The room went into a state of shock. I knew the three would not trust Sombra but that flash drive could mean a lot in this next operation.

 _I suggest you take that flash drive. Sombra has been known to get information whenever and however she wants. This is your best chance._ He was right. "I suggest we take the deal, we may not get another chance like this." Soldier stood silently before nodding. "You heard the man. You've got a deal." She smiled before passing the driver to me. "Cog once you're done with the blueprints bring Sombra to a room." He nodded before going back into work mode. The three left the pile of armor on the floor right next to the door. I plugged flash drive into the computer to check out the blueprints. These blueprints were at least 5 years old and were of a massive robot. It easily dwarfed the Junkyard and stood at about half the size of the Empire state building. "Powered by thermonuclear power….self aware…..multiple defense mechanism throughout the machine…" I mumbled to myself. Just what did he plan to do with such a massive machine? Hold the world hostage with its power? Didn't seem like something he would do. This was pretty confusing. The most confusing part was the project was stationed in Anubis. There was nowhere to hide a massive robot there without anyone questioning it. _There is one place it could be. In the cave where the God A.I was defeated could give enough space to hold such a massive machine._ That's when it clicked. A place were civilians weren't allowed or could see. Nobody would be able stop it because it's so off the radar. "Markus!" He turned and stared at me. "Fit the veneer to all armors! I need to get this to Soldier." I hopped out of my seat and ran down the hallway. The chance to end all of this was coming.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Upgrade! Part 2

I whipped open the door with blinding speeds, causing soldier to jump as he turned to me. "76! We need to head to Anubis now!" I roared. He looked quizzically at me, maybe is was the tone of my voice that made it confusing or the fact that I just busted into the main room like I was a swat team raiding a house. Either was definitely plausible. I placed the flash drive on the table. "This thing contains information on Talon's final plan. Inside of the Temple of Anubis is a massive automaton that makes the Junkyard look like a dwarf!" I couldn't tell his expression through his visor but I could tell he didn't like what he heard. "That and Vladimir has been studying the God A.I along with Talon trying to find them...though I don't know if that directly correlates to the machine. We still need to stop this!" Before Soldier could reply, Winston's A.I turned on the television.

"Captain Morrison you may want to look at this." On the screen was a broadcast of Anubis, on fire and flooded with soldiers. Not just any soldiers…Talon soldiers. We watched in horror as U.N soldiers arrived on the scene to combat the Talon grunts only to have massive machines come from their sides, killing soldiers and civilians who ran for their lives. It was a total bloodbath with both sides suffering major casualties. I turned to 76 to talk onve more but he was already at the phone.

"Shit…." He said before turning to me. "Don't worry, we're going. Just get the armour ready. I just need to make a few calls." He said as he turned away from me. I nodded and began the walk back to my room. Just one more thing I needed to do. A long forgotten feeling began to well up in my chest. One that reminds you that you are not invulnerable to anything. One that I had lost in my metal skin, one I had lost when I was alone. It was fear. Not the fear of dying mind you, not the fear of failure, but of losing someone dear to you because you weren't strong enough to save them. I stopped at Phara's room. I looked towards the door in anguish…I slowly raised my fist and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of jostling the door slid open. She smiled at me before jumping into me for a kiss. I returned the gesture but it didn't ease the fear in the back of my head.

"Did you see the news? The hostile takeover?" She asked frantically. I nodded. Of course I had, this is why I needed to talk to her so urgently. "Good, I saw you head into Morrison's office earlier. I was hoping he gave this mission the green light. As you can guess I need to protect my home." I inwardly sighed, this was gonna make this next part hard. I had no idea how she would react to this next part.

"Phara...he did give us the green light and we are preparing but...as your friend and lover...I can't let you go." Her face was one of sadness and soon contorted into one of anger.

"What do you mean you can't let me go!?" She roared. "This is not only my job to protect but my home and innocent lives are at stake!" I quickly placed my arms on her shoulders. She threw my arms off of her quickly. "You can't stop me!" She snapped. "You won't stop me." I took a deep breath.

"Phara..." She didn't reply. "Fareeha." She only looked away from me. "You're right...I can't stop you, but I can give you a reason not to go. I'm going to be brutally honest. I don't know how you feel. I have very few people I want to protect right now and I had none growing up. I'm no hero like you guys. I'm not even going to protect people or save Anubis... I'm going for revenge on a man who ripped my childhood away and killed my friends. But... that feeling of wanting to protect something... is a feeling I am finally experiencing. Not just one person but two." I placed my hand on her stomach.

"You may be able to protect yourself but if you get hurt then two lives will suffer. And if God forbid I lose you..." I never really thought I would be the voice of reason in this relationship but this what a nice change in pace. "You understand where I'm coming from then right?" She slowly nodded and I gave a warm smile. "I promise, we'll protect your home and the innocent lives that live there."

A tear began to stream down her cheek. Mabey I am good at this whole speech thing. She sniffled a bit before giving me her response. "Fine, but promise me you'll come back. Preferably in one piece though... I do like it when you can't fight back." A shiver ran up my spine, a gross reminder of what happened after I defeated the Junkyard.

"Of course. Even I have priorities." Inside her room I could see the live news report of Anubis, burning rubble and screaming people was loud enough to over power the roar of bullets. "I better get a move on, I've got a promise to keep. I turned to run back to my room when she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. It was quite a surprise of how forceful she was.

"For every life you lose that's 1 minute you have to do whatever I say. I suggest you protect everyone...hero." The voice she said it in was no where near flirtatious, but it was pure evil. Terrifying was not enough to describe her tone. I swallowed the large lump in my throat. I quickly nodded before she released her grip, I ran quickly. The fear I had told me to put as much distance between myself and her as fast a I could. Why did she only have to be terrifying when it came to our relationship. I stopped when I realized I had made it to my room. I walked in and after a cursory look I noticed that the room was vacant. _Wonder where they went._ I felt something grab shoulder and jumped away off instinct. When I turned around I saw Sombra causally waving.

"Just can't be a normal person and knock can you? Well, since you're here do you have any idea where Markus and Torbjorn went?"

"Yeah, while you were gone your leader gave the go ahead for mobilization and the dwarf and tech support left with whatever you were building." So they finished. That's great. "So I suggest you take the knowledge I gave you and get ready for you're trip to Anubis. The situations only getting worse the longer you stall."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "My trip? Are you not coming?"

"Of course not. I already survived one attempt on my life, I'm not going to walk in and give them another shot at it. What's that old saying again? He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day. "

"Fair point. And if something comes up where we need your hacking skills?" She reached into her pocket, rummaged a bit and tossed me an ear piece. I examined it, running it through my finger to look at every angle. "So why are you being so helpful to me all of a sudden?" She threw me a confused look. "Ah forget it, I need to head to the meeting room." I left the room with Sombra in it and moved on.

I arrived in the meeting room only to see the rest of the team. All except for Phara. "Don't worry you didn't miss anything important. We are still coming up with a plan." Shiro signaled for me to sit next to him so I did.

"Where's Phara?" 76 called from the other side of the table.

"Not coming on this mission. I wouldn't let her." 76 opened his mouth to retort but Mercy, who was sitting next to him, quickly silenced him.

"Glad you are finally using your head in these types of situations. I swear when you first came on our radar you were alot more tactical." _From what I've heard about you, she right. You have grown soft. That may lead to your downfall you know._ I rolled my eyes at my subconscious me before looking back to Mercy.

"Didn't have the attachments that I have now. But we should probably get back to the whole planning thing." I mentioned. 76 nodded.

"So from the information we have, the machine we are looking for is underground in a facility where the God A.I once was. That machine is massive, powerful and unfinished. This hostile take over is their last ditch effort to get this machine done. We take this machine down and Talon falls with it. We will need most of us for this mission to work. But if anyone wants to opt out now do so." The room went quiet for a brief second, then Zenyatta was the first to speak.

"I'm afraid I must stay behind. There is a child in a fight with much discord that I must see through to the light."

"I'm staying as well" Shiro called. It was confusing to say the least that he would stay during a chance to take down Vlad. "I wanna see Jessica come through this. As much as I want to be the one to behead Vladimir I know Andre over here will take care of it." He gave me a punch in the arm and a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I must stay as well." Winston said lowly. "I want to bring Tracer back into this time as fast as possible."

"Sombra and Phara are out a well." I brought up." I'd prefer if Markus stayed behind as well, he's not the best fighter." Markus laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Mabey you could help out Winston bring back Tracer." He gave me a thumbs up and a smile.

"Anyone else?" Everyone exchanged glances with each other but nobody said anything. "Good, then what we will do is take two drop ships into the the outer ring of the city, from there we will have to fight our way to the temple then figure out how to get in. Once we do we dismantle that machine. Hopefully from there we can force Talon to surrender their hold on Anubis. Any objections?" Once again everyone was silent. "Good, lets move." We moved to the loading dock quickly where we split into teams of two. Ana, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Me, Genji and Mcree were on one ship, the rest on the other. The takeoff was fairly simple and quick but the flight was the real problme. Anxiety began to set in as the flight was going to take a long time to reach Anubis. Mcree raised his legs onto his seat and lowered his hat, Reinhardt began to catch up with Ana, Torbjorn was guiding the ship and Genji was sharpening his sword.

 _Well this is boring. I yawned. "Tell me about it. You know you've been veyry quiet lately, what's up with that?" I'm slowly disappearing into your subconscious, it's only a matter of time before I fully disappear, and when I do your personality will alter. "Alter how?" You'll be more agressive, that's really all I know._ I sighed inwardly and placed my hands behind the back of my head. It was completely silent aside from the silent chatter of Reinhardt and the giggling of Ana. I could feel my eyes drifting shut as I looked out the window only to see miles and miles of water.

...

...

...

I woke up to the sound of talking. Groggily I looked around, my blurry vision began to finally clear allowing me to see everyone. "What's all the commotion about?" I said while rubbing my eye.

"Torbjorn says about 1 hour until we reach the outskirts of Anubis." Reinhardt annoumce from his seat.

"Good to know. I guess we should-" I was cut off as the ship randomly swerved to side, almost knocking me from my chair.

Torbjorn! Status update!" Reinhardt roared

We swerved once more, this time more violently. "We're being fired at and I don't know what's shooting!" This time we swerved upwards, the ship rocked and buckled as we began to move unpredictably. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard from under us which rocked the whole ship. "Buckle up! I'm gonna try and land this thing as softly as possible!" We all strapped in as we quickly descended. The ship went from looking forward to looking almost directly at the ground. Slowly we began to look back up but we were going down to quickly. We hit the ground at full speed, the last thing I heard was a crash before everything faded to black.

...

...

...

I jolted awake due to the throbbing pain in my head. I was surrounded by burning and broken rubble. The remains of our was in my sight inside the ship so I assumed they had all scattered. There was faint gun shots in the distance to back up this theory as well. I tried to roll over only to feel a sharp pain fire up my arm and stop dead in my shoulder. I shifted my stiff neck to look at the damage. My arm had been pierced by a long piece of metal. My entire shoulder had been completely torn open by it. It was bent at the top, making it almost impossible to pull the chunk of metal out without tearing something open. Then again what did I have to lose? I shifted violently to the right, ripping the metal bar out of my shoulder. I howled in pain as my blood poured from shoulder. I tried to stand only to hear a crunch and nearby collapse. "Fucked up ankle too? I need to find Ana and Mercy." I limped out of the plane and towards the city, perhaps that is where I could find the.

I made it under an archway and stopped. I needed to rest. I took another step before I heard a hissing noise. I was surrounded by a purple gas, I coughed violently. I tried my hardest to eject the foul substance from my lungs but it wasn't enough. I collapsed to my knees, my body felt like jello. I heard a voice but was to far gone to hear it. My senses were dulled but I was not asleep, just...gone.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, its just that I don't plan for anything big to happen until the next chapter and the one after that. Also happy 4th of July.**


End file.
